Quelling My Bloodlust
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: This is a "what if" story that begins with an alternate ending for the season four finale, Operation Mongoose Part Two, then continues on to change the course of events within season five when Killian sacrifices himself instead and becomes the new Dark One in order to save both the woman he loves and Regina. Now, Emma and the rest of the heroes must follow after Hook to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter One

 _Emma and Killian chased the dark entity out into the night until it disappeared once they reached the center of town, where David and Mary Margaret were already there waiting for them to join in their search as their daughter called out, "Where is it?!"_

 _Her father kept looking all around them as he replied, "We don't know."_

 _"It just disappeared into the night," Mary Margaret then stated with concern, as Regina and Robin joined them as well after returning to town from their walk._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" the Mayor asked with concern upon seeing the worry on their friends' faces while they continued to look around._

 _Hook stared ahead of them as he answered darkly, "The Dark One… It's no longer tethered to the Crocodile."_

 _Regina stared at the others in disbelief as she questioned, "What?! Where the hell is it?"_

 _As she strained to hear the entity's cries from somewhere in the distance, knowing that it was still close by, the Savior quietly responded, "It hasn't gone anywhere. The darkness… It's surrounding us."_

 _"Regina!" Robin cried when the darkness reappeared moments later as Regina gasped in fear while it suddenly began to consume her and ripped her away from the others. "What's it doing?!"_

 _"What darkness does…" Emma fearfully replied while she and everyone else continued to stare at the sight before them in horror. "Snuffing out the light."_

 _"I'm not gonna let it," Robin retorted firmly as he charged forward to try to save the woman he loved before Emma could stop him, until the darkness forced him back and to the ground._

 _Killian immediately turned to her as Emma then shouted again, "That's not gonna work on this thing! The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!"_

 _Just as the Savior started towards the dark entity with the jagged dagger clenched tightly in her hand, Mary Margaret cried out, "Emma!"_

All of a sudden, Emma gasped awake as if from a dream, or rather a nightmare, as her upper body bolted upright from her own bed within her parents' loft. Her forehead and neck were drenched in sweat, her blankets had been draped over her up to her shoulders, and she immediately felt completely drained, both physically and emotionally.

She struggled to make sense of what was happening, and why her parents were sitting at her bedside with worry for her on their faces, especially when she could feel the dried tears that had fallen down her face from what she knew must have been from hours of crying, though she couldn't remember doing so.

"Mom… Dad…?" Emma whispered fearfully as she slowly sat back against the headboard behind her. "What… What's going on? Were you sitting up with me all night? What happened?"

"Do you remember anything about what happened last night?" her mother asked with concern, as she quickly looked over at David who met her eyes until they turned back to their daughter. "After you had the Apprentice pull the darkness out of Gold using the Sorcerer's magic box so you could try to save him?"

The Savior tried to think back to the nightmare she had just awakened from before it could finish playing itself out, realizing then that what she had dreamt was more than a nightmare as her mind struggled to process the events from the hours before, and finally she answered worryingly, "I remember the darkness escaped after it expelled itself from the Apprentice's body, then vanished from Gold's shop. I remember we left to go after it… to try to find it. It surrounded Regina and began to consume her. And that… That's the last thing… I stepped forward to take the darkness into myself. To save Regina. Didn't I?"

David took her hand in his own, then nervously responded, "Yes, but…"

 _"No!" Emma then suddenly heard Regina weakly cry out to her from within the center of the vortex of evil surrounding her, when more of her memory came back to her before her father could continue. "There has to be another way!"_

 _"There isn't," the Savior replied strongly while she kept her teary eyes steadfastly on her friend who was about to lose to the darkness once again. "You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."_

 _Just as Emma was about to plunge the dagger she was still grasping firmly straight into the dark entity before her, her father immediately cried out with fear, "No!"_

 _Everyone looked on as she turned around again to face her parents before completing her task while she shouted out to them sadly saying, "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once."_

 _"You need to do it again…" she continued despite her voice breaking as she did so. "As heroes."_

"Regina… is she okay?" Emma then asked again when she suddenly broke from trying to remember what came next, knowing in her subconscious that the worst of what had occurred then was yet to come. "I remember being willing to sacrifice myself to the darkness to save Regina, but I don't… I don't feel any different than before and I certainly don't feel the darkness inside of me. How is that possible? Mom… Dad… What aren't you telling me?"

She continued to look at her parents in confusion when they didn't seem to be able to answer her and looked at each other with worry. At last she fought through her fear and struggled to remember the rest. And it was then that she felt a deep sense of loss when she looked around her and realized that Killian was missing.

 _The rest of her memory came back to her full force, as she saw Hook when he ran up to her while he pleaded, "Emma! Emma, please! No. Don't do this."_

Emma moved in close so she could embrace the man she loved despite being unable to tell him until that moment, while he held her tightly against his own body that didn't want to let her go. However, before she had the chance to say anything more to him, Killian suddenly reached down to her left hand and stole the dagger away from her, then forcefully shoved her back so that he was free to make the sacrifice for her before Emma or anyone else could stop him.

Upon him doing so, Emma cried out, "No! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Exactly what you were about to do yourself," Killian answered her without wavering despite knowing the anguish that was to come for him in doing so. "Sacrificing my life to save you and Regina from having to give up yours. You said it yourself, Swan… Regina's worked too hard to change, just to lose herself now and you're sorely needed here more than I am. To be not only the Savior for everyone, but because you're all that is good and beautiful in this world. And because I love you. I've lived in darkness all my life until I met you. And I know this darkness that was trapped in the Crocodile better than almost anyone."

"I'll fight it… for as long as I can…" he added faintly after he finally plunged the dagger into the center of the dark entity so that it would release Regina at last, as the pirate captain struggled to keep his eyes on Emma's. "…until you can find a way to stop me. Aah!"

Robin embraced Regina as she ran back to him once she was freed from the evil, while Emma attempted to race back to Killian when he screamed out in pain until both of her parents grabbed hold of her to keep her back as she shouted, "It should be me!"

Hook stood as tall as he could as he responded again, "It's better that it's me… making this sacrifice… than for anyone else. You know it, Emma. Just promise me… Promise me no matter what happens… that you will remember me as I am now. As a… a hero. Not the monster… I'm about to become."

"I promise," she replied to him desperately. "I love you too. I always will. I will find a way to save you, Killian…"

"Stay… stay strong, Emma," he whispered until at last, the darkness fully consumed him and Killian screamed in anguish as it did, until finally the entity vanished as though it were never there.

Emma shook her head in disbelief once she finally remembered everything that happened the night before, as she stood shakily while she uttered, "No. No… no… no… Killian! Oh God… No."

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into her arms to hold her when Emma began to collapse in despair, then with deep remorse she said quietly, "I am so sorry, Emma."

"That was one of the bravest things… I've ever seen," Charming added with sincerity as he joined in holding their daughter, then laid one hand over the back of her head to try to comfort her what little he could.

"What happened afterwards?" the Savior finally asked again once she got her composure more under control as she pulled away from her parents. "How did I end up back here, and asleep?"

Her mother answered, "You didn't just wear yourself out from crying until you fell asleep, Emma. You lost consciousness. After the darkness consumed him… all that was left behind was the dagger. With Killian's name engraved across the blade instead of Rumplestiltskin's. The moment you touched it, you collapsed. Your father and I brought you home and stayed here with you all night while you cried. Regina and Robin stayed with Henry for a little while until we told them to go get some rest. We figured it was best if Henry stayed with Regina."

The Savior nodded and then she responded, "I remember… hearing Killian screaming. In agony as he was consumed. When I touched the dagger, I suddenly felt overwhelmed by his anguish and his fear. It was just too much… Where is he? And where is the dagger now?"

"It's safe," the prince quickly replied as he pulled something concealed by a piece of cloth from his inside coat pocket, then unwrapped the material to reveal the dagger, the name _Killian Jones_ glaring up at the woman who loved him from the blade. "We have it here with us and we won't let it fall into anyone else's hands. As for Hook… we don't know where he is. We tried to call to him using the dagger to do so, but… Regina figured that he might have been transported to another realm. It might explain why he's not here and why he's not beckoning to the call of the dagger."

"We need to find him," Emma answered firmly. "Call Regina. Tell her that we need to talk, but have her meet us back at Gold's shop. I have to speak with the Apprentice again if he even can. He might be the only one who knows where Killian is."

David nodded, then he responded, "Even if the Apprentice doesn't know where Hook is… We will find him, Emma. And we'll find a way to save him from the darkness too."

Mary Margaret spoke again saying, "Your father's right. We don't like to give up on our friends, remember? Especially one who's willing to sacrificing his life and his soul for the woman he loves so much. Our own daughter."

She and her husband both pulled Emma into another embrace when tears once again began to fall from their daughter's eyes as she took the Dark One dagger from her father and held it tightly in her hands while she fearfully stared down at Killian's name, which never should have been there. Yet she loved him even more for being willing to sacrifice so much, just as he had earlier that same day when he gave his life in Isaac's alternate reality so she and her son could fight to save everyone else too.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Two

When Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrived outside of Gold's shop with Neal in the prince's arms after Emma drove them there in her yellow bug, Henry, Regina, and Robin were thankfully already there waiting for them, having just arrived themselves as Regina used her magic to transport them. Once his mother stepped out and walked around her car, Henry ran over and wrapped his arms around her, happy to see she was alright after he had been told the night before that Emma had fallen unconscious and that Killian had been taken away by the darkness.

"Mom… thank God you're okay," he exclaimed in relief. "Mom told me about what happened. Don't worry, we're going to find Hook."

"Of course we will," Mary Margaret stated, when Emma didn't say anything while she stared ahead of her at the door to the shop for a few moments before everyone followed after the Savior as she walked inside.

Mother Superior was sitting with the Apprentice who was still lying on a bed in the back room when Emma and the others entered, as the Blue Fairy raised her head and then spoke quietly saying, "Emma… I came as soon as I heard about the darkness being released from Gold and then out into the night. But where is it now? Has it been contained?"

The Savior looked at the fairy while she sat down on the edge of the bed to speak with the old man and answered somberly, "It's taken over Hook. He sacrificed himself to protect the rest of us."

"Which is why I have to talk to you right now," she continued as she turned her eyes to the Apprentice and gently laid her hand over his to wake him. "I'm sorry. I know you're tired and you're hurting, but I need you to tell me how to find Killian. And how I can find this sorcerer… Merlin. Killian took the dagger away from me so that the darkness would take him instead of me or Regina, who it initially went after first because she had the most potential for darkness inside of her."

"I am sorry for your loss," he responded weakly while he struggled to focus on the woman sitting above him. "The darkness… will do everything in its power… to destroy the man you love… from the inside out."

More desperately, Emma replied, "Which is why I have to find him now. There has to be something more you can tell me. How do I find Merlin? Where do I find him?"

The Apprentice answered, "I fear he is now… where all darkness is… born. In your realm. More specifically… in a kingdom known as… Camelot."

"Can you take us there?" Regina asked him with concern, as Belle then walked over to join them from where she had been sitting on another bed with her husband in his own coma like state a few feet away. "We're a bit short on the kind of magic we need to transport ourselves to other realms."

"I am too weak now," the older man responded again while he looked between the two women who have spoken to him, then summoned a wand of gold and green into his hand for them to take. "But this… wand… will help. It was a gift from Merlin… on the day I became his… apprentice. In it… is all the light magic…"

Mary Margaret quietly asked, "It can take us to the man our daughter loves?"

He shook his head weakly and continued, "Not… not on its own. In order to… cross realms, it must be wielded… as it was forged. With both sides… of the coin. The light… and… the dark."

"What does that mean?" Emma cried when the Apprentice lost consciousness and dropped the wand on the floor. "Please…!"

"I'm afraid he's gone," Blue whispered sadly after she laid her fingers against the old man's neck and could no longer feel his pulse, or his heartbeat as she laid her free hand over his chest.

Emma bowed her head in despair as a single tear slipped down her cheek and then she uttered, "No."

Regina bent down to pick the wand up from off the floor as she then replied, "Don't worry. I think I understand what he meant. I have both light magic and dark magic still in me. I should be able to wield this wand's power."

Unfortunately, the Queen's power within her wasn't powerful enough to be able to get it to work for her and after she had grown impatient, Emma finally stood up again as she said crossly, "Apparently, your dark magic isn't enough. You've done too much good. We need someone else who is still evil. Or rather… someone wicked."

"No way," Regina retorted angrily. "I won't turn to my sister to help us with this. She wouldn't listen to me anyway. You know that as well as I do."

"Yes I do, but you won't have to talk with her alone!" the Savior firmly answered, as she raised the Dark One's dagger still in her hands in order to reveal Killian's name again. "You owe Killian. If it wasn't for him, you'd be the one consumed by the agony this vile entity forces into its host. Please, Regina. It won't be easy, but we have to do whatever it takes. Even if it means we talk to Zelena. Even if it means that we set her free in exchange for her help."

"Look… I want to help save Killian as much as the rest of you, but we can't risk setting Zelena free," Robin responded out of concern. "I'm grateful to Killian… really. But Zelena is still pregnant with my child no matter how she did it. If she's set free, she'll either return to Oz and I will never even see our baby be born, or she'll continue to attack us time and time again which will risk the baby's life. There has to be another way."

Emma let out a sigh of frustration and then replied, "Robin's right. We can't risk the life of his child. Henry… I know it's a heavy risk, but if we could have you use the quill…"

Regina quickly interrupted, "Absolutely not! Don't you remember how Isaac lost his privilege of being the Author? Because he tried to change our history, rather than simply record it. I won't risk my son becoming anything like that weasel."

"Mom's right, but even if I did want to use the quill to help Hook… I can't anymore," the teenager answered discouragingly. "I broke it. Just after we returned yesterday from the alternate reality. It was too much power. I couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"I'm sorry, kid," his birth mother responded proudly as Emma reached up to caress his face. "I shouldn't have asked you to risk your life."

Henry's adopted mother then spoke again saying, "No… you shouldn't have, but I understand why it's so important for us to do whatever it takes to save Hook. You were right about him sacrificing his life to save mine. We'll talk to Zelena. And one way or another, we will figure out a way. Maybe setting her free isn't the answer, but perhaps we can break her out…"

David smiled and replied, "I think I know exactly what you mean. And I know just what we can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Three

After the heroes had come up with a plan, Emma walked down into the prison ward beneath the hospital and stood outside of the room occupied by Storybrooke's resident Wicked Witch now that she had been discovered to be alive again since her supposed death only months ago. The Savior breathed in and out so she could compose herself and wiped away the tears in her eyes that still threatened to fall, not wanting to appear weak in front of Zelena while she would be forced to hold back her emotions over having lost the man she loved to the darkness.

At last, Emma waved her hands over the door in order to remove the protection spell Regina had cast over the room to keep Zelena locked inside despite the witch's own magic being neutralized by the cuff she wore over her left wrist, then she walked in and found Zelena sitting at the far end of the bed while she was reading one of the books on becoming a mother that her sister had brought down for her earlier.

Without looking up from the page she was currently reading, or knowing who had come down to see her now, Zelena spoke up first as she snidely asked, "What exactly is the trouble this time? Or have you just come down to deliver me my daily breakfast? Or is it lunchtime? I never really can tell for sure. It's not so easy keeping track of the time when you're in here… in a windowless prison."

Emma used her magic to summon a granola bar and a green apple into her hands, then tossed them down in front of the other woman as she responded curtly, "I didn't come down here to bring you anything to eat. I'm here because we need your help."

"This certainly is a fine way of asking for it," the witch retorted contemptuously, as she finally looked up at the Savior who continued to stand before her near the doorway. "Why would I ever agree to help any of you again? Especially my sister. And you. Unless of course, the reason for my help happens to intrigue me. Why are you here?"

"Last night, we released Gold from the darkness with help from the Apprentice so we could save his life," Emma replied carefully, as she thought her words through before speaking them while she fought to keep her fear and anger inside. "However, we were unable to keep the darkness contained like we hoped. In order to keep it from tearing our town apart, we had to tether again to someone else. Hook sacrificed himself for me and was taken by the darkness to another realm. We have a wand given to us by the Apprentice to help us find him, but he was too weak to get us there himself and the only way for someone to wield its power… is for them to have both light and dark magic."

The witch scoffed and then questioned, "Wait… you mean to tell me that your pirate is now the Dark One? I hardly think that's any better than letting Rumplestiltskin lose himself completely to his power."

The Savior glared at her as she answered, "I couldn't agree with you more, though not for the same reasons you're thinking of. Killian's stronger than the villain he used to be. He's a hero now. I'm afraid for him because he's suffering. But I didn't come down here to recap the details of all that went on last night. Regina can wield the light magic, but with your help we can also have enough dark magic on our side too."

"I can't say I'm not intrigued by your plea, but I haven't yet heard any possible incentive for me that will convince me to give you what you want… just so you can save your precious lover," Zelena coldly responded. "I'm waiting…"

"I had a feeling you would say that," Emma answered. "So, what if we were to offer you a new place to stay, where you can live more comfortably while you're pregnant than in this prison cell and then more permanently so you can help raise your child? Regina was very much opposed to offering you anything, but especially this. She would rather see you rot down here long after the baby's born."

The prisoner smirked, then sneered, "Please… If you could convince or force Robin Hood into giving up any and all rights to my child, then I might consider your offer. But we both know that will never happen."

She then grew cold as she continued, "Unless you're prepared to offer me my freedom that will allow me to stay here in Storybrooke wherever I so choose, or allow me to decide to return home to Oz without having to drag that good for nothing thief and his poor pathetic son around with me… you can forget any kind of deal, Savior. Poor Captain Hook will just have to keep on suffering until he too becomes completely consumed by the darkness, until there's nothing left of the man you love."

"I didn't come down here to have you mock what Hook's done for me, or to have you say no!" the Savior suddenly shouted out at her angrily. "If I can't get your help willingly, then I will rip your heart out and force you to help me!"

"Did you really think doing that would be so easy?" the Wicked Witch then asked cruelly when Emma immediately collapsed against the wall and down to the floor after she was struck back by Zelena's dark magic, as it repelled her to keep Emma from ripping out her heart like she threatened to do. "I learned long ago that a heart is a precious thing, so I cast a protection spell over it in order to prevent you or my sister from trying just that. I cast it eons ago. Are you ready to see what else I'm prepared to do?"

It was then that she quickly reached down to grab the knife she saw tucked within Emma's belt and before the Savior could do anything to stop her, Zelena raised her left arm and screamed as she swiftly cut off her hand below the magical cuff so she could remove it. After she finished doing so, she summoned her magic from within her again and then reattached her hand as though it was never cut off.

She smiled and laughed as she wiggled her fingers, then stated, "Now… that's much better. You really should have listened to my sister, Savior. If I see the pirate, I'll let him know you said hi. See you around."

As Zelena vanished within a green cloud of smoke, Emma cried out for her to stop, but after she was gone, the Savior pulled out her cell phone and called Regina, then once the line on the other end was picked up, she spoke to her saying, "Zelena's gone. Our plan worked. She's on her way to the loft now. It's your turn, Regina. Let's hope Robin is prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Four

Somewhere within another distant realm far from Storybrooke…

 _After he had become consumed by the dark vortex that had ripped him away from those he loved and stripped him of the hero he had fought so hard to become, Killian slowly awoke again, as he found himself within a dark room and slowly rose to his feet. All of a sudden, the darkness that created the Dark One continued to surround and consume him, as the worst pain he's ever felt in his whole life caused him to scream while he relived only split seconds of his worst memories once more._

 _"_ _Milah!" he cried out, when he first saw himself onboard the Jolly Roger, watching as Milah's heart was crushed by Rumpelstiltskin._

 _"_ _You're no less a coward," Hook spoke again angrily after his enemy once again cut off his hand like he had done over two centuries ago._

 _The Dark One sneered, "I want you to suffer."_

 _Mr. Gold stood before him as he ripped out his heart while Hook was bound to the gate of the mansion and unable to save Emma, who was unwittingly about to become sucked into the Sorcerer's hat, then Killian said weakly, "Just do it."_

 _"_ _I promised you we'd have some fun first," the villain replied cruelly as he squeezed Killian's heart again._

 _"_ _Emma, please!" Killian cried out fearfully as he saw the Savior choosing to sacrifice herself to the darkness in order to save Regina._

And then… the infamous pirate's past finally faded, when the dark entity raised its host from within the dark vault wearing a heavy cloak that concealed his clothing beneath it, upon Captain Hook becoming the new Dark One like so many others before him including his oldest enemy, Rumplestiltskin. At first, all was silent around Killian as he struggled to make sense of his suffering and fear. However, the silence didn't last long, when that same enemy suddenly spoke up cruelly from behind him and began to taunt Killian.

Hook immediately spun around to face him as Rumplestiltskin uttered snidely, "Well… well… if it isn't my oldest friend, Captain Hook. What a marvelous turn of events. Wouldn't you say?"

Killian glared at him darkly as he responded in anger, "Bloody Crocodile. How the devil are you here? Where are we?"

"We're just outside of the dark vault, dearie," the monster answered again. "In a land that's far… far… away. As for me… I'm not really here. I'm there… inside your very mind. I am your guide… the voice in your head. The Dark One's powers are now inside of you, just as they were once inside of me too. The real me that is. As they are inside all the Dark Ones of the past. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"To begin what?" the pirate captain asked in frustration when he turned away from his delusion and began to walk through the forest towards the unknown, as he continued to struggle to make sense of all that was happening to him.

Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly as he replied, "Why… learning how to become the Dark One, of course. It's time for you to begin to embrace your newfound powers."

Killian turned back to him as he stopped and answered steadfastly, "No… no I won't ever embrace the darkness. I promised Emma I would fight it and I intend to. Even if you and this power drives me mad trying to do so. I'm not a villain any longer, now get out of my head!"

"They all say that," the dark entity retorted smugly. "The past Dark Ones… Everyone who sips from this well enjoys the taste too much. In time, you will come to find you enjoy the power just as I have. The only way you will ever stop, is to be stopped by someone else. This is your fate, Captain. Captain Dark One."

"You can't just walk away from it!" his delusion called out to Hook from behind when he tried to do just that, until Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared again in front of him.

Killian shook his head and continued to try again while he replied coldly, "I don't care what you say! I'm in the Enchanted Forest now, which means that this sorcerer the Apprentice spoke of… can't be that far from here. He can destroy the darkness. I intend to find him."

The former Dark One sneered as he responded, "Roads to Hell are paved with good intentions. If you mean, Merlin… I can tell you right now that you're much better off right here with me."

"I won't ever become like you!" Hook shouted when he suddenly unleashed his power to try to force his enemy off his feet to get Rumplestiltskin to disappear and leave him alone. "I won't ever hurt the people I love. The people who love me."

"The people who love you?" the darkness sneered. "Please… they don't love you. No one loves you. They never did."

Hook continued to walk as the delusion continued to follow after and taunt him as he answered, "You're lying. You're only trying to trick me."

Rumplestiltskin asked again, "Do you really believe that those back in Storybrooke trust you took on this darkness so you could protect the woman you love and the Evil Queen? I know what's in your very mind and soul, Hook. You took me in because deep down… you always lusted for this power. Remember?"

Only a short time ago, the day Killian helped Ursula get back her voice he had stolen from her…

 _"_ _Banishment was too good for that demon," he said darkly in front of Belle, Emma, and her parents upon learning that Gold had deceived Belle to steal back his dagger by impersonating him. "We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance."_

 _"_ _Then your name would be written across it," the Savior replied sternly while she kept her eyes on him with concern for his own welfare._

 _Hook curtly responded, "It's a small price to pay to ensure the Crocodile wouldn't come back again."_

 _She looked between him, David, and Mary Margaret as she positively answered, "I know you're angry, but we defeated him before and we'll do it again."_

Back in the present…

"Well… do you remember saying that?" the darkness asked Killian once again after it had forced him to relieve that moment as it brought the memory back to the forefront of his mind. "Don't try to deny it because I know you do. You quickly bottled up that anger then because the Savior was there to keep the true you at bay, but you don't forget anger like that."

"I was angry," he worryingly replied to the entity. "I didn't mean what I said. And Emma and her parents understood that. You're taking my words out of context."

Rumplestiltskin raised a finger while he cruelly responded, "Ah… but had you that chance… had you seen no other way to stop my other self, you would have happily taken the dagger so you could have killed him. So you could have had this power long ago. You would have had your revenge on me, and you would have been powerful enough to trick the Savior into still believing you were the man she might have once thought you could be. You might have even been able to force her to love you."

Killian shouted again, "Shut up! You're wrong. I never wanted to become you. Not even when I fought two hundred years for my revenge against you. I despised the man I had become already without your dark power. I may become like you when I do finally give in to your madness… I know that I'm weak. The things I've done… I've succumbed to darkness before in my life and it took centuries before I could finally push it away because Emma loved me. But I will continue to fight you for as long as I can. Until what little of my humanity disappears."

"Think what you will, dearie," the dark entity answered darkly after Killian finally kept on walking once more as his delusion continued to follow after him, until the pirate then came upon a small village just ahead of him, where a number of people resided. "You will see that I'm right sooner than you think."

"Perhaps so," Hook stated with fear in his voice without turning around again to face the darkness, then he walked into the village to seek out someone who might be able to help him find Merlin, as the ghost of his enemy who haunted him finally vanished into thin air.

Unfortunately, while Killian fought against the darkness and struggled to be strong despite its relentless taunting, he also knew that the entity could sense his fear that he was fooling himself like it wanted him to believe. And in the back of his mind, he could feel the darkness feeding on that fear.

After living the life of a slave for over sixteen years of his early life because his father had abandoned him when he was very young, until he became what Hook used to believe was the worst part of himself for well over two hundred years more thanks to the powers of Neverland, Killian didn't expect to ever feel a worse fear than what he had back then until Emma had saved him and made him a hero. However, it was now that the pirate captain was beginning to realize just how wrong he really was, as his fear had increased a hundredfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Five

Sometime later, inside the Charmings' apartment…

 _After the archer finished putting Neal to sleep, having volunteered to watch the David's and Mary Margaret's son for them while they were dealing with figuring out a way to find Hook again, Robin walked downstairs from the loft expecting Zelena to arrive for him shortly, just when Regina suddenly entered in a hurry as she worryingly called out, "Robin!"_

 _He came up to her while he whispered, "Shh! I finally got him to sleep."_

 _"I'm sorry," she answered him in concern, while she reached out to touch his arm. "I was just worried."_

 _"Why, what's wrong?" Robin asked her worryingly._

 _Regina looked into his eyes while she replied curtly, "Zelena. She got out. Come on. We have to get Roland and go. The others are waiting."_

 _The archer gave her a strange look and she questioned, "What?"_

 _"No, just… I like when you're concerned about me," he responded sweetly, then leaned forward to kiss her, until he pulled back again when he suddenly sensed something was wrong and glared coldly at her when he realized the woman in front of him wasn't Regina. "Zelena!"_

 _"Well done," the Wicked Witch answered smugly, as she finally revealed herself when she used her magic to drop her disguise in order to try to trick the archer, who could only stare at her with repugnance while she continued to speak. "You really do love her, don't you? Funny that you couldn't tell when I was glamored as Marian, though."_

 _Robin Hood snarled angrily, "What do you want?"_

 _Zelena haughtily replied, "Why… you, dear. See, you're the key to everything for me."_

A few minutes later, on the street in the center of town…

 _"Hello, sis," the Wicked Witch said snidely, when Regina came storming towards her along with the Savior and a number of the other heroes including Emma's son, David, Mary Margaret, and August who had also joined his friends to help them find Hook, as Zelena held Robin by his throat using her dark magic to choke him. "I see you've fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows."_

 _"You lay another finger on him…" the mayor started to threaten until Zelena quickly cut her off before she could finish._

 _She stated, "Oh, I'm not here to hurt Robin. I'm here to trade him for the Apprentice's wand."_

 _Regina looked down at the wand in her hands, then back at her sister again as she asked curtly, "What the hell do you want with this?"_

 _"I am tired of losing to you!" the witch angrily cried out while she gently laid her hand over her child inside her belly. "You continue to get everything! But now… now I have someone to love me and only me. See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible… Over the rainbow, where you can't follow."_

 _"Back to Oz?" her younger sister questioned her in surprise._

 _Zelena darkly responded, "I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control. So if you want your forest smelling boyfriend to live through the day, you will give me that wand."_

 _Emma glared at Regina when she saw that she was considering on giving the wand up and retorted, "Don't even think about it."_

 _"You can't, Regina," Mary Margaret pleaded with her stepmother while Regina turned her head in the princess' direction without actually looking back at her. "Please."_

 _Regina looked at Robin once again while he continued to choke under Zelena's magic and then she finally answered coldly, "I have to."_

 _Zelena laughed when her sister handed the Apprentice's wand over to her out of desperation and released her hold over Robin at last, allowing for him breathe again while he collapsed into weakly Regina's arms until she pulled him back to rejoin the others with them, as the Wicked Witch spoke smugly again saying, "Lovely. Now, all it needs is a little direction. A trinket from home. Now see me do what you weren't powerful enough to do yourself."_

 _The witch waved the magical wand around her enchanted necklace she held in her other hand, then once its power was ignited with the sound of a whoosh, she turned it towards the sky behind her and set the magic free, as thunder rumbled and a giant cloud of dark magic that formed into a twister slowly began to roam towards them. Zelena watched it with glee while the heroes looked on with fear._

 _"Ohh!" Zelena then suddenly gasped in pain as she began to breath heavily until she cried out when David immediately raced over to her and slapped the magic cuff back on her wrist in order to neutralize her powers once again. "Ohh! No!"_

 _Emma looked between the two sisters in confusion as she asked, "What the hell happened?"_

 _Regina turned to her friend after she picked up the wand her sister had dropped when the sudden pain came on, then looked back to Zelena as she replied, "What happened is I'm not stupid. I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, there's one thing our family does well, sis, and that's exploit pain. Now we're gonna take your portal, but we're not taking it to Oz."_

 _"We're taking it to Hook," she then said steadfastly, when she looked back once more at the Savior, who smiled at the dark haired woman in gratitude._

"Ugh… You mean… all of this was a trick?" Zelena asked angrily, while David and now August held her firmly between them to keep her from escaping from them again. "You coming to me in my prison to ask for my help… the knife in your belt… your anger… You played me?"

Emma came towards Zelena as she responded, "Oh… my anger was real all right. You mocked my pain and Hook's sacrifice. Believe me, I wanted to rip your heart out. A part of me even wanted to crush it. I now understand a little more about how Killian really felt after he lost his first love and his hand to Rumplestiltskin."

Realizing that she had allowed herself to grow cold the more she spoke of her emotions towards the witch before them, she softened her demeanor as she pushed her feelings aside and continued, "But Regina knew you would have placed a protection spell over your heart some time ago. Thanks to you once taking her heart for your time portal."

"So, we used your arrogance and your jealousy against you… sis," Regina added haughtily. "Like we used your desire to run back to Oz so you could keep your child for yourself against you as well. I figured you would run to Robin first to use him as leverage against us. We didn't expect you to use the knife to cut off your hand though. We thought of something a little different for that."

"Disguising yourself to appear as Regina… that was a nice touch too," Robin stated once he finally could again, while he rubbed his hand over his sore throat. "When you came to me at the loft, I really believed you were her. I'm just grateful it all worked out. For us that is."

The Queen smiled as she spoke snidely again saying, "Thank you for opening the portal up for us, sis."

Emma then called out over the thundering skies, "We need to go! Anyone who's coming with me… quickly make your way to the Jolly Roger. It may be big, but Hook's ship is the only possession we have of his that really means anything to him!"

With that said, the heroes followed after their Savior down to the harbor where the Jolly Roger remained docked, dragging Zelena along with them since they didn't have the time to return her back to her prison within the hospital. However, upon walking up the gangplank to board the ship, they were surprised to find Smee, Archie, Little John with Robin's son, Grumpy, Doc, and Happy all onboard as well, as they were waiting for them to arrive.

"You didn't actually think you were going to go on another adventure without us, did you, sister?" Leroy questioned smugly as everyone else quickly made their way down below to the Captain's quarters so that they wouldn't be blown away from the ship when the tornado came.

"This isn't an adventure we're going on!" Emma shouted so she could be heard as she kept her eyes on those she didn't expect to come with them. "We're trying to find Hook so we can save him from the darkness. This is hardly going to be an easy journey."

Dr. Hopper answered, "That's why I'm here. Why we're all here. I want to be of help to anyone who may need me. Whether it's you, Hook… or anyone else who just needs someone to talk to. The others are here because they want to help you and Hook too."

Emma reached out to take the doctor's hand and then replied, "Thank you."

Once they were all inside and as safe as they could be from the storm outside that now surrounded them, after Regina lifted the Apprentice's wand again to wave it around the room as a way of telling its power to find the captain of the Jolly Roger, David called out to their friends telling everyone to hold onto something tightly. The room began to glow brightly as the twister shook the entire ship and began to lift it from out of the waters below, ripping them away to an unknown land where the heroes hoped to find their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Six

While Killian cautiously began to walk within the village, most of the people who were out and about continued to go about their business, while several also turned to stare at the stranger hidden from their sight by the robe he still wore. However, when he saw a couple standing over a well as they worked to fill up their water decanters, Killian nervously lowered the cloak's hood so his face could be seen and then made his way over to them with the hope they would be willing to help him find the Sorcerer, or the kingdom where he resided.

"Forgive me for troubling you," Killian said quietly and gently so as not to startle them as he came up to them. "But I need your help. I'm looking for someone very important. But I'm not from here, nor do I know who this man is. I'm looking for a sorcerer…"

"If you're looking for some sorcerer, then that means you're nothing but trouble and we don't need your kind here in our village," one of the village elders cruelly responded to him as he walked up to Killian the moment he spotted him, before those at the well could say so much as a word.

The pirate captain turned to the elder with worry in his eyes as he pleaded, "Please… he's the only one who can help me. If I can't find him… lives will be lost to the darkness."

More of the villagers came up to them when they could see the stranger was growing irritable and feared he might attack someone, while one of them spoke out as he asked, "What darkness are you talking about? We're a peaceful village."

"And I wish for your world to remain so, but unless I can find Merlin… I may not be able to keep the darkness contained for much longer," Hook answered more curtly than he intended to, and it was then that his own conjured delusion of Rumplestiltskin reappeared once again beside its host.

"I think they can tell that you're a danger to them, dearie," the former Dark One sneered smugly. "Look at the way they're beginning to surround you. It's clear they're preparing themselves to attack you. Show them the monster you really are… and they'll back off. Perhaps even take you more seriously."

Killian turned his head to glare at the demon only he could see as he darkly retorted, "I warned you to leave me alone. I won't listen to you."

Those continuing to surround him looked over at Hook with concern, while one of them worryingly asked, "Who exactly are you talking to? There's no one there."

"I think it's time you left our village," the elder then demanded of the Dark One standing among them, as he reached out to lay his hand over the back of Killian's shoulder, until Hook suddenly shoved him back through the air by the force of the power within him.

"No!" he shouted fearfully, having done so by accident at the sudden touch that had startled him, as the other people around him immediately began to grab hold of Killian in order to seize him for attacking one of their elders. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

One of the men behind him cried out, "Seize him!"

Others cried the same words over and over while Hook struggled against them without allowing the darkness to help him fight back, while his delusion simply laughed at him with glee until he called out to him stating, "Come on! Where's the villain I used to know? That cruel pirate is still inside of you, Hook. With or without me inside your head."

"Stop!" Killian cried, when another wave of magic burst out from him as a number of the other villagers also flew back. "No. Get away! Please… I never meant… I didn't come here to hurt anyone. Crocodile… where the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm still here," the darkness angrily replied from several feet away. "If you wish to be freed, you know what you have to do. Give in to your hate. Give in to the darkness and show them what you really are. Do it! Kill them!"

The people began to shout out again crying, "Burn him! Burn the monster! Burn him!"

Hook closed his eyes and fought to hold his anger inside despite the darkness urging him to attack them, then before he could be given the chance to fight back once more, one man suddenly struck the stranger over the back of his head with one of their staffs in the midst of the struggle, knocking Killian to his knees in a daze. It failed to render him unconscious, but the hit was powerful enough to allow the men and women holding him to drag him into one of their huts where they tied him up with thick ropes in hope of keeping the evil being imprisoned bound long enough for them to build the pyre they planned to burn him on.

When the villagers left him alone at last after they finished, Killian remained as he was and continued to try to keep the dark voice in his head at bay, though Rumplestiltskin appeared before him again as the vision knelt before him and spoke cruelly saying, "Boy… am I disappointed in you. I didn't think you were strong enough to resist the darkness for so long and so nauseatingly well. So far… all you've managed to do is possibly… no probably kill one of this village's elders. You did see his blood spill out when his body became impaled on one of these people's scythes lying out on the ground, didn't you?"

"I must have missed it," Killian responded quietly without looking up into the entity's eyes, as he kept his head down. "I was too busy struggling against the angry mob. But I won't continue to fight them."

"You do realize they're going to try to burn you at the stake, don't you?" his enemy asked smugly. "And you know that they'll be unsuccessful at killing you… as you're immortal now. Just like me."

Killian glared at him again as he retorted, "I'm nothing like you!"

Two men re-entered the hut upon hearing their prisoner speaking with someone and began to beat him over and over with their fists and their feet, while the former Dark One continued to taunt him as he sneered, "What are you going to do when they realize you can't be killed? Allow them to torture for the rest of their lives? You will have to escape from them some time. It's best that you just kill them all now and get it over with. Unless you wish to suffer far more pain than you have to."

"Emma… I will continue… to fight you," the pirate captain answered weakly once his assailants finally finished and walked away from him laughing, as Killian slowly lost consciousness.

When Hook finally came around again, he found he had been bound to the pyre that the villagers had built for him as everyone who lived there surrounded him. There were also three men standing before him with lit torches, until they stepped aside when another of their elders came forward to speak.

"We don't know who or what you are, demon," the man called out to him coldly. "But your cruel actions have caused one of our friends and father great harm which he may not live through. As punishment, we shall send you back to the fiery Hell where you came from."

A tear fell from one of Killian's eyes as he laid his head back against the post behind him and closed them, then whispered, "Please… please don't do this. I won't be able to… to control the darkness… much longer."

The elder and the people ignored his pleas as they cried out again, "Burn him! Burn him!"

Without hesitation, the men with the torches lowered them and set the pyre on fire. The man bound to it began to cough from the smoke, while everyone stepped back and waited for the fire to do its work. Every instinct within Killian screamed at him to use the dark entity's power to transport himself away, but it was the moment that the first of the flames began to touch and burn his skin that the villain within him lost control as Hook screamed out in anguish and began to unleash his wrath upon the people around him.

All of a sudden, the new Dark One broke through the ropes that bound him and stepped through the fire now engulfing him, no more harmed than the first burns moments ago, then manipulated the flames so that they began to spread, burning down their homes and all that the villagers have built for themselves until there was nothing left but ruin and mourning.

Hook stood within the center of the village and stared coldly at what he had done, then he raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, the burns, cuts, and bruises covering his face and body vanished as they became healed. Next, he waved his hand over himself once more as red smoke engulfed him when he finally rid himself of his cloak to reveal newly worn pirate attire to make him appear as the Captain Hook of old. When finished, he simply walked away from the village without looking back and no one dared apprehend him any longer.

It wasn't long after he was gone, that Emma, her parents and son, Archie, as well as Regina and Robin, all came running through the trees of the forest surrounding the village when they came upon the destruction the Dark One had left behind. Emma let out a gasp of horror at the sight around them, as she knew what had happened without having to ask anyone, while the others remained silent.

"Hook might not have meant to harm these people, but we can't leave him out there somewhere any longer than he's already been," Regina eventually uttered with concern in her voice and then raised her hand out towards David to ask him for the dagger now tethered to their friend.

"I don't have it anymore," the Prince replied when he understood she believed he still had it after he had picked it up off the street in Storybrooke the night before.

Emma pulled the blade still wrapped within the cloth her father kept it concealed in from her coat pocket, then she firmly responded, "I do. But we're not going to need it. Killian isn't a monster. He's doing all he can to fight against the darkness, I know it. Whatever happened here…"

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter worryingly as she answered, "I would like to believe that's true, Emma, but look around. If he's already allowed the darkness in enough to make him cause this kind of destruction, God knows what he'll do next. We need to keep him under control."

"You don't understand," the Savior sadly replied, as she struggled to drown out the cries of the people, until she finally ran from the village until they were well out of sight when she was no longer able to stand the pain of seeing such misery.

"We don't understand what, baby?" her mother asked again once they all caught up to her. "Tell us."

Emma shook her head miserably and then quietly responded, "The night Belle saved Killian from Gold's wrath after he held control over Killian by his heart… Killian talked with me about how he felt when he was forced to do the things Gold made him do. He blamed himself for being unable to fight against his control. Being controlled and forced to hurt people he cares about is one of his deepest fears. I can't use this dagger to do the same thing to him, even if we are only trying to protect him. He'll listen to me when we find him. I can calm him down and make him see me instead of whatever the entity inside of him is forcing upon him. He's so much stronger than he knows. I've seen his strength so many times. So have you."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly and then hugged her daughter while David answered, "We have. I promise that we'll only use the dagger against him as a last resort. Once we find Hook again, we'll go back to the village to help those people, while the others still with the Jolly Roger will try to fix what's broken and continue to make sure it stays guarded. Zelena too."

"Thank you," Emma whispered, then pulled away from Mary Margaret again and continued on through the forest as the others followed, in search of the man she loved.

Meanwhile…

Hook walked steadfastly for awhile until he finally regained self-possession and was able to force the darkness back into the back of his mind at last. However, any serenity he might have found from the peace and quiet of the forest surrounding him, could do nothing to help him find a peace of mind he longed for now, having become wracked by guilt as he remembered every detail of the pain and horror he just unleashed upon the innocent men, women, and children of the village not any more than an hour ago, as the darkness still consumed him.

Unfortunately, no amount of relief was granted to him, as a young woman with long flaming red hair came up behind him with a tethered bow raised firmly in her hands as the arrow pointed directly at Killian's back, then she spoke to him angrily in a deep accent he recognized to be from those of the land of DunBroch saying, "Stop right there. Don't move. Don't even turn around. I don't know what kind of wizard or demon you are… or what strange voices are in your wee head. But I heard everything. I was there, at that village. Though I don't condone the way they treated you either when you only came to them for help from whatever ails you… it gave you no cause to destroy their lives as you have."

"You could easily kill this wench with a mere flick of your wrist," Rumplestiltskin uttered darkly when he appeared again behind the woman as Killian slowly turned around to face his new assailant despite her warning not to do so. "Go on. It should be a piece of cake for you now… after that lovely display of power you showed back there. Do it! Embrace it!"

"Not again!" Killian suddenly shouted at the being invisible to the woman still standing before him.

She glared at the pirate darkly as she asked, "Who are you speaking too? There's no one here. I should kill you for what you've done."

The darkness continued to taunt its host as Killian's delusion said cruelly, "Kill her."

"I won't…" Hook uttered weakly while he fought against his need to release his anger like he had before.

"Don't test me, demon!" the flame haired scot shouted again upon sensing and hearing the villain becoming more and more dangerous.

Rumplestiltskin continued more forcefully, "What are you waiting for, Dark One? You know what you have to do. Now go ahead… and rip her heart out. Do it! Use your anger. Use your power!"

Killian closed his eyes and shook his head as he whispered, "I'm not going to kill her."

"You've got that right," the woman then replied and released her arrow directly at Hook's heart, which he was easily able to catch in defense.

"You never should have come after me," Killian said angrily after he reopened his eyes again and suddenly used his power again to force her back against a tree behind her, before she had the chance to tether another arrow. "I said I didn't want to kill you. Why couldn't you have just left me alone?!"

His delusion sneered coldly, "Good. Now finish the job. Bring her directly in front of you and take her heart out. Crush it!"

Hook struggled to resist the jeers for as long as he could as Merida gasped against the strain keeping her body pressed firmly against the tree. He squeezed his eyes closed tight as he screamed out against his enemy and in pain, then prepared himself to give into the darkness' command to kill her.

At last, the darkness' projection of Rumplestiltskin grinned with cruel glee in his eyes, as Hook then telekinetically raised the arrow which the fiery scot had shot at him from the ground where he dropped it, and suddenly propelled it back at her without any warning until he caught it an inch away from her right eye, holding it there to taunt her. Merida was terrified, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she kept as still as she could under the circumstances, praying in silence that someone would arrive in time to help her and to stop the monster about to kill her.

Thankfully, it was then that Emma suddenly appeared from among the trees as she swiftly ran towards him and fearfully cried out, "Killian!"

"Em… Emma?" he stuttered weakly as he immediately looked over at her still without relinquishing his hold. "You can't… You're not really here."

"I am here, Killian," she whispered sadly while she cautiously continued to come nearer to him, as the rest of the heroes appeared among them as well. "Please… let her go. I don't know her, but she doesn't deserve this. I can see the pain over what you're doing and what you've done in your eyes and on your face. No matter what or who you're seeing, the darkness is manipulating you into killing an innocent woman. This isn't who you are."

Rumplestiltskin snarled cruelly once more as he taunted, "Don't listen to her. Miss. Swan here isn't real. Even if she were, she has no idea who and what you really are. You're weak."

The man whom the Savior loved angrily shouted at her, "You're wrong! This is who I am. I'm a bloody pirate! The very monster I once vowed to kill centuries ago. I was fooling myself by believing that I could be a hero. That man's gone."

"I don't believe that," Emma responded to him sadly, struggling to keep her tears at bay as she spoke. "I can't. Please… just listen to me… to my voice. You know the sound of my voice. You sacrificed yourself to save me and Regina from the darkness when it attacked. To save us all. You did, Killian. The man I fell in love with… the man I know is still inside of you. I can see him in your eyes behind your pain. You're still you. You just have to keep fighting the darkness. It only wants to destroy all the good that's in you. But I won't let it. You're not alone anymore. Please… please… let me help you, Killian."

At last, Killian saw Emma was truly there in front of him as she stood merely inches away, and not the face of his enemy any longer. Finally, he released his grip on the arrow and allowed it to fall to the ground again before he suddenly collapsed on the ground in despair over what he had done, and the pain he had caused all of those people in the village.

"You don't have to blame yourself, Killian," the Savior whispered to him when she gently knelt down in front of him and then tenderly pulled him into a firm embrace to hold him tightly, as he softly began to cry out of deep remorse. "Shh… I'm here. I found you."

However, the stranger to them all curtly retorted, "What do you mean that he's not to blame for what he's done? Have you not seen all the pain and terror he caused? This demon is a murderer! A monster. Your lover just burned down an entire village and possibly killed a number of people. He almost killed me!"

Regina then spoke up as she asked, "Excuse me… who are you?"

"I'm Merida, from DunBroch… daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor," she answered her sternly. "I've come this far to find and rescue my three brothers. But this man delayed my quest when I watched him terrorize the village. And he's mad. He talks to some cruel being only inside his head."

"The darkness is the cause of all that," Emma replied while continuing to hold Killian in her arms. "Not Killian. The darkness is very real."

Merida looked between her and the others in confusion as she questioned, "What is this… darkness you keep talking about?"

Mary Margaret responded softly, "It's a dark entity that has taken possession of our friend's mind and his body, though not completely. He's still here with us. Otherwise, he wouldn't be suffering like he is now."

"Have you never heard of the Dark One before?" David then asked the scot from DunBroch.

"Of course I've heard of him… in passing," Merida answered. "I've also heard that all Dark Ones kill to gain their power."

Henry turned to her while he replied, "Not this time. It's a long story. But Hook is a good man. He took the darkness into himself willingly when it was released from its previous host in order to protect both of my moms. Whatever happened in the village, or what he nearly did to you just now… it was the darkness that caused it all. Please don't blame him, or call him a monster. Because you're wrong."

Before more could be said between them, Killian pulled away from the woman he loved and struggled to look at her out of guilt while he whispered, "Emma… you don't understand what's happening. I tried… I tried to find Merlin. But my anger got the better of me. Again. He's the only one… who can stop the darkness."

"We'll find him now together," the Savior responded with understanding. "And we'll help you fight against the entity inside of you. But doing so has to be your choice, and I see that it is."

"You don't understand what's at stake," Hook answered fearfully, especially when his delusion appeared again among the others, though he fought to remain turned away from him. "If I don't find Merlin…the darkness will destroy all of you too. Just as it tries to destroy everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can't do that to you… to those I love. Not to you."

Emma tenderly caressed his face and took his hand in hers, then she replied, "Just look at us… heroes and villains, together for you. Because of the sacrifice you made for us. You have overcome your demons before, Killian. I know you're strong enough to do so again. You helped me break down my walls when no one else could, which I thought was impossible. I love you so much. You're not weak."

Killian finally lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he whispered, "You always could see the best in me. Even when I didn't deserve it. I love you too, Emma."

The Savior smiled at him and then she and David, who came over to them, helped him to stand again. Once he was firm on his feet, Henry embraced him as he had with Emma earlier that morning in Storybrooke with relief to see he was alright for now. David reached out and gently squeezed his friend's shoulder by way of assuring Hook that they were all there for him.

A few minutes later, as Merida prepared to leave them…

"So… are you truly alright then?" the pirate captain asked her quietly upon walking up to stand beside her.

"I will be… now that I'm free again to continue on my quest to find my brothers," she responded when she turned her head so she was looking at him. "I just need to find me a wisp that will lead me to them."

Hook looked ahead of them for a few moments before he continued, "I want to thank you for… sort of understanding."

Merida shook her head as she said again, "No… thank you."

"For what?" he questioned strangely. "For almost killing you?"

"No," the red haired scot answered sincerely. "I want to thank you because you showed me the darkness inside of you. You doing so reminded me I have a little darkness inside of me too. I was actually on my way to kill the people who have captured my brothers. But maybe… I would like to show them mercy instead. Perhaps mercy will be enough to heal my divided land."

Emma came up beside Killian and took his hand again while Merida continued, "But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through all of this. And then mercy. I wish you all luck on your own quest. Goodbye."

Once she was out of sight, Hook turned back to the Savior again as he asked, "So… how did you all get here to this realm to find me?"

"It wasn't easy," Regina replied to him snidely as they all began to walk again back towards the village. "I had to manipulate my sister in order to help you. And we had to drag your ship along for a ride in a twister. Don't worry, it's going to be just fine. You just better be grateful."

"Believe me, I am," he whispered with a smile. "To all of you."

 _All of a sudden, the sounds of horses whinnying and of their hooves thundering across the ground could be heard in the distance while the heroes turned towards it, then were surprised when several soldiers in medieval armor charged towards them until they finally stopped before the heroes._

 _Emma stood between them and Killian by way of protecting him in case they've come to place the man she loved under arrest as she called out them asking, "Who are you, and what do you want?"_

 _The knights' leader smiled down on those from Storybrooke as he spoke up for his men steadfastly saying, "I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you."_


	7. Chapter 7

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Seven

Earlier that same morning…

Inside the castle as the sun rose, Queen Guinevere awoke from her sleep and slowly rolled over, as she once again awoke to find that her husband wasn't lying in their bed beside her. Arthur hadn't slept with her for a very long time now, and while it bothered her that he was more into reading old scrolls and books on a quest to find the missing piece of Excalibur that he needed to fulfill the prophecy Merlin had foretold to him long ago, in order to make him and his kingdom whole again, the Queen still loved him very deeply.

Guinevere dawdled as she got herself ready for the day ahead once she called one of her ladies in waiting to come help her dress. After they finished, she ordered the servant to go to the kitchen to make breakfast and tea for her and the King, then left their bedchamber to go and find her husband, where she suspected she would find him inside the war room, or within his own private quarters where Arthur spent much of his time reading over the scrolls and books that consumed him.

At last, it was the war room were the Queen found her King, as Arthur was preparing to leave with his knights on another mission while he dressed in his armor, and when he saw her enter, he called out to her saying, "Good morning, Guinevere. I hope you slept well."

She watched as one of his men helped Arthur put on his chest armor while she despondently replied, "I might have slept better had you been there with me."

"I know," her husband answered as he raised his hand to indicate to his man to stop a moment, then moved forward to stand before the Queen and reached down to take her hands into his own. "I know that you've been lonely as of late, my love. And I know I haven't been the husband you have wanted me to be for you. I truly apologize, but right now… my kingdom needs me to be their King and with Merlin imprisoned, and his prophecy of me being the man to repair this broken kingdom remaining unfulfilled… There is just so much to be done. But not for much longer, Guinevere."

"What do you mean, not for much longer?" she asked worryingly when he pulled away from her to finish getting suited up. "Has something happened? What is this mission you're about to go on, Arthur?"

The King smiled, as his most trusted friend finished with his armor, then Arthur sheathed Excalibur into its scabbard on his side as he responded, "Today is the day when on of Merlin's prophecies will finally be fulfilled. And we're about to have some guests, from a far away land who will help to free Merlin at last."

It was then that three of his knights entered the room as Percival called out, "We are all ready to leave, Your Majesty. Grif… can you go out to help finish preparing the horses?"

"Right away," the squire to their king replied right away and rushed from the room to do as he was asked.

"You're too hard on him, Percival," Arthur then stated once his friend was gone.

The knight laughed and then answered, "And you're too soft on him… My Lord. I know that you have every intention of making Grif one of us someday for his loyalty to you and to our kingdom. But honestly, I don't believe he has the heart of a knight. Or the strength. He may be brave, but I can't help but feel that it's more because he's a fool rather than stalwart."

Arthur nodded, then responded, "I guess we'll find out in due time. It's time to go. But first…"

"Forgive me again, Your Highness," he whispered, after he stood in front of his wife once more and kissed her goodbye. "I promise, we will be back before nightfall and when we return with our new friends, I would like to hear your plans for the ball I would like for you to plan for us in their honor. They will be doing us a great service and I wish to celebrate this joyous occasion. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Of course," the Queen replied confidently. "It'll be wonderful, Arthur. Not the ball, but to have you finally freed from your duty to fulfill Merlin's prophecies so you can be my husband again. As well as to have Merlin home with us."

King Arthur nodded and kissed her once more, then walked away to leave with Percival and the rest of his knights. The Queen watched as he departed, then rode away from the castle on his horse in lead of the men behind his charge. Once they were gone, she walked back up the stairs to their bedroom and called for her handmaid to bring her the breakfast she had hoped to eat with her husband, only to have to eat it herself.

Back in the present time…

 _The knights' leader smiled down on those from Storybrooke as he spoke up for his men steadfastly saying, "I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you."_

 _Hook looked up at the King and his knights with suspicion and concern while he questioned, "Find us?"_

 _"My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise," one of the soldiers on his horse beside their leader said to him with a mock tone._

 _"You were expecting us," Mary Margaret uttered with surprise while those from Storybrooke continued to stare up at the men on horseback in concern, still afraid as to what their business with them might be._

 _King Arthur then continued, "It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things."_

 _Upon hearing the name of the Sorcerer whom they had all come to Camelot to find so they could save Killian, Emma immediately asked, "Merlin… Where is he? We were told that he's been missing."_

 _"For years, yes," the King answered her firmly, though he continued to smile down on them. "But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me…"_

 _The Savior questioned once more, "Where?"_

 _Arthur proudly responded, "Why, Camelot, of course."_

"We would be deeply honored to join you and your men in your kingdom, Your Majesty," David replied sincerely as the others looked over at him before turning back to the men before them as he went on. "However, first we have to return to the rest of our friends who have traveled here to Camelot with us. They're waiting for us a short distance from here… on a pirate ship. A long story for us to tell later on, but… They are waiting for us. Also, upon our arrival here, we came across a village that had been attacked and set on fire. We were hoping to be able to go back and help them, in any way we can. If we even can."

"I admire that each of you wish to be of service to the people of my kingdom, but I too have seen the destruction," Arthur answered with sincerity. "Rest assured, I have already sent a number of my knights to help the villagers in their time of need. They will take good care of the people."

Emma looked worryingly over at Killian, who was still standing beside her as he bowed his head in shame upon hearing of his own sins being cared for by others not to blame, and she then tightened her hold over his hand in hope of offering him some comfort without saying a word.

The others noticed this as well, then Regina spoke up to the soldiers saying, "We're happy to hear that… Your Majesty. Is it all right that we still continue on to find our friends before heading with you to your castle?"

Arthur nodded and dismounted from his horse so he could walk along beside his guests from their distant land, as did each of his knights, then he responded, "Of course it's all right. If each of you would grant us the pleasure of your names?"

"Well… I guess I'll introduce us," the former Evil Queen replied, then indicated with her hands who each of the heroes were as she spoke of them. "I'm Regina Mills and the mayor of our small town. This is my son, Henry… as well as Emma's son. Emma is his birth mother that is… while I've just adopted him. Another long story, which I don't really care to get into. But anyways… We have Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest, Mary Margaret, her husband, David, and their son, Neal. Mary Margaret and David are Emma's parents. And last, but not least… we have with us Killian Jones and Archie Hopper."

"It's a true pleasure to meet you all," the King answered, looking around at each of the newcomers as they were spoken of. "I look forward to getting to know you, as well as the rest of your friends once we find them. And when we return to Camelot, you'll be happy to know that sometime within the next few nights… I hope tomorrow night… there will be a ball thrown in your honor. A way of showing you our hospitality here in Camelot. I hope you will all attend and have a merry time."

Mary Margaret looked over at her husband excitedly as David laughed, then he turned back to Arthur and exclaimed, "Of course we'll be happy to attend, Your Majesty. My wife is excited because we haven't been to a ball in a very long time and we do miss them."

The King smiled again and then responded, "You will all have a wonderful time. An evening to remember."


	8. Chapter 8

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Eight

It didn't take long for those from Storybrooke, along with Arthur and his knights to make their way to where the Jolly Roger had finally landed once the twister brought the heroes to Hook, then vanished just as magically as it had appeared. Upon seeing his ship that had been his home for well over two centuries now on land, Killian made his way towards it in reverie and slowly roamed his hand over the bottom planks while he silently observed the damage the storm had caused after the winds had torn away at the pieces of wood and its sails, then crashed it down into the trees until it finally struck the ground within the clearing where it stood now.

"I'm so sorry about the damages, Killian," Emma stated quietly when she walked over to stand with him again, then gently laid her hand over the small of his back and held him. "Your ship was the only possession we knew you had that would help us find you."

"It isn't that, love," he whispered in sincerity so that the soldiers wouldn't be able to really hear him, then turned his eyes nervously towards the King and his knights when he saw them watching him and the Savior just as suspiciously, until he finally looked over at Emma again. "It's just… I never expected I would ever see her again. Or you… especially not you."

She reached down to his hook and lifted it against her chest, then she answered, "I really am here. I promised you that I would find a way to save you. I meant it. Just as we'll find a way to restore the Jolly Roger until she's good as new. We should probably find her some water to rest in though."

Hook smiled softly and then responded, "Aye. That should suit her much better."

"Is everything all right here?" Arthur then called out to them, as he and his men continued to look on at them in confusion.

"Yes… of course everything's fine," the Savior replied while she cleared her throat in order to break herself out from her worry for the man she loved, as he loved her. "Our friends should still be…"

All of a sudden, Hook's first mate called out to him from up onboard the ship's deck saying, "Captain! Thank God, they found you. And quickly too."

Killian stared at him with surprise as he uttered, "Mr. Smee… you're here too."

"There's no shortage of people who want to help you at home in Storybrooke," Emma answered him with a smile on her face. "And your first mate isn't the only one who's come."

"I hope those of you with magic know a spell or two that can fix this vessel up again, or we might not be going anywhere for quite a long time," August said when he too stepped down from the ship after Smee, as did three of the seven dwarfs including Leroy, who never really made it known he cared much for Hook as they usually fought more than they could talk civilly with one another, and finally Zelena.

Regina came up behind Emma and Killian as she watched her sister being led off the Jolly Roger by the three dwarfs and then grumbled, "Bringing Zelena along wasn't exactly a choice any of us wanted to make. But she's here because we didn't have time to put her back in her cell before the twister took us away."

Killian looked between the two women standing with him in confusion until Emma quickly clarified, "She was the only one with the power we needed to get us here. But we can talk about that later."

"Everyone, for those of you who haven't met yet… just to make things quick, this is this kingdom's ruler, King Arthur and his knights," the Queen called out to their friends they had just met up with while she specified those she spoke about once again like she had before. "Your Majesty… these are the rest of our friends. August, Leroy, Doc, Happy, Smee, John with Robin's son, Roland, and well… Zelena. Don't bother talking with her. She's mute. Has been for awhile now."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the King then responded to them in greeting. "And rest assured, if there's anything you need to help you repair this rather remarkable ship of yours, just say the word and you'll have it. Now… shall we get going? I'd like to introduce you to my wife… the Queen of course, and to our kingdom."

When everyone arrived in Camelot, within the castle's courtyard a short time later, those from another land stared up at the King's fortress with awe until Arthur spoke to them again saying, "Friends… Allow me to introduce you to Merlin."

Emma and the others looked around them and when they didn't see anyone else who looked anything like a sorcerer would, she turned back to the King as she replied, "I don't understand. Who are you talking about? We thought you said Merlin was missing. Like we said before, we were told he was lost."

"Yes, sorry for the confusion," he answered with a chortle and then walked up the large tree in the center of where they stood as he rested his hand up against its trunk. "This is him. Has been for many… many years."

 _"So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?" Hook snidely responded out of frustration as he and the others stared up at it in disbelief._

 _King Arthur stepped away from it to stand again with a few of his knights who remained with him upon their return while they continued to talk and then he replied, "I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there."_

 _Emma kept her eyes on the tree as she questioned sternly, "And you think we can get him out?"_

 _"Oh, we don't think… we know," Arthur answered again from behind them. "Merlin's prophecies are never wrong."_

 _"Why are you so eager to free him?" one of the knights beside their king asked of the heroes skeptically._

 _David looked at Percival and then to Arthur again nervously, not wishing to implicate Hook in being the one they would see as responsible for the danger they were all in, with hope of protecting their friend as he responded, "Our home is being threatened by… It's called the Dark One."_

 _While Killian turned away from this land's ruler to avoid his gaze and looked into Emma's eyes with concern, Arthur replied coldly, "The Dark One. Yes, we're well aware of that demon. That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first, we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior. So, which of you is it?"_

"I am," Emma then answered him steadfastly, as she tightened her grip over Killian's hand she was now holding instead of his hook. "I'm the Savior. I was born from the true love my parents share. If I can help to free Merlin, I'll do whatever it takes to do it. There's a lot at stake and not just for both of our kingdoms. The people we love too."

"I couldn't agree more," the King responded, then motioned to his guests to join him as he and his knights began to walk inside of the castle standing tall before them. "Come and meet Guinevere. She'll be happy I'm home. I promised her I would be before nightfall. Then later, I will introduce you to the rest of my knights, as well as our people."

It was then that Leroy spoke up as he followed them alongside his brothers asking, "Is there going to be food here?"

David and Mary Margaret glared back at him for his blunt outburst while the dwarf raised his hands as though to question what he had said wrong, but Arthur just laughed along with the rest of his men and the other dwarfs, then replied, "Yes, there will be plenty of food. Along with our kingdom's finest ale. Whatever you wish for, just ask for it. Like I said, you're all my guests of honor. I do hope you enjoy your time here with us. Welcome to Camelot."


	9. Chapter 9

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Nine

Later the same evening, after the newcomers had been introduced to Queen Guinevere and to the rest of Arthur's knights, their gathering remained within the throne room as everyone talked, ate, drank, and celebrated the arrival of the heroes from this mysterious land of theirs from so far away. The hours grew late when the men whom the King had sent off to help the villagers who had lost everything earlier that afternoon had finally returned, though each of the knights eagerly joined in to meet the guests and to celebrate with them. However, Arthur found his squire amongst the crowd of soldiers and without a word, he quickly grabbed Grif's arm to pull him out into the hallway where they could talk in private.

Upon seeing the coldness in Arthur's eyes as he did so, Grif looked over at his King nervously while he questioned, "My Lord… is something wrong?"

Arthur looked around them to make sure they were absolutely alone and then finally he responded, "Not with you there isn't. I need to know what you might have learned while you were in what was left of that village. Did the people tell you what or who the monster was that had attacked and set fire to their homes? Did they mention anything to you about the Dark One?"

"No Sir… Your Majesty," the squire replied strangely as he shook his head, then continued. "However… while none of them overheard this demon, or whatever he was give his name, they mentioned that they had heard him constantly speaking to voices that were only inside his head and that he kept going on about the darkness. That he needed to find a sorcerer to help him rid himself of this darkness. You don't suppose…"

"That this demon whom the villagers spoke of is the Dark One?" the King answered smugly. "I don't doubt it. The Dark One is here in Camelot. He must have followed these heroes from Storybrooke, or… they followed him here to try to stop him. But then… Grif, did the people of the village happen to describe what their attacker looked like?"

Grif followed Arthur back to the doorway to the throne room where they both stood as the ruler observed his guests closely, especially the supposed Savior and the dark man always at her side, and then his squire responded, "They said he was wearing a… a robe. A very large robe that hid all of his clothes, but that he also had dark disheveled hair and angry eyes. Oh… and he wore a hook in place of one of his hands."

Arthur grinned smugly as he stared at the one whom the dark haired woman had introduced to them as Killian Jones, then replied, "I thought as much. It thought it strange how he's been acting. Always looking away from me and even them as though he's ashamed, or in trying to hide something. It appears this Savior of theirs… is in love with the Dark One. And he's here right now pretending to be a friend."

"Sire… if this is true, then we'll need to do something," the other man still with him stated again with deep concern. "But how do we fight against the Dark One? He could kill us all with a mere flick of his wrist if he wants to."

"We won't do anything about him for right now," the King answered quietly, after he shoved his squire back further, just to make sure they were still alone once again. "We must go on pretending like we know nothing of the Dark One being here, just as he's pretending to be a hero. I need you to do something for me, Grif."

The younger man looked at Arthur again and then nodded while he responded in sincerity, "Anything, My Lord. You know I will do anything for you and for our kingdom."

The King smiled smugly as he turned back to him again as well, then he replied, "Yes I do. Thank you, Grif."

Early into the evening, the next day…

"My lady," Percival stated to Regina when he came walking up to her and Robin while they stood out the courtyard observing the tree that was really an imprisoned sorcerer, as the two heroes both turned around to face the knight until he immediately bowed and knelt down before the Queen with a box containing a pink jeweled necklace raised out to her in his hands. "Forgive me for intruding. But the King has asked me to bring you this gift, as he's given one to each of you lovely ladies who've come to join us here. He'd be honored if you would wear it to the ball this evening."

"It's quite exquisite," Regina answered after she gasped at the gift's splendor. "I'd be happy to wear it tonight."

Percival stood again while Robin took the necklace and tenderly placed it around his love's neck, then the knight smiled as he continued, "I look forward to a dance with you… that is if you will allow me this honor?"

He quickly looked over at Robin and added, "If you will… of course?"

"I'd be happy to have one dance with you," the Queen responded to the knight with sincerity, then watched him walk away again before she turned back to the man she loved and smiled.

"He isn't the only one looking forward to dancing with you this evening," the archer replied sweetly, then leaned in to kiss Regina before raising his arm so he could walk her back inside the castle where they could proceed to get ready for the ball.

Meanwhile…

 _Inside one of the castle's towers that contained the guests' quarters, the Charmings were preparing Neal for bed before the ball began while Doc, who had been asked to babysit their son for the night, stood nearby the cradle beside them, but before they left, both_ _Mary Margaret and David looked down on their son worryingly. However, Doc assured them Neal would be perfectly safe and that he was happy to be watching him for them._

 _It was then that Regina appeared in the doorway and entered the room as well, as she spoke up saying, "I can watch him. I'm not going."_

 _When she walked away and headed into her own quarters, Mary Margaret followed after Regina as she retorted, "But you have to. Everyone's expecting you."_

 _"I should be figuring out how to free Merlin, not… fox-trotting my way across Club Med-ieval," the former Evil Queen answered her in frustration._

 _"Regina?" her stepdaughter questioned, after sensing Regina was hiding the real truth about why she didn't want to go to the ball from her._

 _Pretending she didn't know what Mary Margaret was talking about, Regina curtly uttered, "What?"_

 _The Princess continued firmly, "The truth."_

 _"I can't go, all right?" Regina finally responded feeling even more frustrated. "I can't."_

 _"Because why?" the younger woman persistently asked her again._

 _At last, Regina looked at Mary Margaret as she reluctantly replied, "Because. Because I don't know how to dance."_

 _Her stepdaughter looked at Regina with surprise, as David just smiled while his wife answered, "Well, that can't be possible. You and I went to dozens of balls together."_

 _"Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife," the Queen retorted curtly._

 _Mary Margaret finally understood as she kept her eyes on Regina while David said, "I doubt Robin Hood will mind if you step on a few toes."_

 _But then Mary Margaret questioned her stepmother once more as she asked, "This isn't about Robin, is it?"_

 _"People aren't expecting an ex-Evil Queen tonight," Regina responded worryingly. "How will they ever believe I can free Merlin if I can't even convince them I know how to dance?"_

 _"You can if we teach you," the younger woman replied smugly as she turned and smiled at her husband who also continued to smile, then back to Regina again._

 _Regina immediately retorted, "No."_

 _David turned to Doc as he motioned to the dwarf to pick up the music box sitting on top of one of their trunks and stated, "Doc."_

 _"Your Majesty," he continued with a bow to Regina, who just scoffed at their intentions to help her._

 _"Wait," Mary Margaret then quickly interrupted them upon realizing something wasn't quite right. "Sorry. The first thing my mother taught me about dancing… You have to learn to move in a dress, not a sensible pantsuit."_

 _Regina looked at her frustratingly and then down at herself until she relented again saying, "Fine."_

 _Regina raised her hands and snapped her fingers as she magicked herself into a black gown with a flowing black and red cape like she would have worn if she were still the Evil Queen, then when those before her stared at her in distaste, she asked snidely, "What?"_

 _"It's a little… scary," the Prince answered her as he struggled to think of the right word to describe her look._

 _"What he means is… if you want people to see you as something more than the Evil Queen, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil?" his princess quickly corrected her husband before her stepmother could become upset._

 _Regina waved her hands over her body again as she magicked herself into a pink gown this time and looked at everyone worryingly to see if they approved, then Mary Margaret responded assuredly, "Now, that is perfect. And it even matches your necklace."_

 _David walked towards Regina again so they could continue on with their dance lesson and gently placed one hand over the small of her back, then took her right hand with the other as he said quietly, "All right, follow me. Just feel it. Step back with your left. All right?"_

 _"Mm-hmm," she muttered nervously as he did so._

 _"And… oh, oh, that's okay," he replied with pain in his voice when they first started to dance until Regina quickly stepped on his toes by accident and stepped back a little in frustration._

 _However, he quickly assured her that it was all right while he kept hold of her in the same stance so they could continue as he answered, "That's all right. You're fine, you're fine. Ready? And… one, two, three. One, two, three. There you go."_

 _Both of them laughed as they continued to dance, while Mary Margaret and Doc both swayed to the music while they watched on. Little did they know that they were being watched through the jewel inside of the necklace Regina wore around her neck given to her by Arthur's knight, as Percival listened to their conversation from another of the castle's towers. He glared at the woman he knew to be the Evil Queen coldly through the jewel's magic, then left the room in order to prepare himself for the evening's events._


	10. Chapter 10

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Ten

 _Inside of Emma's room once Mary Margaret left her own so she could help her daughter finish getting ready for the ball as well, she stood behind Emma who was sitting in front of the mirror, as she carefully laid the flowered crown over her daughter's head to add to her elegant, flowing white gown while she spoke in reverie saying, "I remember my first ball. I was eight years old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical… All of the lights, the music. And I remember thinking, 'I can't wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own."_

 _Emma smiled up at her mother through the mirror's reflection and reached out to take her hand, then whispered softly, "I'm glad I get to share it with you, too, Mom."_

"I know you are," her mother replied happily, until she saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes as Emma laid her head over the back of her hand seeking some small comfort. "But you're worried about something too. Is it Killian?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever really called him by his real name," the Savior responded in surprise when she turned around to face her, as Mary Margaret helped her to stand up, then walked her over to the bed so they could sit down together. "It's nice to hear it. Does this mean you no longer see him as the man he used to be like Dad still does?"

Snow White faced her daughter as she answered sincerely, "Emma, I haven't seen the man you love as Captain Hook for a long time, and while your father may not admit it… neither has he really. Especially after all Killian's done for you, especially now with him willingly becoming the Dark One in order to keep you from having to make that sacrifice. We just continue to call him Hook because it's still a part of who he is. The version of Hook who loves you. He loves you so… so much and he's proved it to you, and to us, time and time again. We are going to save him. You'll see."

Emma smiled sadly as she reached up with one hand to wipe away the few tears that began to fall down her face and replied quietly, "I'm thankful for that, Mom. Really, I am. It's just… He's scared right now. And the truth is, I am too. I know Killian didn't mean to allow the darkness to take over him at the village. He never would have hurt anyone if it hadn't have forced him to. But his guilt is tearing him apart inside because he doesn't see it that way. He won't talk about what happened with me yet, but I can tell. I've always been able to tell when he blames himself for things, even when he doesn't have anything to be ashamed about. He wears his guilt all over his face, even when he was still… Captain Hook."

"Tell me about your first ball again," Mary Margaret then said to try to pull her daughter out of her mind that was full of fear for the man she loved in hope that she would be able to enjoy herself at the ball. "When you and Killian went to the one thrown by King Midas after you became trapped in our past."

"It was… magical," the Savior responded as her mother had moments ago with sudden cheerfulness in her eyes and in her heart. "Just like it was for you and Dad every time you ever went to a ball. I didn't really think so at the time. I mean… I did, but… I was terrified at first. So was he for that matter. At least when we were confronted with having to make up names for ourselves when Midas asked us who we were so his herald could announce us. But then… he changed and Killian became…dashing. A perfect gentleman."

Back when Emma and Killian fell through Zelena's time portal…

 _Upon arriving at the ball where Emma hoped both of her parents would soon be, she began to go on and on to Hook about how her parents liked to reminisce about their pasts as she and Killian began to walk through the crowds of guests while she quietly muttered, "Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball. What's the big deal about these things?"_

 _When they made their way through to where the people were dancing to the music playing around them, Emma then froze as she began to watch the dancers in amazement, then Killian leaned in closer to her with a smile on his face and whispered, "You were saying?"_

 _"What I'm supposed to do?" she then asked him while she stared at how perfect their moves were and how graceful the women looked as they danced with their men._

 _"Blend in," he answered confidently, smiling again while he took her by the hand and then guided her over to the dance floor._

 _The Savior allowed herself to be led by Hook as she looked at him in surprise and replied, "Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?"_

 _Killian laid her hand down on top of his right shoulder, then reached down to place her other hand within his wooden one and wrapped his arm around her to lay his good hand over the small of her back so he could hold her before he finally looked into her eyes as they began to dance, all while he responded, "It's called a waltz. There's only one rule… Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."_

 _The Savior and the pirate captain continued dancing without words while they looked into each other's eyes, for awhile allowing themselves to forget the reason why they were there that night and that they were in any danger. Neither Prince Charming, nor Snow White had made an appearance and Emma was actually having fun being at a ball with Killian._

 _"Watch the mocking," she finally stated as she noticed him smiling smugly at her while they were side by side. "I'm actually getting the hang of this."_

 _"I'm not mocking you, Swan," he answered her as he knelt down on one knee to allow Emma to dance around him like the dance called for them to do. "I'm just thinking about what you said in Storybrooke, about not being a princess."_

 _Emma smiled at him at in disbelief and replied, "Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is 'I told you so?"_

 _Killian stood again and bowed to her before pulling her close to him like before while he responded in sincerity, "I believe what I'm trying to say, Your Highness… is that you appear to be a natural."_

Back in the present once more…

Emma was smiling happily as she spoke to her mother of that night which now seemed so long ago, until she finally remembered she was no longer there in another time or in similar circumstances where the two of them were just themselves. Even if they did have to give fake names so they could blend in without being made as imposters.

"It wasn't long after that we remembered our reasons for actually being there, but until all disaster struck… it was wonderful," the Savior continued until she finished, then Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into her arms to hold her until it was finally time for them to head down to the ball within Camelot.

"I know Killian is worried and hardly in the mood for dancing and celebrating," she said again worryingly as they walked through the castle's corridors arm in arm. "I'd be too if I were the Dark One as I would have been were it not for him. We should be trying to figure out how to free Merlin like Regina was saying to you and Dad. The longer the darkness is inside of him… the more Killian suffers and I can't stand that there's nothing I can do to help him."

Her mother nodded in understanding as they came upon the top of the stairwell overlooking the main hall where the ball was being held, then she answered, "Just try to think about your love for him, as I'm sure he'll be thinking about you as well. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see."

All of a sudden, one of King Arthur's heralds presented Emma and her mother, as they turned to face the people below when he loudly cried out, "Now presenting… the Savior, Emma Swan and Lady Mary Margaret!"


	11. Chapter 11

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Eleven

Minutes ago…

A short time before his family came down to join in the ball's festivities once it slowly came underway, Henry was standing inside a balcony window as he observed the people of this kingdom he had only ever read about in books at school or in Storybrooke's library, and never dreamed he would ever see. Of course… the teenager from the land without magic never thought he'd ever find himself in any realm other the world he knew. Camelot was remarkable and every bit as magical as his books said it was. However, when he turned his head and spotted a young girl about his own age as she walked over to the refreshments tables to get herself something to drink, all of his thoughts about where he was now vanished and Henry Mills immediately became smitten by her.

Once she left the tables, the thirteen year old followed after her around the room as Henry continued to watch her from a distance, too afraid to actually go up to her in order to introduce himself, as much as he wanted to. What he didn't realize was that she noticed him doing so and that she couldn't help but be a little smitten by him as well. She was just more subtle about showing her feelings than he was.

It wasn't long after Henry started following the girl around while he remained along the walls, that August soon came over to stand beside him as he noticed the exchanges between the two teenagers and spoke up quietly saying, "It looks like somebody's found a reason to not be bored amongst this many adults in one room. I'm guessing you have no idea who she is. Am I right?"

The boy looked over at him in embarrassment as he questioned, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes," the former wooden puppet answered him, then laughed. "Don't worry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a bit interested in you too."

"You make me sound like a freak or something," Henry replied curtly, then looked back towards the other teenager's direction and saw her speaking with an older man he presumed was her father. "What am I supposed to do, August? I want to find out who she is. But I'm not from here and I've got nothing to offer her."

August looked at him strangely as he asked, "What are you talking about? You've got a lot going for you, Henry. You're her age for one thing. I don't see anyone else here who is even close to fitting that qualification. And then there's the fact that you're not from around here. Tell me… after you've been stuck in Storybrooke for all these years, didn't you long to get away and see these kinds of miraculous worlds like this one?"

The teenager nodded as he responded, "Yeah. Of course I did."

"Don't you think she might feel the same way?" his friend continued, then turned Henry around so that he was facing her and gently shoved him forward. "Go talk to her and tell her about the land where you're from."

"There isn't anything he can tell her about Storybrooke that would impress her when you compare it to here or the Enchanted Forest," Grumpy then retorted curtly when he walked over to join them as well. "Let me tell you… I wouldn't mind just staying here after the rest of you return home. But then I wouldn't see my brothers ever again."

Henry grinned at the dwarf and then walked away to follow August's advice, while August turned to Leroy as well as he said again, "I think you'd miss Storybrooke more than you let on. You don't have to admit it, but you did call it home just now. If you did hate it as much as you claim, you wouldn't have."

The dwarf glared at him as he snidely answered, "Yeah… what do you know?"

Meanwhile…

Killian sat down on the edge of the bed in the quarters he'd been given after he had finished dressing into more formal, yet similar attire as such that he preferred to wear, and he slowly began to became lost in his thoughts while he tried to settle his frustration over having to attend a ball as his troubles consumed him, especially when there were too many things he could be doing with his time there other than dancing. Even if the small part of him he hoped was still good remembered the last ball he had attended with Emma while in her parents' past, and longed to go back to that evening, if only for a moment.

"Are you ready to head down?" David suddenly interrupted him, as Killian jumped upon being slightly startled upon his and Archie's arrival when they both walked into the room to check on him. "I'm sorry. How are you doing? Are you…"

"Alright?" Hook brusquely finished for him. "Hardly. We shouldn't be attending a ball tonight. Or any night while we're here for that matter. There are more pressing matters to attend to, mainly finding a way to release Merlin from that bloody tree. Besides… what right do I have to enjoy a celebration after what I've done? I'm the Dark One. I deserve to be locked away in an impenetrable prison like Rumplestiltskin was all those years ago."

David looked at his friend with concern and then lowered his eyes to the floor while he assuredly replied, "You're wrong about that, Hook. You're still you. You're still a good man because you feel remorse for whatever you might have done in that village yesterday afternoon to its people. It's a lot more than I could ever say about Rumplestiltskin. Gold may have had his moments where we thought he might change… or could change, but he kept on proving us wrong."

Archie kept his eyes on the pirate as he responded, "David's right. We know that what must have happened to cause you to lose control… wasn't really your fault as much as you seem to believe it is. If you were still the Captain Hook you were when you first arrived in Storybrooke a few years ago, then we would think differently. But look at all you've accomplished since then. And look at the sacrifice you made not just for Emma and Regina, but for all of us. Being willing to take on the darkness willingly to save others was selfless…"

"And one of the bravest things I've ever seen anyone ever do," the Prince added quickly when Killian raised his head to look at David again. "You've done good. Now come on. We should be heading down. The women ought to be down soon too."

Killian took a few moments to settle his mind again while he breathed in and out, then finally followed after both David and Archie down into the castle's great hall where the ball had already begun a sort time ago. However, once they entered the room, the doctor split off from them so he could join the rest of their friends, while David and Killian walked over to join with Robin at the bottom of the grand stairwell and waited for the women they loved to make their entrances as well.

"I'd say that seeing a sight like them right at this moment, is worth the distraction from our trouble here," David whispered again as he leaned over to Hook, when Emma and Mary Margaret then appeared at the top of the stairs.

At first, Killian could only stare up in awe at the woman he loved while he admired how beautiful she was to him in that moment, just as she had been wearing that glamorous red gown when they attended their first ball. However, when the herald announced them to the people of Camelot, the pirate glanced over at Charming and actually smiled to show he was captivated, and to let him know he would try to enjoy the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twelve

When Mary Margaret and Emma walked down the stairwell to join with the men they loved, Emma saw Killian was genuinely smiling at her as she drew closer to him. It made her feel grateful that he was finally able to forget momentarily of his fear and pain inside of him for as long as it would last. The fear in her own heart told her it wasn't going to be very long before that happened. But for now, she was determined to have fun that evening just as she could tell Killian was too.

 _"Swan, you look…" he then began to say once Emma stood before him as he bowed to her in honor of the princess she was, as she curtsied to him._

 _"I know," the Savior bashfully responded to him before he could finish, as she blushed at his praise and approval._

The two couples stepped off to the sides where the rest of their friends stood as Regina was then announced by the crier as well, and she walked down the stairs to join with Robin who also smiled up at her. Together, everyone joined in with the rest of the people around them as they stepped out onto the dance floor to dance as one does at a royal ball.

In the midst of the waltz, David and Mary Margaret noticed Henry talking with a girl around his own age and smiled happily upon seeing their grandson enjoying himself like his interest appeared to be too, then walked over to join him in hope of getting to know the young lady while Emma and Killian, as well as Robin and Regina continued to dance.

The rest of the heroes who were also in attendance split up from them as well once they found conversations or other things that interested them more than dancing did. John and Smee remained with the Jolly Roger to watch over the Captain's ship for him, as well as to try to make as many repairs to the damage caused by the twister as they could.

Roland was up in Robin's quarters asleep as Happy was watching over him until Archie could return to the tower to relieve him so he too could join in the festivities, while Doc remained in the Charmings' quarters with Neal. As for Zelena, she remained locked within her own quarters that had become her new prison like the one she had in Storybrooke, protected by Regina's magic so she wouldn't be able to escape again.

As the hour passed quickly, while Killian continued to dance with Emma without them having to say words to one another so they could simply enjoy being together within each other's arms amongst their family, friends, and among the music playing around them, it wasn't long before the darkness slowly began to creep its way through the cracks of Killian's happiness once again.

When it did so, he suddenly began to sense voices all around him. Voices belonging to the people as they started talking about him… about how it was poor taste of their King to allow a filthy pirate in to his ball. That there was something dark and cruel in his eyes and that they knew he was a villain who had deceived the Savior to make her believe he was something other than the demon he truly was. He was a monster. He was a murderer and that if he wasn't ended here and now, he would soon wind up killing everyone he loved.

Of course, no one was truly saying these things, or even staring at him when he passed by them while he held Emma close to him, but he was struggling more and more to ignore the taunts he knew were all inside of his mind. However, Emma could sense something had begun to trouble him when she began to feel his body tremble slightly against her own. Yet as she turned towards him to try to get the man she loved to look at her, Killian kept his gaze turned away so as to not frighten her, believing that his eyes were dark and cruel like the voices were saying about him. And then finally, Rumplestiltskin appeared before him like before with a smug grin on his face. This time without saying a word to him, as the darkness knew that its mere presence alone was enough to taunt its host.

For everyone else, the ball was going splendidly for almost an hour, when Percival at last walked over as he interrupted Regina's and Robin's dance with a smile on his face while he looked between them, then he raised his hand out to the Queen as he asked kindly, "May I cut in? Like I said earlier out in the courtyard, I've been looking forward to dancing with a beautiful woman such as yourself, my lady."

 _Regina chuckled as Robin stepped back to allow for the knight to take her hand and lead her further across the floor so they could dance while she turned back to smile at the archer as he did, then the Queen and the soldier began to dance as Percival questioned, "I trust you're having a lovely evening."_

 _"Oh, yes," she answered nervously and laughed again as though embarrassed by his kindness, but then she finally noticed Henry talking with a young girl as David and Mary Margaret had, immediately becoming a little concerned. "Everything's… Who's that girl talking to my son?"_

 _"The better question is, who are you?" the knight then suddenly asked her as his demeanor suddenly changed, causing Regina's concern to become suspicion upon hearing a more cruel tone in his voice and seeing a coldness in his eyes when she turned to face him again._

 _She tried to keep the mood light as she chuckled nervously and asked, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Percival darkly replied, "Let me tell you a story. Many years ago, a boy returned to his village in the Enchanted Forest to find it ablaze. Villagers screaming, terror in their eyes… his whole world burning like a funeral pyre. The boy hid, praying for mercy. But none came, only the angel of death. And she slipped through the flames, relishing in the horror she wrought. But before she escaped, she saw the boy. And amidst the carnage, do you know what she did? She smiled at him."_

 _"You were the boy," Regina stated in understanding as she turned to look at him once again when they finally stopped dancing._

 _"And you were the Evil Queen," he cruelly added._

 _She looked around her as she questioned him again quietly, "Who else knows? Who have you told?"_

 _Robin saw that Regina and Percival had quit their dance and appeared to be talking coldly to one another, while Arthur's knight responded, "No one."_

 _"Why not?" Regina asked strangely when she didn't pick up right away on his true motives._

 _"Because Arthur would have stopped me from doing this," the soldier answered her angrily when he suddenly drew his sword and attempted to strike her down._

 _Robin immediately rushed forward to rescue her while he cried out, "Regina!"_

Hook sensed something was wrong moments earlier while he had been keeping his eyes trained on the demon in his head as the delusion weaved in and out of those dancing around them, until his focus turned away when he saw a sudden cruelty in one of the knight's eyes as he was speaking with Regina, and knew then that Percival was going to try to kill her in front of everyone. He couldn't stop himself from zeroing in on the man's eyes as though he had become drawn to his own darkness.

 _Regina swiftly backed away several feet from as the archer suddenly tackled the knight trying to harm her, knocking the sword from Percival's hands, then continued to wrestle him for the fallen blade. David quickly pulled a sword of his own from one of the other knights standing near him, then moved in._

However, before David could reach Robin and Regina in time to help them, Killian immediately stormed over with frightening speed as he roughly grabbed Percival's arm that had just reached the fallen sword on the floor above them by his hook when the knight was about to plunge it into Robin's chest, and forcefully yanked him back to get him away from the man still struggling beneath him. As Killian did so, it gave Percival an opening to be able to slash the blade deeply across the pirate captain's chest, causing him to fall back a few steps while he gasped out in pain.

Emma cried out to him as she and David both started to run towards him in his defense when he became hurt until Killian angrily shouted, "Stay back! I'm fine."

"But ho… how…?" the knight began to stutter in fear as he stared darkly at Hook still standing in front of him as he slowly rose back to his own feet as well, still keeping a tight hold of his sword. "It's not possible. You should be writhing on the floor. This sword was enchanted to kill the Evil Queen, but its poison still should be killing you as well. You're a demon!"

All of a sudden, Percival then charged at Hook again in an attempt to kill him, but before Killian could think long enough to try to resist the darkness rising within him, he suddenly used its dark power to lift the knight high into the air above them all within a chokehold as the weaker man struggled to breathe despite the squeeze around his throat growing tighter and tighter with every second that passed.

"Killian… stop!" the Savior screamed again pleadingly as she ran around in front of the man she loved, then reached up to caress his face and laid her other hand over his own in an effort to get him to look and focus on her, not on the enemy he was killing. "Please… you don't have to do this. I know you don't want to because this isn't who you are. You can fight the darkness. I know you can. Just listen to my voice and drown everything else out. Killian!"

When the Savior's pleas were no longer working to calm him like they had when she had first found him as he was about to kill Merida, Emma finally leaned in and kissed his lips deeply to bring him back to her. Her efforts were rewarded as Killian suddenly awoke again from the trance like state he had fallen under when the darkness took control of him, then quickly released Percival from his grasp as he stumbled back in shock over what he had just done, causing the knight to fall and collapse hard to the ground.

Emma slowly moved towards the man she loved again in hope of being able to comfort him, until all of a sudden she heard her father cry out her name as Percival raised a pistol he pulled from his belt while a few of the other knights were pulling him to his feet to apprehend him, then aimed it directly at Hook to try to kill him once more. Except Emma was standing between the Dark One and his clear shot, so he took aim at the Savior's back instead and was about to fire when David quickly plunged his own sword straight through Percival's chest to kill him in order to protect his daughter and Hook too.

Arthur finally called out for everyone who wasn't one of his guests of honor or his knights to clear the room upon establishing that the ball was over, while all those from Storybrooke quickly moved forward to surround their friends involved in the battle that had taken place moments before. However, upon fully realizing what it was he had just done as he allowed the darkness in even if it was to protect those he cared about, Killian suddenly ran through everyone surrounding him and from the room when his guilt and shame overcame him.

Emma immediately ran after him when she called out for him once more, only to find that Killian vanished before she could figure out where he had gone. David stared down at the body of the man he just killed, then looked back at the King as he apologized before he and Mary Margaret also ran after their daughter and friend, followed closely by Regina, Robin, Henry, Archie, August, and Leroy.

Arthur and Queen Guinevere also looked down at the body of their once loyal friend and knight, then the King called out to the rest of his men as he ordered, "Take care of our fallen friend and be sure to treat him with the respect and honor he once earned long ago. He faltered from his duty as a knight and to this kingdom tonight, but he is still our brother. Guinevere… see to it that my commands are carried out."

The Queen sadly nodded in understanding of her husband's demands as she turned away from the man lying dead on the floor and closed her eyes in an effort to quash the tears threatening to fall, while the King's squire bowed to him when Arthur passed by him to leave after the heroes and followed after him, then replied, "I'm with you, My Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirteen

Those from Storybrooke searched for Hook wherever they could think of after he had run from the ball, and yet they still couldn't seem to find him anywhere throughout the castle or within its courtyard. Emma, her parents and son, Robin and Regina, as well as Archie, then left the grounds to begin searching the woods nearby. At last, they finally found their friend sitting in the dark of night upon the ground at the foot of a well not far away from where the Jolly Roger had landed, the moonlight in the sky being the only source of light which they could see from.

Emma slowly neared the man she loved as she walked around to face him and she could then see his head was bowed against his chest while she could tell Killian was struggling against the pain in his mind, clutching his hand tightly to his chest with his hook as it trembled greatly from having given in to the darkness that was refusing to relinquish its hold on him. She could also tell that he had yet to heal the gash across his chest from when Percival had struck him protecting Robin in the attack, as his blood trickled out beneath his clothes.

When she quietly knelt down in front of him so as not to startle him, the Savior slowly reached out as she attempted to take his hand so she could help him, until all of a sudden Killian immediately pulled away from her and lowered his head down even further while he kept his eyes closed tightly to avoid looking at her. Emma knew his guilt was plaguing him deeply from having given in to the dark entity and to his anger inside of him despite him having done so in order to protect Regina and Robin. However, none of the heroes truly blamed him for his actions.

Emma raised her head to look up at her parents, as well as to Archie with fear in her eyes as she sought for answers on how she might help him, then the doctor came over to kneel down beside her and focused his eyes on the broken man while he spoke to him quietly saying, "I know that whatever you might think of yourself right now, it isn't how any of us feel towards you. What you did… as bad as it might have been, you did it to protect two people you care about. And believe me that counts for something, Hook. I can promise you that I have done things in my life that were no better and they were done without me having the darkness trapped inside. We all have. What matters is that you accept the remorse you're feeling now and then allow it to help you move past your pain. We all want to help you. That's why we've come."

The Savior then whispered as she replied, "Killian… please don't shut yourself off from me. Talk to me. Tell me what's going in your mind so we can help you. You don't have to suffer alone."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Killian answered when he spoke at last, still without lifting his head. "There are voices inside my head. It's as though… I can hear the people here all around us… judging me for what I am. Cruel words… taunting me to just give in to the darkness and accept its power. And the Crocodile…"

"You mean… Rumplestiltskin?" Mary Margaret questioned. "You can see him?"

Understanding what he was saying, Emma responded, "It's only the darkness trying to mess with your mind, Killian. None of it is real."

Hook raised his eyes to look at her darkly as he suddenly snapped at her out of fear saying, "Do you think… I don't know that?"

"I'm sorry," he then added regretfully as his eyes softened and then closed once more before he continued. "I'm sorry. It's just that I… I've been seeing him as he's taunted me from the moment I first awoke as the Dark One. He was there in the village… He's why I allowed myself to lose control and burned everything down to the ground. Along with those bloody voices. I just had no idea… the villagers' shouting and taunts were mostly in my mind. It's been so hard… quelling my bloodlust. I've tried. But I'm weak. That demon… he's still in my head even now. All the time and I can't… I can't shake him. I am losing myself to this darkness. The only reason I'm still here… has been because you've brought me back both times, Emma."

Thankfully, Killian didn't pull away from Emma again or push her back when she gently reached down to lay her hands over the bleeding wound across his chest while he spoke to try to heal it for him. Though her magic took far too long to heal it than it should have, no doubt because of the enchantment Percival claimed he had cast over his blade meant to kill the Evil Queen alone. The only reason she knew she was able to save Killian from its power, was because he was now immortal. It was the only small mercy to him becoming the Dark One.

"All of you need to find a way to imprison me as you once did Rumplestiltskin long ago… and then leave here," Killian then said determinedly when he raised his head again to look at her, his eyes cold as he did so. "Go back home to Storybrooke… where you'll be safe. I'm no better than Gold."

Emma shook her head when she refused to listen to his demands, then she tenderly took his face in her hands in hope of getting him to see her love for him in her eyes as they filled with tears and she whispered, "You're wrong about that, Killian. Do you want to know why? Because Gold… Rumplestiltskin… he loved the power. He relished in the power that the darkness gave him and he still kept on wanting more. But you… Killian, you despise the darkness. You have been fighting against it your entire life, whether it's been in the form of this entity inside of you now, or the darkness that long ago brought you down so low… that you saw no other way out from your pain other than to become Captain Hook. You have hated who you are your whole life, just as you do again. However, this time it's because of something that is beyond your control. Thankfully, this time you aren't alone anymore. This time, we're all here for you and none of us are giving up on you. I'm not giving up on you. I didn't kiss you back in the ballroom so I could distract you from killing that knight. I kissed you because… because I love you, Killian. I always have… and I always will."

Archie was about to say something more, until he immediately rose to his feet again when King Arthur appeared while he slowly walked towards them with his squire behind him after he had heard most of Emma's words to Killian just then and harshly replied, "That is all well and good, but it doesn't change the fact that one of my most loyal and trusted men now lies dead at the hands of your friend here."

"Hook didn't kill your knight tonight," David immediately defended his friend as he moved to stand between him and the King to protect him, as did Archie, August, Leroy, and Henry. "I did. He was about to kill my daughter to get his revenge against Hook. He nearly killed our friends. I had no choice."

"Surely, you're not actually blaming Hook for what happened," Regina continued crossly as she glared at Arthur, then lifted the pink jeweled necklace she was still wearing around her neck and tossed it on the ground in front of her. "Like David said, your loyal knight attacked me first. Tried to kill me as well as Robin and then Hook when they stepped in to protect me. He attacked me for no reason, other than for being someone I once was. Gave me that necklace to wear saying that it was a gift from you, though I suspect now it was meant to spy on us… or rather on me. I know that I wronged him however many years ago it was, but I am not the Evil Queen any longer. I've fought hard to become a hero like my friends here all see me as. Just like Hook has done."

Arthur looked between those before him while he answered, "I can respect your desire to want to defend and protect your friend. And of course I understand that it was Percival's own inexcusable actions that led to his death. But one thing remains that we must discuss. Who are you really... Captain Hook was it? Are you the Dark One?"

With Emma's and Archie's help, Killian weakly rose from the ground while he struggled to get the trembling within his hand under control, though not before using his dark power again to magic away the jeweled necklace Regina had dropped moments earlier without the others seeing him do so, then David responded for him saying, "He is the Dark One. We truly apologize for the deception, but we assure you that Hook is not a danger to you or to your kingdom, Your Majesty. It's the darkness inside of him that's a threat to him and his own sanity. We trust him."

"You mean, like he wasn't a danger to the village he burned to the ground, or the people he wounded and killed?" the King asked again more cruelly. "My men returned from helping the survivors and reported to me that there were at least a dozen men and women who were killed in his assault. Several more were injured and everything within it was destroyed. What was done is… unforgivable."

While Killian lowered his head out of shame and the others standing with him looked between one another with worry, Emma on the other hand looked coldly at the ruler of Camelot before her as she began to sense that he was lying about something, but before she could call Arthur out on his own deception, Mary Margaret then responded, "As we've said, the darkness inside of him is what is responsible for what happened there. Not Killian. He's a good man trying very hard to fight against an evil entity that is far more dangerous than any of us can comprehend."

Determined to continue to defend the man whom their daughter loved, David further replied, "He had just become consumed by the darkness not long before he entered in that village. After it had ripped him away from the good life he worked very hard to earn for himself in a single moment, all because he willingly took it upon himself to save our daughter and our friend from the same fate."

"And by the way… Killian didn't kill anyone to gain this power either," the Savior firmly continued again. "And he certainly doesn't want it. That's why we're so desperate to free Merlin from that tree he's trapped in. Because he's the only one who can free Killian from the darkness and destroy it once and for all. I promise you that Camelot is safe, Your Majesty. Killian is a hell of a lot stronger than he believes himself to be. If he wanted to kill your knight in front of everyone tonight, he would have."

"Very well," Arthur finally relented. "I understand. I have trust that all of you will watch him more closely, and that you'll keep him in line should he lose control again. If not, I will be forced to take extra precautions to ensure that he can't hurt anyone else again. Good evening."

Once the King and Grif were gone as they walked away to leave them alone again, Robin shook his head sadly and then stated, "The King acted as though he barely heard a word we were saying. I'll admit, I somewhat liked Arthur when we first arrived here, but now I'm not so sure I do anymore. Or why I even did in the first place."

Emma answered coldly, "You shouldn't. Something isn't right here. When Arthur spoke about Hook's attack on the village, he was lying about something and I'm willing to bet it was the number of people who might have died. I could sense it. I just don't understand why he would lie about something like that to us, unless it's simply to make Killian feel guiltier than he already does."

"No…" she then refuted herself as she shook her head in frustration upon sensing there was something else. "There's more to it than that, I'm sure of it. He's up to something. And it's not good."

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out and stop him if we have to," Regina responded, then looked over at Hook again and walked over to stand in front of him with a look of sincerity in her eyes. "Hook, I… What you did for me tonight, and for Robin as well… I want you to know that I'm incredibly grateful to you for protecting me, despite the price you're paying for doing so. Thank you."

Much to his and everyone else's surprise, she suddenly leaned in as she hugged the man who was once an enemy to her, then almost just as quickly stepped back. Robin also moved closer to his friend and reached out to grasp his hand in a firm shake in gratitude as well, then moved beside him, with David and Emma around him as well, as they returned to the castle.

Meanwhile, after they had walked far enough away from the heroes of Storybrooke so that they were once again alone where no one else would be able to hear them talking, Arthur pulled Grif aside again while he cruelly said, "Tomorrow… I want you to begin your search for that damn dagger. I don't care how you do it, or how long it takes you to do it. Just get it done and then bring it to me. The Dark One is losing control over his actions and his own mind. The timing is perfect and Percival's unexpected act of revenge could not have been better timed if I had thought of it myself. With his power in my hands, I will restore Camelot to its righteous glory. But first I have to kill Merlin. He cannot be freed."

Grif nodded, then uttered nervously, "It will be done… My Lord. For Camelot."


	14. Chapter 14

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Fourteen

When the heroes returned to the castle from their time within the forest, it was late and they were grateful that all the guests there for the royal ball had cleared out by the time they made their way through the gates and then entered the halls. Unfortunately, the guests granted admission to stay for however long they would be in Camelot, the King's servants, and all of Arthur's knights stared darkly at Hook as he entered alongside the rest of those from Storybrooke, having been there to witness the Dark One's cruel display of power.

While David had been the one to actually kill Percival in the fight that took place at the ball's end, it was obvious that everyone only saw Killian as the monster. It was no surprise, but it was uncomfortable and at last Killian couldn't take the coldness he felt coming off from them as he rushed up the stairs leading to their quarters in order to get away from the prying and judging eyes. Emma immediately followed after him, while the others remained behind to hopefully smooth things over with the King and his men.

Once they reached his quarters, Killian sank down to the floor on the side of the bed furthest away from the doorway without saying a word to Emma, who looked down at the man she loved sadly until she sat beside him as well, took his hand in one of her own and then wrapped her arm around him so she could hold him in comfort. Finally, the Savior was able to get Killian to open up about everything he's been through from the moment he awoke within the dark vault, to the anger he felt when he used the darkness' power to nearly kill the knight. The very power that nearly took complete control over him until Emma was able to bring him back to the surface with her kiss.

They talked well into the night until Emma fell asleep within the warmth and comfort of his arms. When she did, Killian tenderly caressed her face until he slowly rose to his feet again while he lifted the woman he loved into his arms, then laid her gently into his bed and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. When he finished, Killian stared down at her until he finally walked away to sit down within the window of the tower overlooking the kingdom outside the castle so he would be able to watch over Emma while she slept, since sleep was not a luxury he knew would come to him so long as the darkness remained trapped inside of him.

The next morning, that was how Emma found him, as Killian was sitting over the balcony staring out over the kingdom as the sun arose once again. At first, she thought him not lying in bed through the night beside her was because he was respecting their boundaries, as they had yet to come as far as sleeping together. However, upon seeing the weariness and dark circles under his eyes that came from not sleeping at all when he turned his head to look at her once she rose from the bed to join him, Emma knew right away that it was the darkness within him keeping the man she loved awake, as it would continue to do so until they found a way to rid him of it.

It wasn't long after everyone awoke for the day ahead that Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Grumpy, August, and Archie all gathered together in the courtyard in front of Merlin's tree to discuss their plans. Eventually it was decided that Robin and Regina would remain behind at the castle to see if they could discover anything that might help them to free Merlin. As for the others, they planned to leave Camelot's confines so they could return to the village in search of the truth behind a number of questions they had about the King's deception from the night before.

"I need to know if there was any truth to what Arthur told us last night and we won't get any answers by staying here in the castle," Emma finally said to Killian after Regina finished explaining what she and Robin would be doing. "So, Mom, Dad, and me… we'll be returning to the village to see if we can find out for ourselves. Archie's coming in case he can be of help as a psychiatrist. And Leroy and August are coming along… well, just because. I'm hoping there will be something I can do for them as Savior. Why don't you just stay here and try to get some rest. I know you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'd rather come with you back to the village as well," Hook firmly answered her while she looked into his eyes with concern, yet love as well. "You know sleep isn't necessary for me anymore. I'm fine."

She shook her head and responded to him worryingly, "But you really don't have to do this. After what they did you? After they… After they did what you talked with me about last night? Killian… they tried to burn you at the stake like you were some evil witch, or…"

Hook interrupted, "…or an evil wizard? They were scared, Swan. They had every right to be. I hurt them. I need to face what I've done and be of help to them if I can. To try to make things right. Doing so may also help to separate me from the Dark Ones of the past."

"I had a feeling that you were going to want to go, though to be honest I'm with Emma on this one," Regina replied sternly, then she pulled the pendant Zelena once wore in order to disguise her appearance on more than one occasion, from one of the pockets of her pantsuit and carefully placed it over Killian's head and around his neck before laying its crystal against his chest. "You know that they're never going to trust any of you if you go walking into their village again with the man who attacked them at your side, which is why I'm giving you this… for now."

"This way, you won't have to resort to using your own power to disguise yourself from them," she continued as she then used her own magic to enact the pendant, transforming Killian into Robin as well, much to everyone's surprise. "This might be a little strange for you. If you'd like, I can turn you into someone from home?"

Killian looked himself over, then glanced over at Robin who was only smiling, trying hard not to laugh, then in Robin's own voice, he finally just answered, "No. It appears this disguise will do fine. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Robin spoke up jokingly saying, "Don't worry, mate. You will only have to be me temporarily."

"Kissing you looking like that is what's going to be strange," Emma then whispered playfully, as she leaned in close to the man she loved now in the disguise of one of their closest friends. "But I think we can manage."

"Killian… are you really sure that you're up to doing this?" she then asked him after she started kissing him until she could sense his distress about returning to the village he destroyed upon losing a battle against the darkness despite what he said about needing to come along with them. "Like I said, you don't have to. We don't blame you for what happened then, just as we don't blame you for what happened last night."

The Captain shook his head and then responded, "You might not, but it doesn't change the fact that I am to blame… darkness or no darkness. I'm just grateful you were able to bring me out of it before I could hurt anyone else. Please, let's go. I promise you I'll be fine. Unless of course you're more afraid of me losing control again and would rather I stay?"

Emma gently shook her head as she refuted worryingly, "No! No… of course not. That isn't it at all. I'm only worried about you. We all are. You're already dealing with enough guilt. I just didn't want you to have to feel anymore. I'm not afraid of you. Killian."

"Just be careful," Robin said again when his friends embraced one another, while the others began to walk on ahead until Emma and Killian quickly joined them. "Don't worry about things here."

"Robin and I are going to see what we can figure out about Arthur from our end while we're looking for a way to help Merlin," the Queen added as well. "It turns out, Merlin left a number of his things behind here in one of this castle's towers. Arthur has already given us permission to see what we can use. He didn't seem too thrilled when I asked, but I have a feeling he said yes because he knew we'd think him saying no would make us suspicious of him. If this King has anything to hide, hopefully we'll be able to discover something soon enough. I just hope Arthur doesn't suspect we're already suspicious of him. Good luck out there."

Regina and the archer watched their friends until they were out of sight, then together they returned inside to the castle where the others who stayed behind, remained to help watch over the children. They failed to see Grif watching them climb up to Merlin's tower from where he stood concealed from the heroes' sight, then headed to the guests' quarters to start his search for the missing dagger only he and Arthur knew was tethered to the Dark One amongst them.


	15. Chapter 15

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Fifteen

Inside Merlin's tower…

After nearly two hours of searching through a number of books, scrolls, potions, and other odds and ends that the Sorcerer had left behind when he became imprisoned in the tree a millennia ago, the former Evil Queen finally… hesitantly, brought Zelena out of her own imprisonment within her quarters to help her and Robin. Unfortunately, Regina realized that there was far too much for her and Robin to search through alone, certainly far more than they expected there to be. The only problem was that they knew they would need to give the Wicked Witch something in return for her help.

Once the three of them returned to the tower containing all things magic, Regina turned and glared at her sister while she spoke up coldly saying, "So, what exactly do you want? Just keep in mind that we're giving you a chance to leave the confines of your quarters for awhile and if you're good, we might even allow you to go outside for a walk in the fresh air. Oh… and just so you know, we will not be letting you out of our sight. So, freedom isn't something you can negotiate for. I'm talking about reading material like before, or food, drink…"

When Zelena raised her hand to her throat and mimicked angrily as though she were speaking, since she was currently unable to, Robin talked for her as he snidely responded, "I think she may want her voice back. I suppose it's really the least we could do for her."

"Fine," the Queen stated begrudgingly and then waved her hand over the other woman to undo her magic that was keeping Zelena mute. "So… what do you say, sis? But before you ask for anything, I'd first like to hear the magic words."

"If you're looking for gratitude for my voice back, you can forget it," the witch brusquely retorted and then walked over to the table where a box containing a number of vials filled with what she gathered were potions, as she cautiously began to pick each one up to observe them. "I don't want anything from you. Well except for my voice, which you just gave me. I suppose I'll do the right thing here, so long as it keeps you from taking it away from me again."

Regina ignored her and returned to one of scrolls she had been reading before going to collect her sister, then after several minutes, Zelena cleared her throat loudly to break the silence that fell between them again and uttered, "You know… on second thought, I wouldn't object to some food and a little to drink. It's been awhile and seeing as I happened to miss last night's festivities, which I heard from one of the dwarfs that it became quite exciting at the end…"

The younger of the sisters immediately summoned some meat and potatoes, as well as a glass of ale in front of her while she callously replied, "The dwarfs can have big mouths. Just eat and keep working. Let me know if you find…"

"Regina… what is it?" Robin asked out of concern when the woman he loved failed to finish her sentence, while Regina noticed as one of the scrolls on the table beside her suddenly began to glow. "What is that?"

"It's writing," she answered him anxiously, then cautiously reached out to touch the scroll in order to know whether or not it was safe for her to open it up to read whatever was being quilled. "Someone, or something is using magic to write words in ink across this blank scroll. The question is… who?"

When it didn't shock or hurt her to touch it, Regina continued to pick it up and carefully unraveled it to open it, while Zelena then responded, "Didn't the King here say something about this almighty sorcerer being able to send messages to him even though he's trapped out in that tree out there? I mean… he has been sending Arthur prophecies that included one about us coming here."

Regina smiled as she began to read the words that had already appeared while she snidely replied again, "I hate to say it, sis… but I think you might be right."

"What does it say?" the archer asked when he walked around the table to stand beside her.

" _Long ago I was imprisoned when I cried a tear for my lost love,_ " the Queen began to read once the magic finished and the glow faded. " _If you wish to free me, you will need to acquire another. Combined with both dark and light magic is the key. And a tree I will be no more._ "

Zelena scoffed and then uttered again, "Well if that isn't the most vague and ridiculous riddle I've ever heard."

Regina ignored her sister again while she looked over at Robin and said eagerly, "That's it. Sometimes… spells are like snakebites. You can make the antivenom with the venom. If a tear of lost love trapped Merlin…"

"Then another tear might just be powerful enough to get him out of the tree," Robin finished for her upon understanding what she was telling them. "This is great that we now have the answer we've been looking for, but the question is… How are we supposed to get ourselves a tear of a lost love?"

"That's going to have to be what we figure out next," the Queen answered, as she carefully rolled up the scroll again and then magicked it from her hands to someplace where she knew it would be safe… from Arthur, his knights, or anyone else who might want to keep them from releasing the Sorcerer at last. "We can discuss it with Emma, Hook, and the Charmings when they get back. For now, I have to go back up to my quarters to get me the mirror I brought here to Camelot with me. One that I might be able to use to spy on Arthur with. Turnabout is fair play after all."

Robin walked with her while they dragged Zelena along between them to bring her back to her own quarters, though not before Regina used her magic to take away her sister's voice again, and he responded, "Actually… it was Percival who was spying on you. Not Arthur himself."

The woman he loved glared at him as she replied, "For all we know, he was spying on me for the King. I don't care if Arthur seemed surprised by his knight's actions last night. Now I'm really regretting that I just tossed the jeweled necklace Percival gave me onto the ground in the forest after the ball. I should have kept it so I could run some tests on it."

"Well, the knight did say Arthur had given the other women necklaces as well," the archer answered, just as they reached Zelena's room, then shoved her back inside and once again placed the protection spell over the doorway to keep her confined. "If that's true, then we might be able to use one of them later."

"He was lying about that," she responded coldly. "Percival was spying on me only because he knew that I was the Evil Queen and he wanted to be sure that he was right about who I was. Definitively that is. And I gave him exactly what he needed. When I talked to Mary Margaret and David about my concerns over going to the ball last night as the woman I once was. But that's all history. Come on. After I get my mirror…"

Before Regina could continue, they arrived at the top of the long winding stairwell that led them to hers and Mary Margaret's quarters, and were surprised to find Grif searching through her trunk given to her from Guinevere upon their arrival, since the heroes all came to Camelot with hardly any possessions of their own, and she immediately shouted, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The squire swiftly managed to knock Robin roughly down to the floor when he grabbed hold of one of the torches hanging on the wall and used it like a club against the archer, then fled through another doorway so he could escape from them. Regina rushed to Robin to make sure he was okay, then together they started after the man they assumed was just there to rob them. Only neither of them knew what it was he had been looking for, or if he had succeeded in finding it.

As they chased him back down from the tower, Robin called back to Regina yelling, "A little magic might help us find him faster!"

"I agree, but first we need to find what direction he went," she replied back once they reached the courtyard, then they turned their heads just in time to see the squire trying to run from them on horseback. "And we're going to need a horse."

"Allow me," the archer answered, as he looked around and saw some of the knights preparing their own horses for a ride, then quickly raced over to borrow one of the steeds from the men and jumped onto its back. "Care for a lift, my lady?"

Regina didn't hesitate when Robin raced towards her on the horse with his arm out to her to grab hold of so they could chase after Grif together. Once she jumped up and was sitting behind him with her arms securely around his waist, they continued riding off in the direction the squire had gone to apprehend him, before he disappeared from the kingdom with whatever possession he might have stolen.


	16. Chapter 16

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Sixteen

Meanwhile…

Once the heroes arrived outside of the village again, carrying food and warm blankets with them to give to those who needed them, they started to enter until Killian stopped and stepped back a few feet while he squeezed Emma's hand when a sudden fear unexpectedly gripped his heart. The Savior immediately turned around to look at him with worry upon seeing him standing behind her with his eyes closed tightly in an effort to quell what she suspected were the voices he's been hearing within his mind taunting him since he became the Dark One. Emma quickly glanced back at the others and asked them to go on ahead of them, then she returned her attention again on Hook.

"Killian… it's going to be all right," she whispered gently and moved with him as she guided him over to a fallen log behind him, then helped him to sit down. "I'm right here."

"This was a mis… a mistake," he said to her weakly, then finally opened his eyes again and struggled to regain his bearings. "The voices… they're back. I can hear those from the village screaming… calling me a demon just like before. Am I still…"

Emma tightened her grip over his hand, until she realized that so long as he was disguised as Robin, he now had two hands again and so she took his left hand as well that for centuries has been no more than a flawless metal hook, then she quietly replied, "You still look like Robin. No one here will be able to tell who you really are, but Killian… Please don't feel like you have to go inside. I can go get my parents to have either of them come back out to stay right here with you. Or Archie."

The man she loved finally opened his eyes again upon feeling a strange sensation over the one hand that wasn't his and stared down at it oddly as though it didn't dawn on him until now he once again had two, then flexed his fingers before allowing them to grip around Emma's hand until he finally shook his head while he responded, "No. I told you that I need to be able to do this. I'm not a coward."

"I never said you were," Emma answered him sadly, then reached up to lay her hand over his cheek to try to get him to look at her. "I would never tell you you're a coward, even if the reason you're struggling to walk inside of there is because you're afraid of losing control of yourself again. There is nothing cowardly about that, or about the man you truly are. Are you still seeing Rumplestiltskin?"

"Aye," Killian uttered when the former Dark One in his head appeared beside him like so many times before, as he shifted his gaze to stare at his demon, who was simply just grinning down at him while the delusion summoned a fireball into the palm of its hand. "He's not saying a word. Only taunting me in hope of getting me to falter again. But the voices are what's painful and I can feel my anger rising within me."

Hook appeared to become lost in his thoughts until he shook his head again to break away from his reveries and looked again at Emma while he spoke again softly saying, "If the voices or the Crocodile start to become too much for me to handle, I promise I'll leave the village before I come to lose control again. Just stay with me."

She smiled at him sadly and then replied, "I don't ever want to leave you. You're stuck with me."

At last, the two of them finally walked inside what was left of the village and walked over to join the Savior's parents who were speaking with one of the village elders after they had passed out the goods they brought with them, the very elder Killian immediately recognized to be the man who had given the signal for the people to burn him at the stake, which those from Storybrooke could see was still posted in the ground within the village center. Or at least what was left of it.

Archie stepped away to talk with an elderly couple who were emotionally struggling to gather what little remained of their belongings from one of the huts that had been lucky enough not to burn to the ground completely as most of the others had. As for Leroy and August, both of them worked with a number of the people to begin the rebuilding.

"I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you and your people to talk about what happened here," David spoke to the man with remorse in his voice and in his eyes. "I don't know if you remember us from that day when we first arrived here in the Enchanted Forest, but we wish to be of service to you in any way we can. Were there many injured? Or… worse?"

"Many of us were harmed," the elder responded to the Prince as Emma and Killian appeared among them. "Some much more so than others, but we suspect they will live. But one of us… another of our elders, was not so fortunate."

All of a sudden, Rumplestiltskin appeared behind Killian again as he taunted, "That's because he was impaled by the scythe which you forced him onto. Remember, Hook? Do you recall his blood and these people's fear just before they attacked you?"

Killian ignored the delusion while he struggled to focus on the real conversation continuing on around him, as the old man continued, "He only lived a few hours longer until too much blood was lost. That monster who did this… he murdered one of our own. And yet we will never receive justice for what's been done to us. He is much too powerful. Not even fire could send him back to Hell."

"So… you don't plan to go out in search of him to retaliate against him?" Emma asked him, sounding hopeful when she once again gripped Killian's hand in her own tighter.

"Even if we had the strength, this monster is much too powerful for any of us to fight against," the elder answered her. "We realize we would all be slaughtered if we tried. So instead we count our blessings that most of us still live and that all is not completely lost. Homes, we can rebuild."

The Crocodile scoffed and then retorted, "I highly doubt that if he could see who was really here beneath the mask of your archer friend, he would think very differently about revenge against you, dearie. I mean, please… He's hardly a saint. They did after all condemn you to death without attempting to help you when you pleaded with him for it. You should have just killed them all like I told you to."

Hook continued to struggle to ignore the former Dark One's ranting, while he stated quietly, "That's good. Take it from someone who knows better than most… revenge is never going to help to make things right. It will never bring you peace."

"We wish to thank you all for your kindness and generosity," the old man replied then after nodding at the pirate he had no idea was the very man he had tried to send to his death days ago. "We would offer you food and drink, but as you can see…"

"Of course there's no need for you to do as such," Mary Margaret responded to him, while Killian turned his head upon hearing a small boy a little younger than Henry was when he had first met him years ago, as he was crying a short distance from where they were talking, then slowly walked towards him. "We'd like to stay for a little while to help out in whatever way we can."

Emma watched Killian as he left her side to join the small boy while he was sifting through the ruins of one of the demolished huts appearing to be looking for his dog, which must have disappeared in the chaos of the attack. However, she soon turned away to join with her parents and their friends to help, as she trusted Killian would be alright alone for now.

Once he reached the boy, the pirate captain knelt down beside him and then he asked softly, "Have you lost your friend?"

"His name is Dublin," he answered sadly, then quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"And what's your name?" Hook questioned once more.

The boy finally turned to look over at the stranger beside him and then replied, "I'm Nathan. Dublin's gone. And he's not coming back."

Upon fearing giving Nathan any false hope, as he suspected the boy was most likely right and because his loss was his fault, Hook reached out to his ear and pretended to pull a gold coin from behind it to try to make the child smile with a little magic that wouldn't cost him more than the gold he had just given up. The trick worked and Nathan laughed while he stared down at the coin now in his hand.

Killian spoke again saying, "It's nice to see you smiling. You can give that coin there to your parents. Or keep it… if you like. It ought to help your family for a good while."

"Thank you," Nathan responded with sincerity, then they both quickly turned their heads when they suddenly began to hear the sound of barking in the distance, until finally a friendly red haired dog came running out from the forest's trees and right into the boy's open arms playfully as Nathan laughed and cried with joy. "He's came back! He's okay. Thank you, mister."

"I… You're welcome," Hook stuttered as Nathan then ran off with the animal, although he didn't understand why the boy was really thanking him the second time, since he didn't do anything to help him find the dog.

Emma came back over to him then as she whispered, "At least there is some good that's come out of this too. You helped to cheer that boy up even before his dog came back. I didn't see all that you did for him, but I saw enough. You're good with kids, Killian. Just as you've always been good with Henry."

He was about to lean in to kiss her again before joining with her and her parents to continue to help the villagers around them, when all of a sudden a large group of bandits on horseback came charging into the village with what the heroes all knew straight away was the intent to scavenge anything that might have survived as they preyed upon the people's misfortune.

Emma quickly shouted at the villagers to take cover while she and the others with her began to fight against the new assailants there to steal from them. Once the battle had begun, it didn't take long for the voices in Killian's mind and the darkness' delusion of Rumplestiltskin to take advantage of the chaos when they returned to him again. However, he broke away from his own struggle when Hook then heard Nathan crying out once more for help, only this time it was in a panic as he could see that the boy's father had become trapped beneath the rubble of a fallen hut that had managed to withstand his own attack, yet not this time.

Hook looked around him for Emma, David, or any of the others that would be better suited to help them, as his fear of losing control to the darkness returned along with its continuous taunting. However, when he saw that they and a number of the villagers were all distracted with fighting against the thieves, so he finally pushed his fear back and rushed over to the boy again as he began to try to lift the rubble away to help his father out.

Unfortunately, one of the shelter's beams had become lodged across the father's chest and buried beneath too much of the debris for Killian to move himself before the trapped man would die from the crushing weight on top of him. So, Killian had no choice but to give into the darkness' enticements to use its power, even if it was for doing something for the good of the villagers he had already caused so much pain.

Killian struggled to lift the support away telekinetically much to both Nathan's and his father's surprise upon seeing him use magic to do it. But once the barrier was off of the wounded man, with his son's help, he was able to drag himself out from under the beam still raised off the ground, until the stranger to them finally allowed it to fall again.

The Captain leaned down against his legs in pain when the darkness' pull to continue to give into it began to grow heavier inside his mind, but before the boy or his father could thank Killian for helping them, one of the bandits' leaders suddenly appeared standing before him and glared at Hook while he said cruelly, "You and your friends are going to regret trying to be a hero here today by helping these people."

The Dark One stood tall again and turned to face the enemy before him when the bandit pulled his sword indicating he wanted to fight. Hook followed suit as he unsheathed his own cutlass, then without any more hesitation, the two men clashed their swords together as their battle began.

Emma finally knocked down the last of the men to charge her and immediately searched the chaos for any sign of Killian until she finally saw him yards away from her as he was busy sword fighting against one of the thieves. She then quickly used her own power to knock back one of the men who was about to try to kill August from behind into a tree so he would lose consciousness, and struggled to make her way through the fighting all around her to get to the man she loved so she could help him.

"When are you actually going to use your power to help yourself by killing your enemies without having to break a sweat?" Rumplestiltskin questioned darkly as he appeared again in front of Killian while he continued to fight the other man. "Do it! Kill him!"

"Killian!" he could then hear Emma cry out from behind him, when the darkness became too strong for him to resist any longer as Hook suddenly killed the bandit leader by snapping his neck with a single flick of his wrist, having been unable to stop himself.

The pirate turned his head to glance towards the Savior as she ran forward, then quickly looked down at Nathan and his father again. However, in doing so, he saw fear in their eyes instead of the gratitude he had seen in them before the attack occurred and Killian staggered back upon realizing the horror he had caused them once again.

He lowered his head to glare down at the tremors in his hand, then lifted his eyes to look into Emma's while he yanked off Zelena's pendant that kept him disguised so he could finally become himself again and dropped it on the ground before him. Without a word, Killian suddenly ran off like he had at the ball despite Emma's pleas for him to come back.

The Savior turned around as her parents and their friends rushed towards her, as the battle against the bandits was finally ended, then she quickly ran over to pick up the pendant from the ground again and called out to them saying, "Stay here and try to help the villagers for as long as you can, then return to the castle. I have to help Killian."

Before anyone could object, she rushed off after the man she loved, quickly followed by August, who assured Emma's parents he would look after her. When they finally found Killian again at the bottom of a tall rock cliff not too long or far after he had run from the village out of fear, he was losing control as he was screaming in anger while using the darkness' power to try to rid himself of his delusion of Rumplestiltskin by smashing rocks of various sizes from the ground against his enemy.

However, to Emma and August, he was only succeeding in destroying the trees around him and striking the cliff's wall as the rocks crashed against it. What they couldn't see or hear was the former Dark One laughing at Killian with unadulterated glee, or the deafening jeers and taunts from the cruel voices only inside of his mind.

August stared at the man who had become as close of a friend to him as Emma had so long ago in fear, though not because he was afraid of him, but for him and he finally turned to the woman beside him, who was looking at the man she loved the same way, then with concern he whispered, "What can we do?"

"I can help him," the Savior answered sadly when she looked over at him and then slowly began to walk towards Killian once he finally calmed himself enough to be able to hear her, as she began to plead with him to stop. "He won't hurt me. Killian, I know… Please… I can't even imagine how much pain you're in. But please let me help you."

"No!" he suddenly shouted at her angrily when he immediately turned around to face her as she approached him. "Don't you get it by now, Swan?! This is what I am now. I'm the bloody Dark One!"

Killian raised another of the larger rocks on the ground with his power and suddenly smashed it into the tree nearest her to frighten her, but Emma stood still and unmoving as the man she loved continued cruelly, "How many times is it going to take me losing control before you're strong enough to do what you know you have to do? If you want to stop me… you have to use the dagger you're still carrying around with you, in case something like this ever came about. That's why you really have it, isn't it? To stop me?! Or are you too afraid? Go on… use it to control me. I know you want to. Just as everyone else has always wanted to be in control of the Dark Ones of the past. You'll finally be in control of the weakling I used to be. What is my first command? You know I won't be able to refuse."

Emma opened her coat and nervously pulled the dagger out from her pocket again still covered by the piece of cloth concealing it, then she stared down at his name etched across the blade in her hands, as tears began to fall while she steadfastly replied, "Killian Jones is no weakling. I know you won't hurt me. You are much stronger than you think you are. I won't use this dagger to control you, Killian. Because I made a promise to myself that I never would. Be strong like I know you are and show the darkness that it isn't in control over you either. See me and hear my voice… the voice of the woman who loves you."

Killian slowly turned his eyes back to the Savior and he finally began to see her love for him in her eyes once more, then he suddenly continued to struggle against the dark entity still inside of him, fighting against him to accept its power as the ghost of the former Dark One still haunting him angrily shouted, "Ignore her! Enough of this constant back and forth of good versus evil. Just look down at your hand and your hook, then tell me you don't like the power I give to you."

"You like it, Hook," the voices in his mind continued cruelly when he did as Rumplestiltskin asked him to while he felt his hand continuing to shake, yet he could also finally see how his hand had begun to glow gold in color from his lust for the power he had unleashed all this time, as did his hook. "Don't deny our power. Your anger and your hate is all you have left. The Savior will one day leave you when she finally accepts she cannot save you. Or when she discovers you don't want to be saved."

"Get out of my head!" Hook angrily cried out to them and then screamed in rage as he finally collapsed against the ground once again like when they had found him about to kill the innocent flame haired scot.

"No… stay back!" he quickly snapped at the woman he loved, when from the corner of his eye he could see Emma as she slowly began to approach him again.

However, she refused to listen to him and continued walking to him, then sat down on the ground beside him while he refused to look at her. She didn't care, so long as he didn't push her away anymore. Thankfully, this time she discovered that Killian was finally done fighting against her when he at last allowed her to pull him against her in a comforting embrace, then held him tightly as he began to weep out of despair and in disgrace in having lost himself more severely to the darkness.

Emma cried in silence upon listening to him and feeling his body continue to tremble against her own, then at last she whispered, "Shhh… It's all right, Killian. I'm here. I'm still here."

She then looked up towards August again as she quietly requested, "Could you please return to the village and let my parents know we found him? Don't worry, we'll be safe."

"Of course," he responded and then walked away to do like she asked him to while Emma continued to hold the man she loved, who hadn't said a word to her for the last several minutes, be it because of his despair, or because he was in such a tremendous amount of pain caused by his continuous resistance against the darkness… she didn't know, nor did it really matter to her.

"You should have used the dagger… to control me," Hook finally stated wearily when he spoke again as he lifted his head away from her shoulder so he could look at her face. "I'm far too dangerous, Emma. Look at all I've done. Look at my hand… at my hook. They're glowing because I've given in to the demons in in my head. I'm slowly becoming the Crocodile. Its power… the darkness… it's too strong. But what's worse…"

Rumplestiltskin sneered at its host as he interrupted him coldly, "Go on, dearie. Tell your beloved the truth. Tell her, you liked the feeling of using such power."

The Savior looked into his eyes as Killian continued, "I fear I… I've begun to like having the power. And I used it to murder that bandit, just as I killed the elder from the village too. One or twelve… it doesn't matter how many are really dead. The problem is that I killed them, and destroyed all those people had. I am the monster they say I am."

"If that were true, then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now," she answered him unquestionably after glancing down at the golden glow of his hand and hook as he told her to do, then lifted her head so she could look deeply into his eyes that she also noticed were no longer the deep blue color they were before the darkness entered his body, but almost fully black with a shimmering gold ring around his pupils. "Because you wouldn't be feeling such anguish and remorse… or hate towards yourself that I know you're feeling. You're still you, Killian. You're still the good man I fell in love with. You're the man who stubbornly believed I would one day choose you because you would win my heart. The man who traded his ship for me even though there was a good chance I would never remember you, or stop resenting you for taking me away from the life I was foolish enough to believe I wanted. The man who died for me when he didn't remember me, who only trusted me because I asked him to. And finally… the man who became the very demon he feared most in this world so that I wouldn't have to. Don't you understand?"

"I'm here to pick you up even when you fall," she added strongly when she laid her hand over his right cheek and tenderly began to caress his face. "I promise… I'm right here. Please believe in me."

 _Killian then laughed weakly due to exhaustion and then softly replied, "You're impossible."_

 _Emma smiled at him as she playfully responded. "And you love me for it."_

"I never stopped… believing in you, Emma," he whispered again after he allowed himself to collapse against her body once more, and she began to hold him tighter within her arms to give him the comfort he so desperately sought from her. "I love you. Which is why… I beg your forgiveness. Please… forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you, Killian," the Savior answered softly while Killian stared ahead of him to watch as his demon vanished, then closed his eyes in order to allow her love for him in.


	17. Chapter 17

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Seventeen

Back in Camelot…

When he had been interrupted from trying to get to know the beautiful girl more than just simply introducing himself and getting her to tell him her name in return by the sudden chaos that erupted at the ball the night before, Henry awoke bright and early the next morning and began to walk around throughout the kingdom in the hope that he would run into her again so they could continue talking. Violet was her name. That was really the extent of all she had provided him with since they spent most of their time listening to music from his realm on his MP3 player, so he knew that finding her wouldn't be very easy.

However, when the thirteen year old began to walk through the forest surrounding the castle, after failing to find Violet anywhere within the borders, he thought about what a girl of his age might enjoy around Camelot, without having the advantages of technology such as his music player, video games, and other things most kids nowadays enjoyed. And it was then he realized that she probably did a lot of horseback riding, like most of the people among the kingdom did.

So, Henry decided he would search the forest for any signs of a barn or stable where the knights and people might keep their horses in hope that maybe he could learn to ride one well enough for when he did find her. So he could offer her a ride some time. There were a few stables in the center of the town outside of the castle's walls, but Henry had already walked far beyond them, so he decided to just keep walking ahead for now until it was time for him to go back to find any members of his family still within Camelot.

Eventually, he came upon a barn just as he hoped. However, from the look of it, it appeared to be more privately owned rather than a place where anyone might keep their animals and so he started to turn back until he turned his head upon hearing someone riding a horse towards the barn and quickly hid behind the tree nearest him so whoever it was wouldn't see him invading their land.

That was when Henry found Violet again upon discovering that the horseback rider was her and he was happy he made the decision to come out into the woods that morning. At first, he didn't plan on following her inside to talk to her, not wanting to scare her off or make her think he was stalking her, but then he remembered August's advice from last night and finally Henry got up the courage once again to go and talk with her.

When he opened the door and walked inside with effort to not startle her, while tending to her horse after their ride, Violet turned her head expecting it to be her father coming in, then smiled when she saw Henry instead and he spoke nervously saying, "Uh… Hi, Violet. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. Honestly, I had no idea you'd be here, or if I was allowed to be here. Is this… your barn? Yours and your father's, I mean?

Violet nodded as she answered, "It is ours. And so is this land, which was given to us by the King himself. You see, my father is one of his knights. Sir Morgan."

"That's amazing," he genuinely replied and then reached out to pet the animal whose mane she was brushing. "It must be really great to be the daughter of a knight. You must go out riding quite often and even have learned how to swordfight…"

"I do love to ride my horse a lot," she responded. "But then so do most of the people here in Camelot. As for swordfighting, no. My father refuses to teach me how to fight with any kind of weapon, even if it is just for fun. He's afraid I'll get hurt. He's very protective. Sometimes… too much so. It can be very frustrating at times."

Henry nodded, then he answered, "I know what you mean. My family is very protective of me too. Or at least they were when we were first getting to know one another. We were cursed. For many years. No one remembered who they really were, that is until my mom… the Savior, came to Storybrooke and broke the curse to save us all. But for a long time, they all saw me as just a child and wanted me to stay safe from all of the villains we've ever faced. But eventually, they mellowed out and now I'm the Author. Someone, who records the history of our adventures… our stories. My grandfather and Killian have both taught me how to swordfight and Killian's taught me how to sail his pirate ship. It's been amazing."

Violet looked over at him in concern upon hearing Henry mention the name of the man everyone now knew was the Dark One, then she asked, "This Killian you spoke of… the man who is with the Savior, he's… the Dark One, right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't by his choice… at least not because he wanted to become the Dark One," Henry attempted to explain. "He gave himself over to the darkness that made him so, in order to protect both of my moms and to save us all from its destruction. But even as the Dark One, Killian would never hurt us willingly and he's fighting hard to resist its evil. He's a good man and he loves my mom very much. You don't have to be afraid of him."

"I trust you," the thirteen year old girl replied and then smiled at him again.

He stared at her with surprise and awe until he quickly turned back to the horse again as he cleared his throat, then questioned, "So… this is your horse then? Tell me about him. What's his name?"

When she went back to brushing him, she responded, "Nicodemus. His name is Nicodemus. And yes, he does belong to me. I love him very much."

 _"So, how long have you had Nicodemus?" Henry asked her out of curiosity._

 _"My mother gave him to me for my seventh birthday," Violet answered. "She was a champion rider. But, um… she passed away before I even learned to gallop."_

 _Henry saw the sadness that came into her eyes when the girl of his sudden affections mentioned her mother and then to help make her feel a little better by encouraging Violet to talk about her, he replied, "My dad died before I really got the chance to know him. There's just so much I wish I could tell him. You know?"_

 _She moved around the boy beside her towards the saddle she had pulled off from her horse after she finished riding him, then responded, "Yes. I do know. I've never met anyone I could talk to about this before."_

 _"I should put Nico's saddle away," she then stated after they took a moment as they smiled at one another in understanding. "I'll be right…_ _"_

However, before she could finish what she was going to say, or lift the saddle, they were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of more horseback riders racing through the woods outside of the barn fast. Both teenagers rushed outside in time to see a man being chased by two more riders on a single horse, while the chaser kept shouting out for his horse to run faster so that they could catch the man they were after.

"Isn't that…" Violet began until Henry immediately answered before she could finish.

"My other mom and Robin Hood chasing someone on a horse," he uttered sternly and then started to run after them, while the girl quickly followed behind him. "It looks like they're chasing after the King's squire. The question is… why?"

Thankfully, they didn't have far to run when Grif all of a sudden was flung from his horse when he attempted to jump over a fallen log upon entering the forest ahead of them. Robin finally slowed his and Regina's horse until it came to a stop and they quickly dismounted so they could make their way over to the fallen squire, who was struggling to rise upon having the wind knocked out of him in the fall.

Henry and Violet reached them as Robin pulled Grif up from off the ground, then roughly shoved him back against one of trees behind him while Regina turned towards her son as she asked, "Henry… what are you doing out here? And with… never mind. Are you alright?"

He nodded, then replied, "We're fine. I was just out here talking with Violet. My new friend. Mom… this is Violet. Violet… this is my mom, Regina and her boyfriend, Robin Hood."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, ma'am," the thirteen year old responded with a curtsy as Regina just smiled. "I mean… Your Majesty. I understand from last night you are a Queen, of another land far from here."

"More like the mayor now, but… yes," Regina answered worryingly. "I used to be a queen. Just not a very good one."

When Robin walked back over to them with Grif apprehended beside him, Henry questioned again asking, "What are you guys doing out here… chasing after the King's squire on horseback? Is everything all right?"

The archer glared at the smaller man he'd help take down as he sternly replied, "This King's squire was caught going through some of our things back at the castle. It appears he had means to rob from us. We just don't know what he was after, or if he managed to find and take it."

"So what were you after then?" Regina asked Grif coldly when she moved to stand with the man she loved in front of the smaller man.

"I wasn't after anything," Grif retorted curtly. "I didn't take anything! Let me go!"

Robin shook his head and responded, "We won't be doing that. We'll be talking you back to the castle so we can have a word with King Arthur. So we can ask for permission to have you thrown into the dungeon until we can convince you to tell us the truth."

Grif glared between the Evil Queen and the archer until he finally thought of a lie he could tell them, then pretended to act ashamed of something while he spoke again saying, "I was looking for a magic bean. So… I could leave here once and for all."

"Why would you want to leave here?" Henry asked him.

 _"_ _I was tired of how I was being treated…" the squire answered. "How we were all being treated. Breaking our backs for him, for love of Camelot. I wanted to hurt the King."_

Violet shook her head in confusion as she questioned, "How would trying to steal a bean… hurt our King?"

The man looked at her, then turned his eyes back on Robin and Regina while he replied crossly, "That's all I'll be saying. Do to me whatever you have to do."

"All right then," Robin said finally, then shoved the squire in front of them and led them all back to the horses. "Back to the castle it is then. Hopefully your King will be able to get you to talk."

"Henry… I want you to return to the castle as well, as soon as you can," Regina called down to her son then after she remounted her horse behind Robin with his help. "I'd just like to make sure you stay safe for now."

Her son nodded as he responded, "I'll be back as soon as I finish helping Violet put her horse away in her barn. I'll see you soon."

The Queen smiled and then stated, "Good. See you then. It's nice to meet you, Violet."


	18. Chapter 18

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Eighteen

When the former Evil Queen and the archer from Storybrooke brought Grif before the King of Camelot requesting to have him arrested so that they could talk things over with the rest of their friends when they returned, before it was decided what was to be done with him, Arthur relented and gave his guests permission to bring his squire down into the dungeons. He looked down at the man he trusted sadly, though as if to seek out the question most pressing on his mind and that was whether or not he had told the heroes of his involvement. Grif knew what he truly meant with the stern look and gently shook his head to indicate that he hadn't talked.

Sometime later that afternoon…

"My Lord…" Grif immediately expressed with surprise and gratitude upon seeing Arthur enter the dungeons below the castle's floors so he could speak with him alone. "I'm so glad you've come. I swear to you, I didn't tell them anything. In fact… I told them a lie saying that I was searching their things for a magic bean. Because I wanted to leave here and find someplace new to find home. I told them that I wanted to hurt you. This way, they can't possibly suspect that you were the one who asked me to search their things. And they believed me. At least, I think they did. I can't really tell for sure."

"You've done well, Grif, but you've also failed to get me the Dark One's dagger," the King responded to him in disappointment. "I'm sorry that I had to lock you up down here. But I had no choice. I can't let these so-called heroes know that I no longer trust them. They know that I know they brought the Dark One here among us of course. But they still believe that I trust their judgement and believe the pirate is not a threat to us. And they still trust me. I must use that in order to protect my kingdom. These people may seem friendly. However, they threaten all that we hold dear, just because they brought him here into our home. They all protect the Dark One including the Savior. And she loves him. Can you imagine that? It's disgraceful."

The squire shook his head in shame, then pleaded, "Please… forgive me, Your Majesty. I only wish to be of service to you. If you let me out of here, I can go back and keep looking for the dagger. You can trust me to help you save our kingdom. I would do anything to do so."

 _Arthur looked into his man's eyes as he neared the bars and then answered sadly, "I know you would. As would I. Which is why I need you to drink this."_

 _"Poison from the Agrabah vipers," Grif stated despondently as he looked down at the small bottle his King was now holding out to him in his hand, then lifted his head to look back at Arthur once more. "But why? I won't tell these people a thing."_

 _Camelot's ruler sternly continued, "Not of your own free will, but they have magic on their side. In time, they will make you talk."_

 _His squire struggled with what Arthur was asking of him and rightly so, while he replied fearfully, "There must be some other way."_

 _"I wish there was," the King responded to him in sincerity. "Truly, I do. You told me you always dreamed of sitting at the round table one day. Well, now I'm offering you something greater. A chance to die in service of Camelot. Your death will be the cornerstone of a great new kingdom. If you take this."_

 _"For Camelot," Grif finally answered in agreement and then took the bottle from Arthur's hand after he pulled the quark from the top so the squire could drink it._

Arthur was fully prepared to stay with his loyal servant as he drank from the bottle and died, but all of a sudden, the two men heard the sound of the doors to the dungeons open and heard the voices of some of the guests from Storybrooke enter around the corner from where the cages were built.

 _The King immediately gripped Grif's hand and squeezed to give the man strength to do what was needed of him, then replied quietly, "For Camelot."_

And quickly, Arthur rushed away from the squire's cage just as the heroes appeared and walked towards his man, while he hid himself in the doorway of a secret passage within the shadows of the dungeons that was concealed by a rock wall in order to watch, as Grif swiftly drank the poison and began to gag painfully, then fell to floor in death when the vile liquid did its job. David, Mary Margaret, August, Regina, and Robin rushed forward in want of helping the man. However, a green smoke cloud that looked much like Zelena's magic suddenly engulfed his body as Grif died, then made him vanish right before their eyes.

Minutes earlier, in Regina's quarters above…

Robin stood behind the woman he loved as Regina searched the trunk through her few belongings she buried beneath the clothes she had been provided with upon their arrival to see if there was anything missing and when she turned around with a look of confusion on her face, he asked, "Well… is anything missing?"

"No," she responded crossly and stood again with Robin's help once more as she held her mirror in her hand. "Nothing's missing. He must have been looking for something else. Probably something specific. If he had been looking to just steal any of our valuables… for whatever reason, he would have taken this mirror. It was given to me by my father a long time ago. It's pure silver with diamonds encrusted into the metal around the glass. I've also got a change purse in there containing a good amount of money. No… Grif wasn't after just anything."

"The real question is then, what was he after?" the archer said with concern.

It was then that David, Mary Margaret, Archie, Leroy, and August all returned from the village as they entered the room while the Princess among them curiously asked, "What was who after? Did something happen here while we were gone?"

Robin looked at them sternly while he answered, "We caught the King's squire going through Regina's trunk earlier this morning looking for something, though… we're not sure what he wanted. We chased after him on horseback when he tried to escape."

"Were you able to catch him?" David questioned.

"We did," Regina replied almost proudly. "Robin's one hell of a rider."

The Prince sighed in frustration, then responded, "I'm guessing he refused to tell you anything. About what he wanted and why he was willing to steal it from us."

Regina nodded as she answered, "You've guessed right. Grif's currently down in the dungeons waiting for us to come back to talk with him again. Although, I doubt anything's going to get him to cooperate with us, short of magic anyway. He tried to feed us some story about wanting a magic bean so he could leave Camelot and wanting to hurt the King in doing so. But I don't have to have Emma's superpower to know his story was nothing more than a lie. A pretty bad one. Unfortunately, not even Arthur could convince him to tell us the truth when we brought Grif before him and asked to have him thrown in the dungeon. Speaking of Emma… where is she? And Hook? Are they alright?"

"Emma's fine," August replied with concern when everyone turned to him. "Or at least I believe so. She has her magic and the dagger, so she can protect herself if need be. But Hook…"

"The village was attacked again while we were there trying to help its people," Mary Margaret continued worryingly. "By bandits looking scavenge what might have been left since the village was vulnerable after it first attack. No one was really hurt, but the darkness really did a number on Hook and it made him lose control again. Even worse than at the ball. He was trying to help a boy after one of the shelters crashed down on the father when the attack first started. He killed the bandits' leader when he attacked Hook."

David added, "Then Hook ran off somewhere and Emma went after him, with August."

Robin looked over at his friend as he said strangely, "Yet you're here, so…"

"We found Hook, Emma was able to calm him down, then I left them alone to return to the others when she asked me to assure her parents they were alright, and I did so," he responded quietly. "They'll return when they're ready to."

"That's good," Regina answered finally. "In the meantime, some of us should head back down to the dungeon now that you're all here again. Maybe you could get something out of the squire that we couldn't, David. You are after all, one of our sheriffs. You interrogate people for a living."

Charming smiled as he replied, "Yes I do. Just not in the way you're hoping. I won't beat it out of him. We'll talk to him and if he doesn't tell us, we'll find out the truth of what he was after for ourselves."

Archie and Grumpy stayed behind, while the others followed Regina and Robin towards the dungeons so they could speak with the prisoner, as Mary Margaret spoke up again as she asked, "Were you able to learn anything about Merlin? About how to free him?"

"As luck would have it, Merlin wants to be free of his own prison as badly as we want him to be," Regina responded to her, then summon the scroll she had put away earlier into her hands and carefully unraveled it to show their friends its writing. "This message we believe is from Merlin. At least it basically says it is and seeing as he has the power to send Arthur messages and prophecies… we figured he was sending us this one so we can help him."

"The tear of lost love?" David questioned in confusion after he and his wife finished reading it while they continued walking. "How are we supposed to find that? A tear like that isn't something that happens as often as normal crying does."

Regina sighed and then answered, "I've been thinking about that… and I figured we could use one of my tears. We just need to bring out my memory of watching Daniel die. Not just remember it, but actually relive it. It won't be easy, but it's the best idea I've come up with so far."

Mary Margaret laid her hand down on her stepmother's shoulder to comfort her while she replied, "Oh, Regina… I'm so sorry. Surely there has to be a better way."

"Yeah, well we can discuss all that later," the Queen responded just as they entered the stairwell that led down into the dungeons, then quickly used her magic like before to hide away the scroll again. "So what are you going to say to him, Charming?"

"I'll say it when I think of it," he answered her and was about to say something else, until they rounded the corner and watched in shock and horror as the squire immediately drank something that caused him to suddenly begin to gag, then collapse to the ground.

Regina rushed towards the prisoner with intention of helping him as she cried out, "My God! What the hell just happened? He was fine just less than an hour ago."

They all knew Grif was dead when the green cloud surrounded him and made his body disappear, then David looked around them, failing to see the King still nearby, while he replied crossly, "He clearly would have rather died than talk to us. Come on, we should go find Arthur and Guinevere. We need to let them know Grif is dead. I really hate having to give this kind of news."


	19. Chapter 19

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Nineteen

Meanwhile…

The Savior continued to hold Killian in a firm embrace for as long he needed her to while he didn't utter another word to her since he had begged her to forgive him for being so weak. He saw himself as weak, but Emma didn't. She's only ever had a small taste of how it's felt to lose herself to a darkness inside of her because of anger, at least if she compared herself to him. But Hook has suffered from this kind of darkness his entire long, long life and Emma knew he has barely even begun to share with her the pain of his past. And as such, she admired him for coming back to her time and time again.

Emma didn't care how long they remained this way, but Killian finally lifted himself up and pushed away from her without turning his head to face her again. When he stood, she rose to her feet with him and they just started walking through the forest again, with no certain direction in mind.

At last, he spoke quietly saying, "I wish to thank you, Emma. For continuing to see the good in me. I honestly don't know what I ever did to deserve you in my life. To have you love me as you do."

She turned her head to look over at him while they continued to walk as she replied, "It's as all those things I said to you before. You helped me see I could be loved again. You helped me to find my family again, even when I almost gave up on them because I was too stubborn to forgive them. And not just once, but twice. You've sacrificed so much for me… for us, Killian. I meant what I said. They weren't just words to calm you down and to bring you back out of your head. How are you feeling?"

"For now, the voices and demon are gone," he whispered despondently, while he looked around him for any signs of his enemy until he lowered his head to keep his eyes on the ground before him, still too afraid to look into the eyes of the woman he loved… afraid he would see fear of him, or worse.

"It's okay to look at me," the Savior then said to him when she realized why he couldn't bring himself to do so, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'm not afraid of you. Only for you. Please… keep talking to me."

 _Killian finally looked over at her and she could once again see more blue in his eyes than she had before while he still fought to quell his anger, then he smiled softly and continued, "I've spent many years battling demons in my head, and I was able to purge them on the prow of the Jolly Roger, riding the ocean's waves."_

Something suddenly dawned on him, then he added, "I need to get her repaired and back into the ocean where she belongs. Doing so may help to keep the Crocodile and the cruel voices more at bay."

"Then let's go do it," the Savior answered him with sincerity. "Rather than waiting for Mr. Smee and John to finish repairing your ship themselves… I can use my magic to restore her and then settle her upon the waters not far from the castle."

"I know you are more than strong enough to achieve such a daunting feat, Emma…" the Captain worryingly responded. "But are you certain you wish to do so? It will take a lot of strength. Not to mention time. Surely we ought to be getting back to the castle so that your family will be able to see you're safe."

Emma shook her head while she replied, "That's why I sent August back to them, so he could assure them we were both alright. Besides, they're most likely still in the village helping the people from the bandits' attack. It will be a little while before they're even back at the castle themselves, so we have plenty of time. I want to help you in every way I can and if going out into the ocean on your ship will help to give you some peace of mind… well then, that's what we'll do. Come on. Let's go see what your first mate and Robin's merry man are up to."

A short time later, when the Savior and pirate captain returned once again to the clearing where the Jolly Roger still sat upon the land, the two of them walked over to the ship and carefully climbed the gangplank to board her, as the bridge was a bit unsteady at best while they walked along it because it was more sideways from being grounded.

Upon stepping up onto the deck, Hook's first mate was the first one to see them return and came running down to them from the upper deck where he had been trying to repair the ship's wheel as he called out, "Captain! I'm glad you're here, Sir. I assure you, we've been working very hard to get the Jolly Roger back to ship shape condition. Just like you wanted."

"I know you have, Mr. Smee," Killian answered him and then clapped his back in gratitude for his hard work and continued loyalty to him. "I never doubted it. How bad is she?"

"Surprisingly, I don't believe she's as bad as she might look," Smee responded, then led him and Emma back up towards the wheel once again. "The steering wheel took a lot of damage when we landed here. In fact, the heavy winds blew it completely off. That's what I was working on repairing as you and Miss. Swan arrived. The rudder is off. Not torn off, but just malfunctioning. There are several planks that have been ripped away, which John and Happy have been working on repairing. And finally, a couple of the sails have holes ripped through them. Especially in the main mast. It's a lot of work for only three people, Captain. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not. I enjoy my work. You know I do. It's just that… Honestly, I think your ship misses her captain."

Hook nodded and looked over at Emma again, then he continued, "Aye. I understand that, Mr. Smee. I really do. And I would be here to help repair her if I could be, but I'm afraid…"

The first mate quickly amended his words by saying, "I didn't mean to say you were neglecting your duties as Captain, Sir. I know what you're dealing with right now. With the darkness, and… By the way, how are you doing? Are you…"

"Don't you think that if you were the Dark One, you would be feeling like hell right now?" Robin's closest friend callously retorted towards the smaller man when he and Happy came over to them after leaving the starboard side of the ship where they were both busy prying up and nailing down some of its planks, not really thinking about how cold his words sounded to the man suffering from being so, until he immediately apologized to the Captain. "I'm really sorry, Hook. I didn't mean…"

"It's all right, John," Killian replied sincerely. "Think nothing of it. I assure you all, I'm alright. I want to thank you… all of you for being here and doing your best to repair that which means so much to me. And for being here to help me through this. Your loyalty and friendship are enough to keep me wanting to fight against this bloody darkness."

The dwarf standing among them looked between the pirate and the Savior as he confidently answered, "We've seen you stand and fight against Rumplestiltskin enough times and you've survived doing so for a couple of centuries. Trust us, we know that if anyone can keep fighting it, it's you. And you've got Emma with you too. So…"

Emma smiled at Happy and then tightened her grip around Killian's hand as she responded, "That he does. And right now, we're going to get this amazing ship restored and back into the ocean so the waters can help lift Killian's spirit and ease his mind. The second part is going to take a bit more work though. I've really only ever transported a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon to a different place… across the room, actually. Trying to transport an entire ship from this spot and back into the ocean that's quite the distance from here…"

"We could wait for Regina to come back, love," Hook replied in concern.

"Nonsense," she continued adamantly, then walked more into the center of the deck and cautiously began to concentrate while she raised her hands to summon her magic from within her. "It's just a matter of trust in my power and in myself."

When the Savior closed her eyes, she began and everyone took a few steps back as though them being too close to her might squash her concentration. However, Killian moved in closer to her and gently laid his hand over the small of her back to help deepen her confidence within herself… by offering her the confidence he had in her.

Light magic expelled from the Savior's hands as it spread out across and through the Jolly Roger, working to repair the remaining damages the men had yet to get to before their arrival. Killian smiled as he watched the power in awe while the others all cheered out loud to express their excitement. However, everyone fell silent again moments later when the ship began to shake as it slowly rose up from the ground, until they were all suddenly transported by her magic through the air and then finally landed again roughly, yet without harm in the ocean's waters exactly where Emma concentrated on within her mind.

She quickly opened her eyes again, then immediately wrapped her arms around Killian as she said in surprise, "I didn't really know it would work. But then I felt you and the love you feel for me… And suddenly I could do anything. It was incredible."

Killian held her tightly against him while he answered softly, "I always knew you could do it, Swan. You're the one who's incredible."

"How about we go sailing for a little while?" Emma asked once she pulled away from him again and looked into his eyes. "We don't have to be back at the castle until tonight. We have time."

"So long as you're certain, Swan," he responded gratefully and then he kissed her before he turned to look to his first mate now standing once again at the ship's wheel. "What do you say to that, Mr. Smee? Does she appear to be ready to sail?"

Smee looked over the steering wheel and checked on the feel of the rudder to make sure it was working properly, then called back to him saying, "Aye, aye, Captain. The Jolly Roger's as good as new. Both the steering wheel and the sails are all in perfect condition, as are the ship's planks and its rudder. What are your orders, Sir?"

Captain Hook looked again at the woman still standing beside him as she wrapped her arm across his back and then he commanded, "Set her to sail again to the east. Back towards Camelot. We should be there just before nightfall. It's a beautiful evening to be out among the ocean's waves."


	20. Chapter 20

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty

Later, just before night fell, Emma and Killian returned to the castle at last along with Smee, John, and Happy. As soon as David and Mary Margaret saw their daughter walk through the doors, they immediately rushed to her and pulled her into their arms to express their joy upon seeing that she was truly alright as August had told them. Killian on the other hand, took a few steps back to give the woman he loved and her family more space while he lowered his head in worry, then simply stared down at the floor. However, much to his surprise, Mary Margaret then turned to him once she finished hugging Emma and moved in closer to hug him as well.

"We're so relieved that you both are okay," she finally said sincerely once she pulled away while she and her husband stood back to look at them again. "With all that chaos at the village and…"

"It's all right," Hook quickly answered before Mary Margaret could apologize to him when the older princess suddenly grew worried upon realizing she had just become insensitive to Killian's fear. "I lost control and the darkness took over me again. You can talk about it. In fact… we should talk about it. When we can be alone and away from prying eyes. It's far too open out here in the foyer."

David nodded in agreement, then he responded, "Let's take a walk outside in the courtyard. If anyone's going to listen to our conversation, I'd rather it be Merlin in his tree than the King or any of his knights."

Once they started walking outside again, Emma's father continued, "By the way, you should know that Grif, Arthur's squire… he's dead. Regina and Robin caught him earlier this afternoon riffling through her things in her room. He ran, they chased him down, and then had him imprisoned. By the time we went down to talk to him, to try to get him to tell us what he was looking for, we arrived just in time to watch him drink poison from a bottle and die excruciatingly."

"My God… that's awful," the Savior replied sadly. "Do you have any ideas what he wanted? Any speculations?"

"Just after he was caught once the horse chase ended, he told Robin and Regina that he was looking for a magic bean so he could leave Camelot… or rather, this realm," David answered again.

Mary Margaret then spoke again saying, "Apparently he also had a problem with Arthur like we do. Only, my gut's telling me he was lying about all that. He gave that information up too easily. Regina believes he's lying too."

David added, "We all do. But enough about all of that for now. What happened in the village? We saw Hook sword fighting one of the bandits and then run away. After we saw the man dead on the ground. I'm sure you had no choice, Hook."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that I did," the pirate captain responded curtly, his frustration geared towards himself. "And I'm certain I made the wrong one. My anger got the better of me just like it had at the ball. Only… it came on because of the demon in my head. One minute I was fighting against a bandit who nearly killed an innocent boy and his father, and the next… I was fighting Rumplestiltskin. He kept telling me to kill the man and before I knew it, I obeyed without another thought. Like I was possessed."

"Because you were," David replied to him assuredly. "You are. You may have lost control again, but you also saved the lives of that boy and his father today. And not just from the bandit, but you saved the father from being crushed by the shelter which the bandit caused to fall on top of him. Despite what they saw when you became you again, after you started using your power… They still asked me to thank you, Hook."

Mary Margaret asked, "What happened after you both ran from the village? Obviously Emma was able to help bring you back out again, but was it even more difficult than it was at the ball?"

Emma looked at Killian again as he bowed his head once more, then she answered for him, "The darkness is getting stronger every time. But I was able to bring him back. And I'll keep on fighting to bring him back every time for as long as it takes. I'll never stop fighting for us."

"I believe those are my words, Swan," Killian responded quietly when he rose his head up to look into her eyes again.

"I know," she replied as she smiled at him, then leaned in to kiss him before he could say anything more. "I mean them every bit as much as you do."

Killian turned back to Emma's parents again and then continued, "I begged Emma to use the dagger on me. To control me. Or rather I yelled at her to do so, for which I'm so sorry. But she refused. She promised herself she never would much to her own detriment. However, I am grateful. The darkness being in control of my mind and my body is… It's hard enough. I'm not sure if I really could handle someone taking control over me with the dagger too. However, if I completely lose myself to the darkness… beyond the point of no return…"

The Savior interrupted him before he could finish as she wholeheartedly retorted, "It won't ever come to that. I told you, I believe in you, Killian. And so do my parents. You are so much stronger than I know you can believe right now, but I do. However, Killian and I were talking about this while we were aboard the Jolly Roger… which by the way has been restored and safely returned to the ocean where she belongs. I used my magic to do it and we went out on the waters for awhile so Killian could find some comfort. But as I was saying, we feel like we should place the dagger in the hands of someone we can trust completely. Rather than keep it on me at all times. If someone wanted it, I would be the first person they would think of to look for it on. It needs to be put into someone's safekeeping, in a place that is the last place they would look."

"That's a good idea," Emma's mother answered while she looked between her daughter and husband, as well as Killian. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"We're going to go and talk with him now," Hook responded, then rose again from where he had been sitting along the barbican surrounding the courtyard, then turned to offer his hand out to Emma to help her stand from it as well. "Have you seen the cricket around lately?"

In the gardens…

After searching for the doctor for about twenty minutes or so, the Savior and the pirate found Archie walking outside among the gardens and then after they had explained to him what they wanted from him, he looked at them both with surprise as he questioned, "Are you really sure you want me to safeguard the dagger for you? I mean… I'm grateful that you trust me with something that's so important, but… the dagger?"

Emma looked at their friend with complete confidence in him as she replied, "If you don't feel comfortable in keeping it safe, we understand. But Killian and I both feel that it's important we hand it over to someone no one else will ever suspect we would give it to. We trust you, Archie. You are after all Storybrooke's resident conscience, Jiminy Cricket. If we can't trust you to do the right thing… You've been here for all of us. Not just here in Camelot, but at home too. I'm not sure if we've ever told you that before, but nevertheless it is true."

"I do what I do because I was given a gift a long time ago," Dr. Hopper then answered quietly while he thought back to the night when the Blue Fairy gave him a second chance to make things right in his life as a cricket.

A long time ago, deep within the Enchanted Forest before the Evil Queen's curse was cast…

 _Jiminy stood alone just outside of his parent's peddling wagon in despair over what he had done to the boy's own parents after he had turned them into wooden puppets. However, he looked up into the night sky far above him and saw a blue star shining far brighter than the rest surrounding it and he closed his eyes to make a wish._

 _"I wish…" he began softly, then continued on even stronger than before. "I wish…"_

 _All of a sudden, the Blue Fairy appeared before the good man as she flew down and then responded gently, "I hear your wish. You don't need to wish it so loudly."_

 _He smiled at her with a newfound hope that she could help him until Blue continued sadly, "But it is not possible. I cannot bring back the boy's parents."_

 _"It's my fault," Jiminy shamefully replied as he shook his head, then looked into the fairy's eyes once more. "I have to make it right. I… I would trade my life to make it happen."_

 _"What's done is done," she firmly stated again. "But there may be another way."_

 _He quickly pleaded, "Tell me, please."_

 _The Blue Fairy sighed as she continued to look at the peddlers' son and then she answered, "The little boy… He will grow up to face many challenges. Do you want to help him?"_

 _"I can't get away from these people," Jiminy said again in confusion, then despairingly looked back at the wagon behind him. "They're my parents. They're… who I am."_

 _"But if you didn't want to be that, what would you like to be?" she asked him quietly._

 _He turned his head upon hearing the crickets chirping all around him, then smiled softly as Blue spoke again saying, "I hear your wish."_

 _Without another moment's hesitation, the Blue Fairy raised her wand before her to point at him as she then transformed Jiminy into a cricket like she knew he truly wanted in his heart and once her task was finished, she asked him happily, "How do you feel?"_

 _"Free," the man turned cricket chirped in response, as he looked down upon himself to observe his new form._

 _"Find the boy, Jiminy," Blue then continued adamantly, knowing that the mortal before her was truly good. "You will live as many years as you need to help him. Just find him."_

 _He looked up at her again and questioned, "How will I? I don't even know his name."_

 _She smiled down at him as she chuckled and then replied, "His name is Geppetto."_

Back in the present…

"A second chance to be the man that I wasn't before because I was too afraid," Archie continued upon breaking from his moment of remembrance, then looked between Emma and Killian once again. "I also help people because I care about them, especially you and all of our friends. And Emma, you also gave me a second chance while we were all still trapped under the curse. To make things right after I wronged you by helping the Evil Queen to bring you up on false charges and then nearly got Henry killed in the mine collapse. If anything, I believe I still owe you a favor in return for helping me see sense. So… if you would like me to hold onto the dagger, then of course I will. And I promise not to allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Thank you, Archie," Killian whispered in sincerity, as he reached out his hand for the doctor to shake in gratitude, then Emma pulled the dagger from inside her coat once more and handed it over to him while she smiled. "I'm grateful you've come on this journey. I do hope one day to repay you as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-One

It wasn't long after they spoke with Archie, that Emma, Killian, and Archie returned to find her parents again, then found them within the castle's dining room talking with Regina and Robin, as well as Roland, John, and the three dwarfs while they all had begun to eat. The only ones missing among them were Henry, who was still off somewhere among the castle grounds once again talking with Violet and her father, Zelena as she remained in her own quarters, and August. At the moment no one actually knew where he was. But if they did, they'd know he was somewhere within the castle speaking with a number of knights to try to get a feel for their loyalty towards Arthur and about what they truly stood for.

When the three of them entered the room, Regina was the one speaking as they heard her saying to the others sternly, "Ever since Emma told us of her suspicions that Arthur was lying last night about the number of people who died in that village, I've begun to suspect he's up to something a lot worse and I don't doubt that he somehow has something to do Grif's death too. I just have no idea how… or why he would want Grif to drink poison."

Before anyone else could say anything, Killian darkly responded, "Perhaps it's because Arthur was the one who put the squire up to seeking out whatever it was he was trying to steal from us. And I have a feeling that it was no magic bean, but the dagger."

"That would make a lot more sense than the story Grif told us for sure," David replied in concern as he looked towards Hook worryingly, then to his daughter, wife, and then his son lying asleep in his arms. "Arthur does know Hook is the Dark One and he may think that the dagger will help him to free Merlin himself without having to rely on the Savior. Whatever his motives for it might be, if it's really what he's after, it's a good thing you've found a place to hide it for safekeeping with someone we all trust."

"There's something I didn't tell you all about… that I did last night after the ball while we were at the well in the forest," Killian then said anxiously, before he raised his hand and summoned the pink jeweled necklace he had magicked away after Regina tossed it on the ground to rid herself of it.

Emma looked at him with surprise, as did Regina as she stared at him and asked, "You picked it up as we were heading back here to the castle? I was hoping for a chance to run some tests on it, but then I remembered I dropped it to make a point with the King and regretted doing so. Not the making a point part, but letting it go."

Upon using his magic again to make the necklace appear in his hand, it gave way for his delusion of Rumplestiltskin to make another appearance as the ghost stood against the wall while staring smugly at its host. However, as the darkness manifested again, Killian ignored it for now while he continued to explain why he took it.

He raised the jewel that hung down from his hook as though to look deeper into its core through the shimmering surface, then he answered, "I did so, so that I could plant it upon the King's person without his knowledge of my doing it. Last night, his knight used the jewel so he could spy on Regina. I thought it a good idea that we use it to do the same, only we spy on Arthur instead. Do forgive me for not telling you, Emma. I was still in a pretty dark place last night. But I shouldn't have used the power inside of me even for that… or to summon it back to me just now."

"It's all right," she responded reluctantly, though she understood why he did what he did despite the risk.

"Even if it was risky, it was still pretty good forethinking on your part," the Queen replied, commending him for doing so. "Can the magic in that thing allow us to see past events it might have witnessed?"

Killian looked down at it again while he answered in concern, "Perhaps with enough dark magic like it was forged with. I can sense it. But I won't do it, Emma… unless you feel this is a chance we ought to take. If just to be able to get ahead of Arthur's plans for once. I promise, if I begin to feel the darkness' power become too much, I'll stop so you won't have to stop me again."

David sighed in frustration and then responded, "I hate to say it, but it's the best chance we've had since arriving here. For what it's worth… I trust you, Hook."

"So do I," the Savior replied worryingly, then nodded her head to give her okay.

Killian nodded his head too, then turned his eyes to the necklace once more as he raised his hand and began to emit his power over the pink jewel within the necklace still hanging on his hook, which allowed for the voices in his mind to return while he struggled to ignore them. It only took a few seconds for the magic to take effect, when it began to recall the stone's memories as though they were videos taken from surveillance footage that appeared in front of everyone.

 _"Tomorrow… I want you to begin your search for that damn dagger," the heroes all heard the King say as they watched him in the woods the night before with Grif after the two of them walked away from those at the well. "I don't care how you do it, or how long it takes you to do it. Just get it done and then bring it to me. The Dark One is losing control over his actions and his own mind. The timing is perfect and Percival's unexpected act of revenge could not have been better timed if I had thought of it myself. With his power in my hands, I will restore Camelot to its righteous glory. But first I have to kill Merlin. He cannot be freed."_

 _Killian clenched his jaw as anger swelled up within him towards Arthur, and himself as well for becoming an instrument with which their enemies could use against him and those he cared about, though he continued to keep it deep down inside of him while Emma laid her hand over the small of his back to try to comfort him, and then Grif uttered nervously, "It will be done… My Lord. For Camelot."_

 _Then another image rose up showing Arthur down in the dungeons speaking with his squire once again as the King pulled out the small bottle of poison for Grif to take like the heroes suspected he had done and listened as Grif spoke again, "Poison from the Agrabah vipers. But why? I won't tell these people a thing."_

 _Camelot's ruler sternly continued, "Not of your own free will, but they have magic on their side. In time, they will make you talk."_

 _His squire struggled with what Arthur was asking of him and rightly so, while he answered fearfully, "There must be some other way."_

 _"I wish there was," the King responded to him in sincerity. "Truly, I do. You told me you always dreamed of sitting at the round table one day. Well, now I'm offering you something greater. A chance to die in service of Camelot. Your death will be the cornerstone of a great new kingdom. If you take this."_

 _"For Camelot," Grif finally replied in agreement and then took the bottle from Arthur's hand after he pulled the quark from the top so the squire could drink it._

"We were right," Emma then stated again coldly once the images faded as Killian released his magical hold over the necklace after they had seen and heard enough. "About all of it. He convinced Grif to kill himself, but what's worse… Arthur is after the dagger."

"He wants to use me to help him to kill Merlin, whether we manage to free him from his imprisonment of not," Killian answered darkly when he turned his back to everyone with his head down and took a few steps away in order to compose himself.

As her daughter moved to stand with him again to help him, Mary Margaret shook her head while she responded, "We won't allow that to happen. Right now, the dagger is safe and well hid. He won't find out from any one of us where it is or who has it. Besides, very few of us do know where it is anyways.

David agreed as he replied, "Mary Margaret's right. As for Merlin… we're closer to having a way to free him. All we really need is the tear of lost love and Regina thinks she can give it to us."

"Yeah, about that…" the Queen then retorted sternly. "The more I think about it, the less I'm sure my despair over losing Daniel is still powerful enough to work for what we need it for. I mean… don't get me wrong, I'm still distraught by his death. It kills me whenever I think about it, but it was years ago and I've managed to find love again. To release Merlin from that tree out there, we're going to need a far more potent tear."

"I think I might know how," Hook then answered when he finally spoke again as he turned back around to face his friends. "You're not going to like it. Neither will I, but learning the truth about Arthur has given us the answer to this problem."

David looked at him as he responded, "Then let's hear your idea. Just not here in the dining room. Let's head out into the courtyard again."

Mary Margaret looked down at Neal in her husband's arms and saw that he was finally asleep, then she said quietly, "The rest of you should go. I need to put Neal to bed. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"I think that's my queue to put Roland to bed as well," Robin then replied in agreement as he reached out to pat his son's back while the boy continued to eat some of the chicken on his plate in front of him.

"But I'm not tired," he retorted as he looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "I don't want to go to bed yet. There's too much to do here in this castle. Can Regina come up with us and read me another story from Henry's book?"

Regina leaned over and whispered to him sweetly as she answered, "I'd really like to, but I'm afraid I have somewhere I have to be tonight so we can help our friends. But tomorrow night I promise you I will read at least one story. Maybe even two."

Everyone smiled at the cute moment between them and then when everyone rose from the tables, all except for the three dwarfs, David turned back to them as he questioned, "Are you guys coming?"

"We're not finished eating," Leroy grumpily responded while both Doc and Happy just shook their heads in agreement, then continued to eat. "You guys can go talk about this without us."

"All right," the Prince replied, then started to walk away from them again until Grumpy called out to him once more asking, "By the way, did you ever get your service weapon back after the ball? That was your gun that knight used to almost kill Emma and Hook… wasn't it?"

David took a moment to think back to the day before and suddenly realized he hadn't thought about his gun because of all the chaos that occurred during the ball, since earlier that afternoon when he had showed Percival and a few other knights how to use his firearm as the knight had asked him if he and the others still fought with swords anymore in their strange land.

Before Charming could say something, the dwarf pulled the Prince's gun out from his coat pocket and then handed it over to the sheriff while he spoke again saying, "I figured as much. Seeing as you haven't asked anyone about it by now. Or at least not me. That's why I picked it up after you all ran off to find Hook and held on to it for you. At least someone had the sense to. Try not to lose it again."

"Percival must have stolen it from my belongings just before the ball began, after I left my quarters to talk with Hook and Archie," David uttered in concern. "We clearly need to do something to make sure our things are better protected. Thank you, Leroy. Finish eating, then join us. Or… better yet, see if you can find August and Henry. Let them know what's going on."

"I can do that," the smaller man answered. "Go on. Do whatever you're gonna do. We'll see you all later."


	22. Chapter 22

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Two

After the heroes finished discussing Killian's plan that would hopefully allow for them to gain a tear of lost love, it was ultimately decided among them that they would follow through with it, even though none of them did like how doing so would have to be done. Especially Killian, because he was the one who would have to do the worst of the deed that included him having to use his power once more. The darkness was trapped inside of him, far deeper than it was when it first entered into his body back in Storybrooke. And after he used it within the village, then again at the bottom of the cliff where he let loose his anger against the demons only in his head, it terrified him because the power had grown to become intoxicating.

Once again Emma sensed his troubles, so when the others walked away to prepare for what was to come, she gently pushed the man she loved back against the barbican behind him and sat him down before moving around in front of him to face him. He looked at her with surprise, but the truth was he knew that she knew he was afraid.

"I need you to look at me, Killian," the Savior said to him quietly as he lowered his eyes again to avoid hers. "Please. After learning for sure that Arthur is seeking out the dagger like we feared, that he wants to use it and you to kill Merlin and to keep us from freeing him, and knowing that we're asking you to continue to use the darkness' power with the hope we'll succeed… I can't even imagine how you must be feeling. Other than just terrified that you're going to lose yourself. It isn't fair of us to ask you to do any of this after all that we've already seen you suffer through. You'll be the one paying the terrible price for our victory if we do save Merlin and stop Arthur. But I do promise to pull you back from your Hell, no matter what happens."

"You should be fair to yourself, love," the pirate replied to her as he raised his eyebrow like he did whenever acting smug or proud. "None of you have asked me to do what needs to be done. Our plan and using the crystal to learn of Arthur's motives were both my ideas. I am sorry for worrying you and for not telling you right away about the necklace, Swan. It's just that you too were worried that Arthur wasn't a friend as we hoped he would be and I…"

Emma cut him off as she placed her fingers over his mouth, then responded, "Shhh… It's okay, just as I said it was. I understand why you did it and I am grateful that we now know for sure what he's really after from us. I'm just more worried about you, Killian. That's all. But I don't want you using that power inside of you for anything more, other than what we need to do now to free Merlin. Even if it's to help me. To help us. The darkness will only continue to use your will and good intentions against you to make itself become more and more enticing. If we're not careful, we may lose you for good and I refuse to let that happen to you."

Killian nodded again in understanding and started to look away from her, but Emma moved in closer to him until their bodies were cradling one another as she reached up to tenderly caress his cheek like before while she continued softly, "We are going to get through this. You and me… we'll get through this together. Just as we have ever since we climbed that beanstalk together. You are a good man, Killian Jones. Don't you forget it. And in case you do, at least never forget that I believe in you. Because I do."

"How did I ever live my life so long without you in it?" he then asked while he looked down at the woman he loved in admiration of her strength and unending love for him. "You're the reason why I wish to survive. If you hadn't have come along when you had, and didn't give up trying to make me one of you… I don't doubt that I'd be dead right now because of my damn lust for revenge against the Crocodile. Or at the very least, I'd have become a man so lost in his hate and despair that I probably would have become an old drunkard at last broken."

"Come on," the Savior finally stated at last upon seeing a smile appear on his face, then leaned in to kiss his lips and pulled back a few seconds later to finish. "Let's get all of this over with. The sooner we free Merlin, the closer we are to getting the darkness out of you. Guinevere will probably be in either the throne room, or in her quarters."

All of a sudden, Regina appeared among them when she came walking out from the castle again to find them and retorted, "Actually, she isn't in either place. Nor is the Queen anywhere here on castle grounds. Unfortunately, we're not going to be able to do anything tonight, or for a few nights for that matter."

Emma turned to her in disbelief as she asked, "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"It turns out that after Guinevere and the other knights dealt with Percival's death, she felt it was a good idea to leave the castle and Camelot for a few days," the Mayor of Storybrooke answered sternly. "Apparently, August was busy speaking with several of their knights while we were all eating, trying to get a feel for their loyalty towards Arthur and Camelot. He mentioned that one of the men told him the Queen will be gone for the next three days to mourn for Camelot's loss, but mostly because she's become afraid… upon learning that the Dark One's come to be among them while we heroes fight to protect him. Sorry, Hook. That's the way August said the knight had said it."

"It's certainly understandable," Killian replied sadly. "The question now is, what are we going to do around here for three days?"

Emma shrugged, then responded, "We do the best we can to try to enjoy our time here in Camelot. And try to be of help to those who might need it. We blend in. But most of all, we go on pretending Arthur is a friend. We can't risk him revealing his true colors to us just yet, until we're ready to fight back with a little extra help."

Three nights later, as the sun was setting…

Queen Guinevere returned home to learn that her husband was out horseback riding with a few of his knights and a few of those from Storybrooke, amongst them being Henry, Mary Margaret, Robin, and Roland. So, once again she ate dinner alone, then climbed the tower stairs that led up to hers and Arthur's bedchamber where she planned to draw a bath with help from her lady in waiting before simply going to bed for the night despite the earliness of the hour. It had been a long day and she was exhausted from her ride home.

However, after the servant left the room so she could get the Queen some more bath oils and fresh towels, Guinevere suddenly became startled when Emma and Hook both walked into her quarters, and she immediately backed away from them in fear while Emma quietly called out, "Please… Your Majesty… Please don't be afraid. I promise you we didn't come in here to hurt you, or anything else you might be thinking. We just want to talk to you. If you'll allow us to."

"If you really wished to speak to me, you would have waited until morning, or asked one of my servants to come up here to inform me of such a request," she answered crossly. "This is improper."

"We realize that," Emma nervously replied. "We do. But we hoped to talk to you alone where we hopefully won't be disrupted by anyone. We even brought up your towels and the bath oils you asked for. Your handmaiden won't be coming back in for awhile. Sorry."

The Queen let out a sigh of frustration, walked over to her bed to sit down, then raised her head once again to face those before her, looking over at Killian fearfully as she did so, and finally she questioned, "What would you like to speak with me about?"

The Savior looked over at Killian worryingly until she turned back to Her Highness and then responded gently, "I promise you you're safe. You don't have to be afraid of Killian. He won't hurt you. Just because he's the Dark One, doesn't mean he's evil or a villain. He's a good man who's only trying to free himself from the entity that is the true source of your fear. But that's not why we've come. I'm afraid we have some very distressing news we needed to bring to your attention, Your Highness. About your husband. It won't be easy for you to hear, but nevertheless… we have no choice. We need to free Merlin from his imprisonment tonight and you're the key to doing it."

"What could you possibly tell me about my husband that's so bad?" she asked curtly as she glared between the other woman and the Dark One before her.

"Your King is a traitor to the crown and to his people," Killian answered her more callously than he intended to be. "He deals in treachery and wishes to murder the Sorcerer, or to keep him imprisoned. He sees himself the Savior to Camelot and intends to lift it again to its former glory, yet Arthur first plans to first tear it down a little at a time. And he wishes to use me to help him do it."

Guinevere shook her head in disbelief and scoffed as she replied, "I don't… I don't believe you. How could you say these things to me? Arthur is a wonderful man and an even better King. He wouldn't want to destroy any part of Camelot, even if he believed doing so could restore our kingdom's glory. Why are you lying?!"

The Captain softened his countenance, then responded, "I assure you, I'm not. And I ask your forgiveness for being so callous."

"If you won't believe my words, I can use the power I possess to show you the memories stowed within this jeweled necklace which Percival had given Regina to wear the night of the ball," he continued while he summoned the necklace once again to hang from his hook. "It allowed for him to spy on her, so he could find out for sure whether or not she truly was the Evil Queen. That night, after all the chaos that occurred there, I planted it upon the King."

"I'm afraid I caught your husband in a lie that night when we spoke," Emma added. "You see, one of my gifts being the Savior is that I have an ability which I call a superpower. I can tell when someone is lying. And he was."

The Queen glared at the Dark One as she cruelly retorted, "I don't trust you or your magic. You are the Dark One after all."

Emma slowly approached her as she looked at her with deep remorse in her eyes and then answered, "Then trust me. I've seen Arthur's evil myself. So have the rest of our family. Can you trust me enough to trust in Killian?"

"Show me," she finally relented coldly.

Then, just like he had done three nights ago to reveal the truth about the kind of man King Arthur truly was, Hook raised his hand over the jewel centered within the necklace and once again emitted his dark power to reveal the very same moments showing Arthur talking to Grif about stealing the dagger to kill Merlin, as well as him conning Grif to drink the poison for the good of Camelot. As Queen Guinevere watched and saw the truth for herself, tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. Her husband was truly lost to her and no longer the man she believed him to be.

Emma quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away a few of her tears to collect one she needed, then looked over at Killian again when he stopped emitting his power and dropped the necklace on the floor while he staggered back a little from using the darkness' power once more. She immediately looked into his eyes as though to ask him if he was alright when she reached out to help him stand tall again… to which he simply nodded, then said it was time for them to leave so that they could at last free the Sorcerer.

The Savior quickly apologized to Guinevere again, then she and Killian left the King's and Queen's quarters in a hurry, just as Arthur entered the room from another entryway where the secret passage inside the dungeons below led to. And upon seeing the Savior and Dark One leaving, he did not appear to be happy.

"What were they doing here?" the King asked crossly until Guinevere turned around to face the man she loved, which allowed for him to see that she had been crying. "Guinevere, what is wrong? What did they say to you?"

"They told me the truth about what you've done," the Queen replied to him strongly as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, then bent down to pick up the fallen necklace the heroes had failed to pick up again. "And I saw the truth of their words for myself in this. You must know how this necklace works, Arthur. Please… please tell me you have an explanation for why you're doing all of this? And don't tell me it's for Camelot or even for me? You're doing it for you… aren't you?"

Arthur ignored her inquiry and he snatched the trinket from her hands, then looked at her again as he asked coldly, "What are they planning? Where are they going right now?"

When she didn't respond right away, the King suddenly shouted, "Tell me! You're still my wife and I demand respect!"

"They said something about me being the key to freeing Merlin from the tree," she finally relented worryingly, then collapsed against the bed when Arthur immediately pushed past her.

"You and I will deal with this later," Camelot's ruler answered darkly, without looking at his wife again as he ran forward to go after the Savior and Dark One… and to stop them from succeeding in releasing Merlin from the tree.


	23. Chapter 23

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Three

Upon leaving the King's and Queen's quarters after they had succeeded in getting the tear they needed, Emma and Killian made their way through the castle as they rushed out into the courtyard once again where David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Robin were all waiting for them to join them. The former Evil Queen was standing over a small boiling pot set on top of the wall closest to the tree, in which she was just about finished mixing up the potion the heroes needed to free Merlin that she had managed to find within one of the Sorcerer's books among his things in his tower. And when she saw the others arrive, she quickly added the final ingredient needed aside from the tear, while Emma's parents rushed over to their daughter and their friend to make sure they were alright.

Emma looked over at Killian with worry once again as she could see his hand had had slightly begun to tremble once again, but he smiled at her as if to assure her he'd be fine, then she turned back to her parents and stated, "We got what we needed. I just wish we didn't have to break an innocent woman's heart just for a single tear."

David and Mary Margaret offered their daughter and Hook a sad smile, then Regina called out to them from where she continued to stand at the wall as she said sternly, "If you got it, then you'd both better hurry and do what we need to do. Arthur's probably going to be here any minute to stop us."

"You've got that right," Arthur then answered darkly as he and at least a half a dozen knights suddenly appeared before the heroes, all with their swords and weapons raised, as they were all well prepared for a fight. "I suggest all of you stay away from that tree and stand down before I am forced to attack. All of you are frauds. As you've done nothing but lie to me, to all of us, since you've arrived here."

"We can easily say the same about you," Regina retorted as she, Robin, David, and Mary Margaret all rushed forward to stand in defense of Emma and Killian as they prepared to do what they needed to do. "We know all about your own deceptions, about your squire… and how you want the dagger in order to control the Dark One for yourself."

One of the other knights shouted, "You're lying!"

David called out, "Are we really? How about you ask the King for the truth. Go on, Your Majesty. Tell them. Hook is our friend. We won't allow you to take control over him."

 _"_ _We welcomed you… celebrated you," the King replied angrily as he stepped further out from his soldiers in order to move in closer towards his enemies with Excalibur raised higher in his hand. "And in return, you bring the Dark One into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all who live here. Give me the dagger!"_

 _"You want it?" the former Evil Queen sneered coldly as she glared at the kingdom's ruler before her and summoned a fireball into the palm of her hand to defend her friends, while David pulled out a sword from the scabbard he wore at his side, and Robin tethered an arrow into his bow. "Come and get it."_

Mary Margaret rushed to stand with her daughter and Hook as she whispered to them fearfully, "We have to do this now."

Emma pulled out the handkerchief she had used to wipe Guinevere's tears away again and quickly handed it over to Killian, who took it, then dropped it inside the boiling pot Regina had mixed up her potion in to begin. The three of them immediately backed away when all of a sudden, both light and dark magic began to spill out from within and quickly surrounded both the Dark One and the Savior, as Emma grabbed hold of Killian's hook. In doing so, it allowed for Killian to tether both magics as he began to channel the Savior's light magic through his body and unleashed his own darkness to combine them with the spell's power as well, then finally turned them against the tree within the center of the courtyard in order to free the imprisoned sorcerer at last.

Arthur and his knights then attempted to charge at the heroes in one final attempt to stop them, until Regina blasted her fireball at them to keep them back as Robin released his arrow into the ground at one of the men's feet when the solider started to charge forward. But as the powers grew stronger and stronger, everyone soon could do nothing but stand back, using their hands to shield their eyes against the brightness while they watched on in fear and in awe.

When the powers finally faded again, Killian collapsed back a little breathing heavily upon the strain of what he had just done as Emma carefully caught him to help keep him on his feet, while a man shrouded by a large cloak draped over his body stood bent over where the tree once stood, until he slowly rose up and stood tall before everyone, then finally pulled back the hood over his head to reveal himself to them.

Killian stared darkly at the Sorcerer, who looked back at him as well and smiled while he spoke quietly saying, "I've been waiting for you… Captain Hook."

 _"And you…" Merlin continued coldly when he turned his head to look over at Arthur and then shook his head in disappointment. "The boy who would be king. My great hope. How you've disappointed me."_

 _"I disappointed you?" the King questioned him in disbelief. "You gave me false prophecies. Sent me on an impossible quest!"_

 _Arthur quickly raised Excalibur as if he were about to charge the all-powerful being while he shouted angrily, "You ruined my life!"_

 _Without any fear, Merlin haughtily responded, "Put it away, Arthur. We both know that broken sword can't hurt me."_

 _"This is not finished," the King uttered cruelly as he placed the enchanted blade back into its scabbard, then walked away from him and the heroes along with his men behind him._

"Perhaps it's best if we all retire to my own tower where we will be free to talk without fear of being interrupted again by Arthur or his knights," Merlin then said once more when he turned his eyes upon the heroes from Storybrooke again. "I suspect you all have many questions for me. And concerns."

Emma kept her arms around Killian while she looked over at him sadly, then turned back to the Sorcerer again and whispered, "We do."

A short time later, back in Merlin's tower…

Inside, Merlin gathered with the Savior, the Dark One, the Prince and Princess, the former Evil Queen and the archer from Sherwood Forest who all lived in Storybrooke, Maine as friends and loved ones, which the Sorcerer admired greatly while he looked upon each one of them.

Finally, Emma was the first one to speak again as she looked squarely at Merlin and uttered strangely, "I know you. Somehow… I've seen you somewhere before, but how is that possible?"

"For a very long, long time," he finished for her and then smiled again. "And I know you too, Emma Swan. Try to think back. We've met once before… when you were just a little girl."

Many years ago, when Emma was eight years old…

 _One night, Emma along with her foster siblings at that time in her life, were all escorted inside of a theater where the Disney movie, The Sword in the Stone was being shown and as the kids all took their seats, a woman quietly called out to them saying, "Okay, come on. Everybody stick together."_

 _Indistinct conversations were going on all around the young girl while she too entered the theater as the movie was already playing on the large screen in front of her, but Emma noticed a candy bar hanging part way out of someone's coat pocket nearby and she quickly reached out to steal it when the woman was distracted by the movie, then she too finally sat down in her own seat._

 _"Don't," an attendant then stated quietly just as she was about to open the candy to eat it, startling her while she looked fearfully up at the man suddenly standing above her, who was looking down on her crossly._

 _She questioned worryingly, "What?"_

 _Once again, the attendant repeated himself, "Don't."_

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly after she let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"I wasn't talking about the candy bar, Emma," he answered her sternly and then sat down in the seat beside the young girl before finally looking over at her like he had before._

 _She stared at him in concern as she asked, "How do you know my name?"_

 _The attendant replied, "I know many things. And I'm here to tell you, don't do it."_

 _"I don't understand," Emma responded to him with confusion in her eyes._

 _"When you do something that you're not supposed to do, even if you do it for the right reasons, bad things will happen, Emma," he then answered her darkly, frightening the young girl even more than he had before. "Bad things. One day… you'll have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone, but you mustn't. Leave the sword alone."_

 _All of a sudden, a girl from one of the rows in front of them shushed them upon being annoyed by them talking during the movie, causing Emma to turn towards her. However, when she turned her head back to face the attendant once again, mysteriously he was just gone as though he had never been there._

Back in the present…

 _Emma continued to stare at the Sorcerer strangely as Merlin used his magic then to summon an Apollo candy bar into his hands, then turned around to face the Savior while she added strangely, "I have the strangest sense of déja vu right now."_

 _Merlin looked down at the candy again as he replied, "You know, I've always wanted to try one of these. The last time I had the chance, it was in the hands of a little girl with sticky fingers."_

 _"You," she uttered, when she suddenly remembered back to that night so long ago in her life._

 _"You remember," he responded, smiling at her while they spoke and then handed the candy over to her. "Well, I'm flattered."_

 _Emma looked at him strangely once more as she answered, "You were the usher… at the movie theater when I was a kid. How is that possible? You were still stuck in the tree back then."_

 _The Sorcerer replied, "It doesn't matter how I got my message to you. What's important is… Do you remember what I said?"_

 _"You said something about Excalibur, and you told me…" she began as she thought back to that night once again._

 _"That one day, you would have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone," he finished for her._

 _The Savior continued to look at him while she responded, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble. Someone beat us to it."_

 _"Perhaps," Merlin stated again, until he slowly turned his head to face the man whom he had also once foreseen becoming the Dark One instead of the woman he had foreseen become so as well, so long ago. "But the sword will return to whence it came."_

 _"And now that the darkness is within you, it's more important than ever that you heed the rest of my warning," the Sorcerer concluded while he then looked sternly into the pirate captain's eyes. "Leave Excalibur alone. The fate of everyone that you love rests upon it."_

Emma noticed the taciturn exchange between the man she loved and Merlin as she suddenly asked, "Wait… did you foresee Killian becoming the Dark One too? Killian…? Do you recognize Merlin?"

Hook didn't turn away from his dark gaze on Merlin when he coldly answered, "Aye… I recall seeing him once before in my life as well. A long time ago… when I was just a boy not much older than you were when this sorcerer first appeared before you. Only it wasn't at all an encounter I particularly care to remember."

"Something tells me it wasn't a gentle warning like Emma received while sitting in a movie theater," David replied upon seeing the anger in Hook's eyes while the stare between the men continued to go on until Killian finally turned away, from Merlin and everyone else, as he struggled to keep his darkness inside. "Hook… What is it? What's wrong?"

"Believe me…" Merlin then whispered gently when his countenance changed from a look of cruelty to one of sympathy as he kept his eyes on the Dark One among them. "I know that what's to come is going to be very difficult for you, Killian. Especially if you feel you cannot put your trust in me to help you. Which, I don't blame you for being unable to do. I just hope that the others can. If only just so they can help you where I can't."

Killian suddenly turned back around and glared at the Sorcerer again while he retorted angrily, "So… now you want to help me? Now, when I've got all the power I need to be able to fight against those who are a danger to me and all those I love? Oh wait! Except for myself of course. The only true danger here now to us all is me. And you're telling me that what's ahead for me is going to be difficult. Don't bother. Help them. Give them the answers they seek to destroy or to imprison me. I don't care which anymore. You and I both know that this won't end well for me no matter what we do. You've surely foreseen my end and I'm not foolish enough to believe this darkness won't destroy me. I only care about Emma's and her family's… and our friends' safety. But I want nothing from you."

With that said, Hook suddenly stormed out as everyone else within the room other than Merlin stared after him in surprise upon his sudden brusque change in demeanor while Emma started after him as she fearfully called out, "Killian?!"

"Emma, wait…" the Sorcerer stated firmly when he suddenly reached out to grab her arm to hold her before she could take off after the man she loved. "When you find him, please assure him I will do whatever I can to help him. You may not approve of how I appeared before him as I did you. You may blame me for what happened that day as he does, though I know he doesn't truly blame me. It's just… right now, he's in so much pain that he's struggling to see past the anger. If I could have helped him then, I would have."

"I'll try," the Savior responded worryingly, then ran after Killian again when the man released her so she could.

When they were both gone, Merlin looked among the rest of those still surrounding him in his tower, then went on to explain to the heroes all that had happened between him and Killian that dark day well over two hundred years ago, when he even then was still trapped within the tree. Emma on the other hand was about to learn it from Killian once she found him again.


	24. Chapter 24

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Four

After Killian ran from the tower and entered out into the courtyard once again, Henry was standing there with Violet, August, Leroy, and Archie after they had returned from among the people living within the kingdom's borders, as they all turned to him worryingly upon seeing the darkness and anger adorning the pirate's face. When Archie and Henry started to walk towards him with intentions of wanting to help him as they called out to him as well, Hook raised his hand and waved it over himself as he suddenly vanished within a dark red smoke cloud much like Gold always did, yet different from that of Regina's purple, or Zelena's green clouds of smoke.

"Mom… Killian just used the darkness' power to vanish within a cloud of smoke before we could help him," Henry called out when he ran over to Emma after she came running out from the castle moments later looking for their friend. "He looked angry… and scared. What happened?"

"I promise I'll talk to you about it later, kid," she responded worryingly, then continued to run off in the direction of where they had laid the Jolly Roger to anchor within the waters where she suspected Killian might have gone to try to calm himself down.

Like she hoped, Emma finally found him again, only not on land beyond where his ship rested, or even aboard her. She didn't even have to board her. Instead, she found Killian standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean where the Jolly Roger stood tall down below, upon seeing him standing up there from the bottom of the precipice when she looked all around the area. A part of her immediately feared that he was preparing to jump, until she remembered that he knew better than anyone he was immortal because of the darkness and that trying to kill himself was a pointless act. However, just as if she believed it, Emma ran up the mountain as quickly as she could to reach him before he disappeared from her again.

Somehow, Killian sensed her arrival before she even made a sound as she cautiously approached him and without turning around to look at her, he whispered brokenly, "A part of me hoped you would come after me. But I don't know what you can do for me anymore, love. You can't see him, but Rumplestiltskin's here. Like always. And so are the voices… in my head. I couldn't stop them from getting in again and I fear nothing you can do now will get them to leave this time. Did he tell you why I hate him? Merlin… I mean."

Emma slowly continued to approach him until she was close enough to reach out to touch his shoulder, yet just like he had done the night of the ball by the well, Killian immediately pulled away from her and still refused to look at her. So instead, she just stood behind him and waited a few moments before she spoke as she struggled to think of words that could help him now, like she struggled with them before.

At last, she simply answered, "Merlin thought it best you tell me yourself what happened between you. But he wanted me to assure you he will do whatever it takes to help you. He also expressed that he understands why you can't trust him, but that you understand he isn't really to blame for not helping you back then with whatever might have happened. Merlin wishes he could have. He knows how much pain you're in. So do I. Please, let me in again. Don't give up now. What happened two hundred years ago?"

"As you know, there is much of my life you don't know about," Killian replied to her sadly when he finally relented upon hearing the desperate plea in her voice, despite also hearing his delusion of the Crocodile demand that he ignore her and to just disappear from Camelot once and for all.

"Even the Savior can't help you now, Captain…" Rumplestiltskin sneered cruelly from right beside him as though he was the devil on his shoulder. "Nor does she really want to. She's only here now because it's her duty to try to keep you on her leash. Like the puppy dog the weak man inside of you is."

All of a sudden, Killian snapped at his enemy angrily as he looked over at the being still only he could see and shouted, "Enough, demon! Get out of my head!"

Emma cried silently as she spoke softly once more saying, "I know it's difficult for you to ignore the taunts in your mind, but I'm here. I'm right here. Focus on me and soon they'll leave you again. Just like they have before."

"But they'll be back," he responded fearfully as he closed his eyes, then allowed himself to sit down on the rocks beneath his feet and laid his head against his knees. "They always come back. Why do you care?"

"I care because I love you, Killian," the Savior whispered as she sat down close and wrapped her arms around him to hold him. "If the demon in your head is telling you something different, then you know he's lying and that it's only the darkness inside your mind once again feeding on your fears and insecurities. Please don't give up on yourself. What you said to Merlin in his tower… about believing the darkness is going to destroy you and that you don't even care what happens to you…. You can't think that way. You can't give up hope."

Hook lifted his head so he could look at Emma at last, as she saw once again that the blue in his eyes was now completely black despite the gold tinted circle around his pupils, and upon seeing a tiny hint of fear she couldn't hide cross her eyes as she looked into his, he immediately closed them again and shook his head as if to try to get them to return to normal even though doing so seemed ridiculous. Emma knew Killian had seen her fear that unwillingly came over her, and it broke her heart that she only managed to add to his pain.

When she moved around in front of him and reached up gently to take his face into her hands, Emma then leaned in close to him and kissed him to try to help ease his troubled mind as best she could. Killian started to pull away, but she only deepened her kiss as she tightened her hold on him, to get him to believe she wasn't afraid of him and that she loved him. Because she wasn't afraid of him, and she did love him… more so than she's ever loved anyone before.

When she finally released him, he stared at her with surprise, while just as he had done in Neverland, he stuttered, "That was, um…"

Emma smiled at him sadly as she saw that his eyes were mostly back to normal again and then answered for him, "Definitely not a one time thing. I should have known then it wouldn't be."

For the first time in days, Emma saw as Killian finally smiled at her as well until he looked all around him for any sign of Rumplestiltskin, finding that he and the voices were gone once more, then he looked out again over the ocean at his ship and said quietly, "When I was barely ten years old, our father… my brother's and mine, abandoned us aboard a pirate ship after he sold us into servitude to the ship's Captain."

"He sold you into slavery?" Emma uttered in abhorrence, that a father could do as he had done to the man she loved when he was only a small boy, and immediately she felt guilty for complaining to Killian so much over the years about how her parents had given her up the day she was born so she could return one day to break a curse. "Killian, I…"

"We can talk of that later," he suddenly interrupted her before she could apologize to him. "My point is, shortly after we were abandoned, I desperately tried everything I could to escape from the cruel pirates who bought Liam and me. I hated my father for what he did, I hated the men who were cruel enough to buy two boys and force them to work aboard their ship, and I hated myself enough to constantly run away, with or without my brother as much as I loved him… because I was a coward. However, I was always caught and then punished. But one night I finally got far enough away from them, that I almost believed I had actually succeeded in getting myself free of them. If I had, I would have worked hard to become stronger than I was and a worthy fighter so that one day I could have returned to free my brother as well. But then…"

When Hook suddenly trailed off again upon becoming lost in his thoughts, Emma reached out to take his hand again in her own, then he looked back into her eyes and softly continued, "I walked through the streets looking for any kind of food I could steal to eat, but as I was about to steal an apple from one of the many vendors' carts, a man suddenly called out my name from behind me and at first I thought I was about to be killed for running away. No one in that port knew who I was, other than the pirates who forced me to work for them. But then I saw it was someone I didn't recognize… someone whom I didn't know until tonight… was Merlin."

Emma looked at him in surprise as she asked, "That was when he came to you? Why were you so hurt when you recognized him tonight?"

"Merlin gave me the same warning he gave to you," he replied. "Like you, I didn't understand what he was talking about. Why he was warning me about pulling out some damn sword from a stone? Of course, I hadn't seen this movie you spoke of back then and Arthur didn't even exist all those years ago either. But as I was looking to him to explain himself, I was suddenly caught again by three of the crewmen under the command of the Captain who owned me. I fought against them and screamed at them to let me go, then cried out to the stranger to help me. I begged… I was so scared of going back. And yet Merlin did nothing. He only stood there and watched while I was dragged away. I hated that stranger for as long as I remembered him, which I always have. However, now he's returned after so long and I realize he must have only been there that night in the form of a ghost… or a spirit, since we now know he's been trapped inside that tree for a millennia. It's just that I… the darkness is telling me I can't trust him to help me. That I can't trust him with anything. I don't know if I can trust Merlin now, as much as a part of me wants to so I can finally be free."

"I'm so sorry, Killian," the Savior whispered, finally speaking again when he appeared to be finished sharing his story, then she leaned into him so she could lay her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could have been there for you back then."

The man who loved her gently kissed the top of her head and then responded, "You were there for me when we first met in the Enchanted Forest, even if you did threaten to cut my throat with that knife of yours before you tied me to that bloody tree. But I deserved it. I was lying to you then. I was a villain. You've been there for me ever since that day and made me see I could be a part of something wonderful again. That I could have a family and people who loved me again. I just afraid I'm going to lose you now."

Emma rose up again to look at him as she firmly answered, "You won't. We're going to beat the darkness. Together… and with Merlin's help this time. I know I keep repeating myself like a broken record, but I mean it now as much as I did when I first said it. If you can't trust in the Sorcerer, then trust in me as you have. Can you do that?"

"Aye… love," Killian replied in sincerity. "I will always trust in you."

Killian talked with Emma well into the night while they remained on the cliff as they sat together overlooking the ocean. Then he walked her back so she could return to her family to tell them they all had a place to stay aboard the Jolly Roger now that they knew they would no longer be welcome within the castle, as Arthur's revealed his true colors and they've turned against him. However, he told her he was going back to stay on his ship for the night so he could prepare her for their company, as well as to sail the waves again to try to help him against anger he still felt within him despite Emma's comfort. She understood and told him they would see him again in the morning, then finally disappeared into the castle.

As the sun rose again the next morning…

When Killian stood upon the main mast while he struggled with its sails to close them again upon his return from riding the ocean's waves all night as he told Emma he would, the first to arrive aboard his ship's deck all alone after using magic to transport himself there from the shore… was Merlin much to Hook's dismay, though not at all surprised he had done so.

"You're an early riser!" the Sorcerer called up to him from down below.

The pirate captain continued doing his work while he responded to him crossly, "Always have been! I'm the Captain of this ship who used to sail the high seas and rule over an unruly band of pirates for well over two centuries. Rising early has always been required of me."

When he suddenly swung down to join Merlin on the deck as he held tightly to one of the riggings' ropes upon finishing, the feat impressing the Sorcerer on account of Hook using none of the power within him and having only one hand to do so with, Killian then continued, "But then… I never actually went to bed at all last night either. Or any other night since I became the Dark One. The madness in my head has a terrible habit of keeping me awake, as you surely must know."

"I do," Merlin answered dismally as the two men looked at one another before Killian turned away from him to retie the rope again to the mast behind him. "I understand everyone will be joining you here on your remarkable ship now that we're not able to remain within the castle with Arthur having fallen as far as he has."

"Aye…" Hook stated again, then he continued making sure all of the ropes were tied off properly, still refusing to look at the Sorcerer trying very hard to break through to him. "I've made sure the quarters are all ready and that the Jolly Roger is in tip top condition as she deserves to be. You are welcome to remain onboard as well. Arthur is after all trying to kill you."

Merlin nodded, while Killian remained passive when he finally turned around to face him, then added, "I suspect everyone will be here soon with what few belongings they've brought with them. And hopefully with breakfast. It's been some time since I've actually eaten anything, much to Emma's disapproval."

The Sorcerer immediately summoned some food in front of them using his own magic to do so, along with a table and chairs for them to sit on so they could eat comfortably, while he replied, "Allow me. I thought that you and I could talk for awhile if that's all right. Until the others get here."

"Ah… grapefruit and boiled mackerel," the Captain responded with surprise as he looked down at the food before him. "The breakfast of pirates. I'm surprised you know of such things."

"I know of many things," he stated smugly as he smiled at Killian at last.

However, as they started to eat, Merlin's countenance changed as he became serious like he had been the night before and then he asked, "You love Emma… don't you?"

Without any hesitation, Killian answered resolutely, "More than anything. With my whole heart. That might not mean much to most people who see me as what I am… a pirate and a villain. Especially as the Dark One. But to me, it means everything. I thought I lost my heart long ago when I became a pirate and then vowed my revenge against a crocodile. I spent over two hundred years in Neverland seeking for a way to destroy the former Dark One. Then I met Emma and she changed me for the better. Made me a hero… or at least I thought she had. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Because of the darkness inside of you?" the Sorcerer questioned him again. "You despise it?"

"I hate it far more than I've ever hated another living being," the Captain replied darkly as he rose from the table again and then slowly made his way over to the side of his ship to stare out at the horizon before him, while Merlin silently followed him so Killian would continue talking. "And I fear it. I can feel it even now. It's destroying any good in me that I might have had. I don't want to live an immortal life as a monster whom everyone fears. I've already spent well over two hundred years as such. Since meeting Emma, I just hoped to live only the rest of a normal life with her. It's getting harder for me to resist the darkness' pull. I fear I will lose. And soon."

Merlin kept his eyes on the man he knew was fighting so hard to remain in control while he responded, "David and your friend Archie have mentioned that you believe you should be imprisoned for the rest of your newfound immortality… meaning forever. You would allow them to do so?"

Killian turned to him again as he firmly answered, "I would allow them to kill me if it didn't require that one of those I love would then be taken over by the darkness themselves. It's a fate I wouldn't wish even on my greatest of enemies… again."

"I believe you," the Sorcerer replied in sincerity when his eyes softened again, then reached out to gently lay his hand over Hook's shoulder. "Forgive me for being worried you might have been more accepting and wanting of this power that pains you so deeply. And I ask for your forgiveness for being unable to do anything to help you all those years ago when you pleaded with me to save you from those vile men. I wish I could have. But then, only you could see me, as I wasn't really there."

"I realize that now," Hook said to him assuredly. "Emma and I spoke of this last night after I disappeared. I do forgive you, Merlin. Let's work together to destroy this darkness… once and for all."


	25. Chapter 25

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Five

Once Merlin disappeared early the next morning without letting the rest of those from Storybrooke know he was going out to try to speak with Hook aboard the Jolly Roger before they arrived, Emma and the rest of the heroes slowly made their way from the castle through the forest to make their own way to the ocean where the pirate captain was finishing preparing his ship for her guests. Thankfully, there were no more incidents involving Arthur or his knights as they left. However, each of them suspected it was because he was busy planning something worse than just a small attack like he had attempted to make on them as they freed the Sorcerer from his imprisonment.

The trek felt long, as hardly anyone spoke while they walked on. However, they weren't far from the shore at last, when a soldier on horseback suddenly charged through the trees only a few feet away and kept racing past them towards the direction of the castle. Recognition suddenly set in David as the Prince and sheriff suddenly called out to the rider by name, causing the soldier to stop quickly by pulling back on his horse's reins before turning the animal around to see who was calling out to him.

David smiled, and this time so did Mary Margaret as they both walked towards the rider who looked down at them in surprise while he stated, "David? Snow? My God… it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

When he dismounted as his friends came forward, Mary Margaret spoke up as well saying, "Lancelot… Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me," the knight replied assuredly when he immediately pulled the Prince and Princess into a firm embrace. "Who else could I be? I told you all those years ago that I was from here… from Camelot."

"We know, but we thought… We thought you were dead," David sternly answered him as he lifted his hand to squeeze their friend's arm in relief upon seeing he was really alive. "We were told by Cora… or at least Snow and our daughter were, that you were dead. That she had killed you."

Lancelot let out a sigh of disbelief, then despondently he responded, "Cora only thought she had. She almost did in fact. However, despite being badly wounded, I was lucky enough to claw my way through the woods where I encountered that witch until I was found and saved by someone living nearby."

Mary Margaret hugged him once again until she suddenly turned him and herself towards Emma and exclaimed happily, "You haven't met our daughter yet. Or she you. Emma, this is Lancelot… the real Lancelot. Lancelot, this is Emma Swan. And everyone else with us… they're our friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the soldier replied quietly, reaching out to shake Emma's hand, then looked around at everyone else as he bowed his head towards them in greeting, while they did the same in return before continuing on towards the shore once more. "But uh… you guys never answered my earlier question. What are you all doing here?"

"Emma, you go on ahead with the others," David quickly said as he turned to the Savior again when she remained with them. "Your mother and I are going to stay here for awhile so we can talk with Lancelot. I'm sure you'd like to get back to Hook."

Emma nodded, then answered, "You're right. Just be careful, you guys. You remember what happened the last time we believed we were in Lancelot's company, Mom?"

Mary Margaret glance at their friend apprehensively, then turned back to her daughter again as she responded, "I do. But honestly… what are the odds that two people with magic would impersonate Lancelot? And why here and now? Don't worry… we'll be fine. Get back to Killian."

"Someone tried to impersonate me?" the knight then asked when Emma rushed onward to catch up with the others.

"Cora did… so she could try to deceive me and my daughter some time ago when we wound up trapped here in the Enchanted Forest," the Princess replied again. "But that doesn't matter right now. I'm afraid we didn't come here again because we've decided to return to our home in the Enchanted Forest. We came here to find and save the man our daughter loves from the darkness."

Lancelot looked at her with surprise and turned to David with the same look, while David simply nodded, then their friend uttered, "You're here to try to save the Dark One? And your daughter is in love with him?"

David clasped his friend's shoulder as he answered, "It's a long story. One we'd like to explain if you'll come with us to join him and the rest of us on his ship… the Jolly Roger."

"And the Dark One is also a pirate," he retorted curtly, still in disbelief over what they were telling him. "Captain Hook… you mean? Or is it Black Beard?"

"Captain Hook," Mary Margaret immediately responded. "Black Beard was only in command of the Jolly Roger for a brief time. But don't worry about Hook being a pirate, or the Dark One. He's a good man. He's changed and worked very hard to do so. He's only the Dark One because he took it upon himself to save all of us when the darkness was unleashed from its former host. It had to be tethered to a human being. Emma was about to sacrifice herself until he made the sacrifice instead. He didn't have to kill for the power. Instead it's killing him. That's why we're here. That… and to free Merlin from the tree he's been imprisoned in for all these years. Which we succeeded in doing just last night."

Upon feeling great relief at the good news, Lancelot exclaimed, "Merlin's finally been freed? You mean… Arthur's done it?"

David sadly bowed his head, then replied, "I'm afraid a lot's happened since you've clearly been gone from your kingdom awhile."

"I've been a prisoner myself within a dungeon for the last four weeks under orders of the new ruler of one of our neighboring kingdoms," the solider answered, until he raised his hand to lay it against his horse's neck to pet the creature while he continued. "DunBroch. Arthur sent me there on a mission to have them sign the peace treaty we believed was settled between our King and Queen Merida. However, she went back on her word and will soon declare war on Camelot because she believes we are responsible for the death of her father. She wants to destroy us, as do the rest of the clans from that island thanks to her."

"We've met Merida too," Mary Margaret responded, looking over at her husband while she did so. "Only we didn't realize she was the new Queen of her kingdom. We didn't really have a chance to talk. But she didn't seem like a woman who wanted a war. She only wanted to find her three brothers."

Lancelot sighed in frustration, then looked between his two friends as he replied, "I don't really suppose any of this much matters. What does, is what you were trying to tell me about whatever terrible thing has happened here in Camelot. Are Arthur and Guinevere alright?"

David looked at him directly while he answered, "We're sure the Queen's just fine. But Arthur… He's a traitor, Lancelot. To both Camelot and to his people. He wants to destroy your kingdom with the control of our friend… Hook. He also hoped to be able to keep Merlin imprisoned in the tree, or to kill him should we have succeeded in freeing him, which we did. He even killed Grif in order to try to keep his secrets about his motives."

"What you're saying cannot be true," the knight of Camelot darkly responded. "Arthur is a good man and an even better king. He would never become a traitor. He would give anything to save our kingdom."

"Which is why… I'm afraid I have to do something I hoped I wouldn't have to do," he then added while Lancelot pulled out a thin, long vile containing what looked like pink dust and pulled the cork to quickly spill a little into the palm of his hand before he suddenly blew it into the Charmings' faces, causing them both to stagger back a little as the dust's enchantment began to take its hold over them. "I'm sorry, David… and Snow. But I had explicit orders to place you under Arthur's command. For the good of Camelot."

It was then that King Arthur appeared on horseback from among the trees, along with a few of his most loyal of knights like Percival had been as they came out of hiding, when Arthur spoke to his newly compliant guests saying, "With enchanted sand from the mystical Isle of Avalon. I acquired it from my wife not long ago when she considered it using it on me to make me stop obsessing with my quest. Only she changed her mind because she understood why it was so important to me. She gave me this as a way of apologizing. And now last night… thanks to your Savior and her monstrous pirate, I was given no choice but to use it on my wife in order to make her my Queen again, loyal only to me. Just as I have made Lancelot… and now you two as well. Loyal that is."

One of the other knights behind him questioned, "You've used that pink sand on Lancelot too? But why? He was already loyal to you."

"I imprisoned him in our own dungeons for the last few weeks because he learned what it is I have to do now for the sake of our kingdom," the King replied as he looked between the three heroes standing before him waiting for him to give them their orders. "The story he told them just now was all a lie. Like the rest of these so called heroes, he attempted to defy me, so I had to keep him locked away until the time came for me to use his services. David and Mary Margaret mentioned to me that they had been close friends with him, which is why I needed someone to get close enough to them to be able to do as I've done."

"And what will you do now?" another of his men asked as well. "Is that magic powerful enough to make them kill the rest of their friends?"

Arthur looked back at his soldier, then answered, "Of course it's powerful enough, but that's not what I had in mind. All I want is the Dark One's dagger. So that I can control him to force him to do as I require. David and Mary Margaret are going to tell me where it is and then will help me to get it."

Under the sands' enchantment and against his will, David looked over at the King as he responded, "The dagger is in the hands of one of our friends. The doctor we introduced to you as Archie Hopper. He's powerless and hardly a fighter, but he also won't give up the dagger so easily. Give us your orders, Your Majesty. What do you need from us?"


	26. Chapter 26

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Six

Back aboard the Jolly Roger…

When everyone other than David and Mary Margaret finally arrived, after they paddled the rowboat that allowed them to get from land to the ship through the shallow waters between them, they were surprised to find Merlin was already there. However, Emma was grateful he and Killian appeared to have somewhat mended the strain that fell over them the night before in the Sorcerer's tower because of a brief moment in Killian's past that has haunted him ever since. Or at least she could see that they were talking civilly. That was certainly enough.

"Good morning, Swan," Killian whispered gently when the woman he loved came over to join him after she stepped onboard, as she wrapped her arm once again around his back, then leaned in to kiss him. "Were you able to get much sleep last night?"

"No, but it's not because we stayed up so late talking here," she answered, then looked around at their friends as they began to set down the belongings they brought to the ship with them from the castle, somewhere on the deck yet out of the way. "It's because I was too busy worrying about Arthur and his men attacking us the rest of the night. We've all been really lucky so far, Killian. That no one's gotten hurt since we've been here. We've been really close a number of times though. I'm just worried that…"

When she saw the sadness appear in Killian's eyes the more she spoke, Emma realized that her words were making him feel guiltier because he knew that everyone being there was because of him, and she immediately spoke again to correct herself saying, "Oh… no. Killian, I didn't mean…"

He interrupted, "It's all right. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Believe me, I worry the same as you. But we've freed Merlin as we've set out to do. We're one step closer to getting the darkness out of me and going home."

"You seem more positive this morning," the Savior responded to him as she smiled in relief that he was feeling better. "Despite what happened last night."

"Aye," Hook replied and turned his eyes on the Sorcerer when Merlin came over to them while he continued. "He and I have talked and have come to a better understanding. It was wrong of me to fly off the handle as I did. I've been far quicker to anger since the darkness… though I suppose I always have been that way."

Merlin nodded and answered, "Believe me, I understand what you mean better than you might think I do. Remember… I'm far older than even you are and I've been dealing with the darkness for a long, long time."

When he didn't see Mary Margaret or David among the rest of their friends, Killian turned to Emma once again as he questioned, "Where are your parents? They alright?"

"Yes," she answered, then went on to quickly explain how they had run into an old friend of theirs and stayed behind to talk with him. "They'll be back soon."

"Good," the pirate responded in concern and then turned to the rest of their friends when he spoke again. "I know that spending the rest of our stay here in the Enchanted Forest aboard my ship isn't ideal for any of you, other than myself. I do ask your forgiveness for the sacrifices you've made on account of me. But you're all welcome here. While the quarters are cramped and the beds are hardly what you're used to… there's plenty of space for all of us. You're free to go wherever you'd like."

Robin was the first of them to reply, "We're grateful for that, Killian. Truly. I'm going to see if I can claim a couple of beds."

Grumpy then said as well, "Me, Doc, and Happy are going to see if we can catch us some fish. We're going to be needing food, right?"

"We'll all have everything we need, I assure you," the Sorcerer answered when he turned his head and looked between the three dwarfs, then let out a quiet laugh once the men walked away.

"You and your parents can take my quarters," Killian whispered to Emma again, then guided her down below deck and into the Captain's quarters. "It's the most comfortable room aboard. You ought to have it. I've another room I can stay in so long you're all here."

She shook her head as she looked into his eyes again and responded, "You don't have to give up your own quarters and bed, Killian. Not for me and not for my parents either. We slept just fine on the beds within your crewmen's quarters when we first arrived in Neverland. We'll be just fine down there."

Killian smiled softly, then he replied, "I insist. Besides, I don't sleep… remember? Why would I need a bed?"

"All right, but you're going to stay with us, or with me just as you've been doing at the castle most nights," the Savior insisted herself in return. "I like hearing the sound of your voice as I drift off to sleep."

Killian didn't say anything more as he kissed Emma's cheek, then together they walked back up on deck to make sure everyone else was settling in all right. When he glanced over at the dwarfs, who were arguing and struggling with the net Hook used to catch any fish in, he walked over to join them so he could help.

Sometime later, Mary Margaret and David finally returned and came onboard the ship again at last, unbeknownst to everyone that they were now under Arthur's control. Smee and John rowed to the shore again to pick the couple up after Merlin informed Hook that they had returned, in the midst of telling most of those from Storybrooke how it was he saw certain events in the future and how he didn't always know which future would come to pass until sometimes it was too late, or nearly so.

As the Charmings arrived, David urgently spoke out to them with concern in his voice as he uttered sternly, "A large number of Arthur's knights are gathering in the forest close by to call us out for a fight. We saw them from a distance while we were walking through the forest with Lancelot. He's ridden off to join them in hope he'll be able to convince his friends and brothers that they don't have to follow Arthur any longer just because he's their King. Some might still trust him, but I doubt many will."

"They'll be here soon unless we take the fight to them first," Mary Margaret stated worryingly as well, then walked over to stand with Emma and Killian while she too addressed everyone. "They make up a small army. We should head them off in the forest. Before they get the chance to attack us and cause any damage to this ship again."

"I don't suppose you're right," Killian answered reluctantly while he looked between the Prince and Princess. "Although, it's probably best that I not join you. I can't risk falling into the darkness again. It didn't take much for me to do so the last few times."

David looked at his friend in concern and shook his head slightly while he responded to him, "I really wish you didn't have to resort to fighting again, Hook. But we could really use you on our side. I don't mean the Dark One, but you. A pirate and a swordsman. You and me… we could come around them through another area of the woods and surprise them, while the others being led by Merlin come at them from the front."

Killian looked at him strangely upon sensing something was off, yet he finally just nodded reluctantly much to the Savior's dismay over her father's sudden urging for Killian to use his power, then Mary Margaret turned towards Archie and continued, "We need you to stay here aboard the Jolly Roger to look after Neal, Henry, and Roland, as well as Zelena. But mostly we want you all to be safe."

"I'll stay here too," Leroy replied curtly. "Not because I'm afraid to fight because I'm not. Far from it. But Archie needs someone to help him to look after them in case a few of Arthur's soldiers break through you guys and attempt to come here."

"Thank you, Leroy," Mary Margaret answered as she looked over at her husband, who then just nodded as well. "Hook… I don't suppose you have a few more swords lying around we could use? We brought with us all we could from the castle and of course our own, but if we're fighting an army…"

Killian smiled as he responded, "Aye, love. I think I can offer you all a wide variety to weaponry to choose from."

A short time later, deep in the forest…

The heroes walked as they climbed a peak where David and Mary Margaret were leading them to and from the top they could look down in the forest below, where just like the Charmings had told them, a small army of soldiers readied themselves for a battle against those from Storybrooke. Only there was no sign of Lancelot anywhere among them.

Regina glared at the knights while she summoned a fireball within the palm of her hand and then spoke to the Charmings saying, "You two certainly weren't wrong. I say we give them a little surprise before this battle begins… just to let them know we're already here."

"Care to do the honors?" Emma questioned her friend as she turned her head to look at the Queen, then looked over at Killian as well and immediately grasped his hand tightly in her own. "If this fight does break out… I don't want you joining in unless you see one of us is about to be killed and even then…"

"I promise, Swan… I'll stay up here to observe," he replied before she could finish. "Just please be careful. All of you."

Without another moment's hesitation, Regina threw her blazing fireball down at the feet of two of the knights below while Robin released an arrow that struck the ground at the feet of another, and then each of the soldiers looked up at the heroes above them as they all raised their swords.

One of the knights called up to them as he shouted, "We came here on orders to get you so called heroes to surrender yourselves to the King! There are a lot more of us than there are of you."

The former Evil Queen ignited another fireball if only just to make a point as she retorted, "That may be so, but we also have magic on our side. If you force us to fight, then it will be you surrendering to us and I have a feeling your King will come to see you all as weak for failing whatever your intent is here today. Why do you follow him so blindly when he's a traitor to you and to your kingdom?"

"We didn't come all the way out here to talk!" another of the men yelled angrily. "Come down here and fight us!"

"If you insist," Regina uttered darkly, when she suddenly used her magic to transport herself and the rest of those among them there to fight Arthur's men… all except for Hook and within seconds the battle among those from Storybrooke and the knights of Camelot began.

Once it did, Killian remained standing at the edge of the peak as he promised Emma he would while he watched those he loved carefully to make sure they stayed as safe as they could be under such circumstances, mainly Emma and her parents. However, the stress of watching them from above and being unable to help them without risking himself falling again like he's already done three times before, made way for Rumplestiltskin to return as if on cue, as the delusion encouraged him to give in and use his newfound magic to try to protect those he loved.

Hook glared at the cruel villain and was about to shout at him to disappear, when he suddenly felt a strange and urgent pull, as voices unlike those that have been taunting him along with the Crocodile all this time began to call out at him. While he didn't know how, somehow Killian then understood these new ones were calling at him from within the dagger he was tethered to and he had no choice but to obey the dagger's command coming from whoever now possessed it. All of a sudden, the Dark One vanished once again within a cloud of red smoke.

Meanwhile…

Archie was sitting with Henry and Roland on the ship's deck, his umbrella he always carried around with him lying beside him, as the teenager was holding his nephew in his arms while he read a few stories to the archer's son from the storybook. Behind them, Grumpy was busy cleaning the fish he and his brothers managed to catch earlier that day before Happy and Doc went off with the rest of their friends to help fight against Arthur and his soldiers. What they didn't realize, was that the ruler of Camelot wasn't out there with his men… until he stealthily appeared on deck along with Lancelot and two more of his knights behind them, having climbed up the ship's side from their own rowboat in the waters.

Archie immediately stood on his feet upon seeing their enemy suddenly appear before them, continuing to hold his umbrella tightly within his hand, and pulled both Henry and Roland behind him, while Leroy quickly rushed over to stand beside his friends as well, then the doctor spoke to the King as he questioned worryingly, "Your Majesty… What… what are you doing here? We thought you'd be with your men…"

Arthur started to walk along the deck, taking moments to glance towards those who stayed behind while he answered, "That was the point of my mens' distraction. I needed your friends to be gone for what I've come to do. I want the dagger… the Dark One's dagger. I understand you're the one who has it in your possession, Doctor. Hand it over and no one here has to get hurt today."

"I can't do that," the psychiatrist firmly responded.

"Because he doesn't have the dagger," Henry quickly added, knowing just how much the man of conscience hated to lie no matter the circumstances, even though the thirteen year old knew that Archie would in order to protect Hook. "Whoever told you he did, lied to you. None of us have it."

The ruler of Camelot let out a loud sigh of frustration as he looked back towards Lancelot, who pulled out David's service weapon from his belt, the very gun which Percival had also tried to use to kill Emma and Killian with at the ball, then Arthur aimed it directly towards the heroes in front of them while the King replied crossly, "I'm not going to ask you again. I want the dagger. If you refuse to give it to me, I will order David and Mary Margaret to kill their own daughter, which they now have to obey thanks to the enchantment they're both trapped under at this very moment. But… you know what? On second thought…"

Without any hesitation, Arthur swiftly grabbed the gun from his knight and suddenly fired it, as the bullet flew at Archie and became embedded deep within his left shoulder, causing him to drop his umbrella, then to fall hard against the deck in pain upon being shot. Both Henry and Leroy cried out for their friend as they knelt over him, while Archie struggled to breathe against the pain and the sudden lack of blood now flowing out of his chest from beneath his and Henry's fingers. The dwarf quickly pulled the frightened young boy further behind him as Roland cried softly in fear of what was happening.

Grumpy shouted at the King angrily, "You're going to pay for what you've just done! We told you… none of us have it! If anyone does, it'll be the Savior. She's the one in love with the pirate."

"I expected the same thing," Arthur answered coldly. "I did. But I've been told by your own rulers themselves that Dr. Hopper here is actually the one in possession of it. So, final warning, Doctor… Tell me where the dagger is now, or the next bullet will go into the Savior's son."

"It's… it's… here… inside my um… umbrella," Jiminy Cricket responded remorsefully and in shame for betraying his friends who had entrusted the dagger to him in hope of protecting Hook from the very enemy now in front of them, as he struggled to reach out and grip his hand over the umbrella's handle.

Arthur smiled as he turned back to Lancelot again and told him to keep his eyes on the heroes, then quickly rushed forward to snatch it from the man still trying to keep the dagger from him. When the King stood up with it in his hands, he unlatched the strap keeping it closed and opened the umbrella, causing the blade he's been seeking for so many years concealed within it to fall onto the deck. The Dark One's dagger was finally his at last.

Henry glared at Arthur angrily until his eyes softened as he looked down at his friend who was fading fast, then the thirteen year old slowly rose to his feet and spoke to Arthur again pleadingly, "Please don't do this, Your Majesty. Hook is my friend. He's a friend to all of us. He doesn't deserve to be condemned to a lifetime of slavery as the Dark One under your command until you continue to pass it on and on within your bloodline forever."

The King just laughed and then retorted cruelly, "If it's not what he wanted, he never should have made the sacrifice he did. But don't worry… in time Hook will come to love the power."

"Dark One… I command you to appear!" Arthur then called out loudly, as he raised the sword high above his head to summon him.

"I command you to appear!" he impatiently shouted once more when his command didn't appear to work the first time, then suddenly a red cloud of smoke arose on deck in front of the dagger's new master, until the smoke cleared, and Hook stood there before King Arthur against his will.

The Dark One glared darkly at the King at first, then looked around and upon seeing the doctor lying near death before him, Killian immediately rushed forward in an effort to help him until Arthur called out to him once again as he commanded, "Stop! You will only obey me now."

Killian obeyed with no choice in the matter, but he looked back at his enemy again while he implored, "Please… please let me save him. He was only trying to protect me. He doesn't deserve to die. Not like this. You have what you've wanted. You've now complete control over me, as I'm yours to command. So what harm is there in allowing me to heal his wound?"

"Very well, you can heal him," Arthur finally relented, and Killian rushed over to kneel above Archie, laid his hand down over the gunshot wound, then emitted a bright glow as the wound slowly closed when it became healed.

While Killian did so, he closed his eyes when the power flowing through him began to intensify, as he could feel himself losing that much more to the darkness once again and even though it was still painful like before, he also discovered it felt good. So good, that he struggled greatly to keep it contained within him.

Archie suddenly gasped and struggled to sit up as he looked worryingly at their friend who staggered back until Killian weakly rose to his feet. The others still beside the doctor helped him, then Henry turned to Killian again with fear in his eyes and slowly stood to face him, only his fear was for his friend and not because he was afraid of him.

"I'm so… sorry," Killian then conveyed weakly against the strain inside of him tearing him apart. "And tell Emma… Tell her I'm… sorry too. I tried, but I'm we… weak. Tell her… I love her."

All of a sudden, Killian fell to his knees as he screamed out in anguish when the darkness became too strong for him to fight back against any longer and before he could resist, he spun around without rising again and unleashed his wrath against the soldier standing next to Lancelot in order to try to rid himself of the pain.

The knight cried out in his own pain when Hook suddenly raised the sword from the man's scabbard telekinetically and thrust the blade through his chest, then roughly yanked it out again before finally letting it fall onto the deck next to its master's dead body. The cruel act was all the darkness needed, as Killian suddenly became engulfed by dark red smoke. Only this time he didn't vanish. Instead, his appearance drastically became changed, as the dark entity had finally overpowered its host when the pirate captain gave into it at last.

Hook's clothes were no longer the formal attire he'd been wearing since the ball nights ago, but his pirate attire made up of a long black leather duster and all black clothing. His skin had become translucently gold, giving off a similar appearance to Rumplestiltskin, only less like a crocodile which Hook hated so much. His black hair had become more disheveled as his bangs now hung down over his darkened eyes on one side of his face. And when Hook finally reopened his eyes again, Archie, Henry, Leroy, and Roland could see that they had become completely black with the exception of the golden ring around his pupils.

Archie rose to his feet with his friends' help, then in feeling the shame of what he had done, the doctor uttered wretchedly, "No… Killian, I… Oh, God… This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Hook looked up again into his eyes and replied darkly, "Don't be, Cricket. This was of my own making. This was always the way my life was supposed to be ever since I first vowed revenge against Rumplestiltskin. And it appears I at last have the power I need to make the Crocodile suffer, as he made me."

"Good…" Arthur finally spoke again at last as Hook turned to face the King and glared at him coldly when he raised the dagger still clenched tightly within his grasp up to his chest to remind the Dark One who was truly in power between them. "You and I are going to do great things together. But first, I order you to tie your friends up and gag them."

"Killian… please don't!" Henry quickly cried out until he was suddenly gaged with a piece of cloth torn from his shirt and bound by the ropes from the ship's riggings as they twisted around his body, just as Archie, Leroy, and Roland were as well, while Neal laid crying upon the deck, untouched and unharmed.

Arthur smiled and then continued, "Excellent. Now I want you to take me down into the brig where I'm guessing the Evil Queen's sister has been locked up? You're going to help me by freeing her so we can have another magical ally on our side for when we finally do battle against the rest of your friends, including Merlin and the Savior as they come after me again to try to save you. And they too will fall. Along with all of the rest of my enemies who've threatened my kingdom."

The Dark One answered angrily, "I've been in this position once before. Though I wasn't a prisoner of a vile entity using my body for its own purposes, I was forced to hurt the people I loved… Correction, the people he loved. Killian Jones no longer exists. He was forced to hurt them when Rumplestiltskin ripped out his heart and ordered him to fulfill his every beck and call. You may control me now, Your Majesty. But it won't last and when the day comes that you see I'm right… I will kill you."

"You don't scare me," Arthur snidely responded. "I own you. Now… take me down to see Zelena."

"As you wish," Hook coldly replied to him.


	27. Chapter 27

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Per Arthur's command, Killian… now having fully become the Dark One, led the King and Lancelot down into the hold of his ship to make their way to the brig, while the only other knight still living remained on deck to watch over the prisoners still bound within the rigging's ropes. Like Arthur expected, the Wicked Witch was inside one of the cells sitting on the floor with her back against the wall behind her, as there was no cot for her to lie on and nothing comfortable like a chair to rest in either. Nothing more than an empty cell.

The magical cuff was still secure over her wrist so that she remained powerless and Regina had yet to remove the spell over her sister working to keep Zelena mute, so when Hook entered inside the small room below, followed by Camelot's ruler and his knight, she simply rolled her eyes, until the pirate waved his hand to return her voice to her.

Zelena was the first among them to talk as she rose to her feet, and spoke haughtily saying, "Well… well… well… If it isn't the new, one handed Dark One and… No, wait a moment… Not Emma or the rest of the heroes, but the King of Camelot and newly turned villain. Who I now see possesses the dagger and therefore has complete control over the Savior's love. How wonderful. I've got to say, Captain… I do love this new look on you. So much better than the skin and clothes that made you fit in with everyone else."

"I can take your voice away again as easily as I returned it just now with a mere flick of my wrist if you continue to mock me, so I suggest you stop talking for now and listen to what His Majesty has to say," Hook responded coldly, then stepped back from the cell to allow Arthur to stand in front of her himself.

The King smiled at the witch and then stated, "Hello again… Zelena was it? I have to tell you, it's nice to finally have an opportunity to talk with you without the so called heroes around to keep you silent."

Zelena looked at him suspiciously while she replied, "I agree, but why is it you would even want to? I know that you're new to being a villain and all, but…"

"I am no villain!" Arthur shouted at her angrily as he moved in closer to the bars between them. "I'm merely a King trying to do what's right for his kingdom and its people by striking darkness from this realm."

"By using darkness to do it?" the Wicked Witch retorted cruelly, as she pointed to Hook and looked over at the Captain. "I may be wrong, but I don't really think that's possible. At least not without paying a tremendous price for doing so, which I'm guessing will wind up being your people's price to pay. Not your own."

Hook raised his eyebrow upon being amused by the conversation taking place between the villainess and deluded king without saying another word, though Arthur glared at him before he turned back to Zelena and continued, "I didn't come down here to talk about my actions no matter how questionable they may appear to be. I came here to offer you a chance to have your freedom and your magic back. Provided you align yourself with me against the heroes for when they foolishly attempt to save the man who no longer exists, now that he's accepted he's become the Dark One. Which I've no doubt they'll try to do."

Zelena laughed with a cackle in her voice and then finally questioned, "You mean… you really wish for me to become one of your allies to help you? Why is that? Isn't that what you have him for? He may not wish to harm the Savior or their friends, but he can't exactly help himself so long as you possess that pointy little dagger he's now tethered to. Although, maybe he doesn't care about them at all any longer after all. Do you… Dark Hook?"

"I warned you not to mock me, witch," he answered darkly, then suddenly used the power within him to begin to choke her, this time without any restraint in doing so.

"Enough!" Arthur then commanded Hook, before Zelena could black out from the lack of breath. "My point is for the three of us to work together. But there will be no more of this back and forth between either of you… if Zelena agrees, of course."

She stood tall once again while she rubbed her neck and turned back to the King, then she asked, "Why do you really need me? Yet another villain if you're really so against the evil we represent? You never did answer my question."

The King looked at her sternly and finally responded, "Because… While I despise your evil, my duty is to Camelot and to its people, and therefore I am obligated to do all that is necessary to bring this kingdom back to its former glory, the way Camelot deserves to be. This includes bidding to the needs and the greed those like you harbor in order to accomplish such a feat. Besides, they have Merlin on their side and while I have the Dark One now on mine, I don't doubt the Sorcerer is powerful enough to overpower him once or twice should they come against one another in battle. So, Zelena… Will you join me against these heroes? I promise you that if you do, you will want for nothing."

"What can I say?" the Wicked Witch replied to the King at last. "It beats remaining here as a mute whom my sister likes to tease and to humiliate. Besides, I should very much like a chance to bring Regina and the rest of them down to their knees. Not to mention seeing Hook here snuff the light from his beloved's eyes. I'd say an alliance even with you is well worth it. It appears we have an agreement, Your Majesty."

"Very good," Arthur answered, then turned again to the Dark One. "I order you to set her free and remove the cuff so she can gain back her powers. Then, you're to take us both back to my castle. There we can finally begin our planning."

Against his will once more, Hook used the darkness to do as the King commanded him to do, as he waved his hand over the bars of Zelena's cell to disintegrate them into dust, then removed the cuff from her wrist as well. Zelena then wildly waved her own hands over her body as she became engulfed by her green smoke until it vanished again and the men before her could now see her once again wearing the clothes that made her feel more like the Wicked Witch she truly was.


	28. Chapter 28

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Back in the forest outside of Camelot…

Those from Storybrooke continued to fight against the knights who still followed Arthur blindly, whether they knew or not that he had become a traitor. Some of them knew the truth of course, but not all of them. Even though the heroes made an effort to tell them so. But how could they believe complete strangers to their kingdom over their own King? And unfortunately, the heroes didn't know which of the soldiers believed in the possibility that they might be right about Arthur. So… everyone fought and no one knew that the battle was nothing more than a distraction.

When two of the knights moved towards the Savior, their swords raised high with the intent to cut her down, Emma raised her hands out and swiftly blasted them back with a wave of magic from within her, then she did the same to several more who were attempting to kill the two dwarfs fighting among them.

Robin saw from the corner of his eye as one of the soldiers was about to kill his closest friend after they had managed to knock John to the ground, then immediately tethered an arrow into his bow and fired the projectile into one of the men's legs to stop them in that moment before Regina quickly knocked the wounded knight and the other two standing with him back into the trees behind them. Doing so gave the Queen an idea, as she lifted her arms out in front of her, then began to raise the roots of the trees from the ground and twisted them around a number of their attackers, as well as the trees' branches.

Happy was actually enjoying being in the battle as he and Doc both used their axes to fight the men closest to them, not realizing they had come close to being struck down moments earlier. And as for Merlin… the Sorcerer stepped out from where he stood alongside David and Margaret, neither of whom had made an effort to fight among the rest of them, and with his hands raised high, he suddenly released another wave of magic through the entire clearing as the power then rendered every remaining knight left standing unconscious… or rather asleep.

"You couldn't have thought to do something like that earlier before this fight even got started?" Regina questioned Merlin snidely, though he smiled at her and she simply nodded back, then he walked back over to stand with Emma's parents again when their daughter came over to talk to them, as she too noticed they never stepped in to fight with them.

"All right… what was that?" Emma asked them more curtly than she intended to, while they both looked at the Savior like they didn't understand why she was questioning them.

David quickly asked back, "What was what?"

When she began to sense something was wrong and not just because her parents seemed to freeze up during the fight, Emma looked at them with worry, then continued, "Why weren't you fighting? Something isn't right about this whole thing."

"I agree with you," Merlin replied to the Savior's concern, then moved around to stand in front of David and Mary Margaret beside her and suddenly used his power to freeze her parents where they stood just as they began to draw their swords on their own daughter, who looked between them and the Sorcerer in surprise.

"What's going on?" Regina asked worryingly as she and Robin, as well as the rest of the heroes came over to join them too. "Are they alright?"

Merlin slowly waved his hand over them and then looked over at Emma again while he quietly responded, "It appears that Arthur has somehow gotten to your parents. My magic is detecting some sort of enchantment over them that is forcing them to do his bidding for him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was caused by the enchanted sands from the mystical Isle of Avalon. Very powerful magic."

August spoke up as he asked, "Can you free them?"

"I believe I can… yes," the Sorcerer answered, then carefully emitted his power over them once again.

"How did Arthur even get the drop on them?" Robin questioned sternly while Merlin did so.

Regina took a moment to think back until she immediately replied, "Lancelot. He must have been involved in luring them into a trap which Arthur set up for them."

All of a sudden, the Charmings came out from their frozen state as they were once again themselves and swiftly reached out to Emma to pull their daughter into their arms while Mary Margaret cried out, "Oh, Emma… we're so sorry. We didn't want to trick you, but we couldn't stop ourselves. Are you okay?"

"We're all fine," Emma whispered as she held them before she finally pulled back from them again. "I'm glad you both are too. Do you remember what happened? Why did Lancelot do this? I thought you two and him were really close. And what do you mean trick me… trick us?"

"Lancelot lured us into this trap because he's also under the same curse," David responded crossly. "He never would have helped Arthur willingly once he learned the truth about him. As for us tricking you… Oh God… We need to get back to the ship. Arthur's gone after the dagger and he knows that Archie was the one in possession of it. He might already have gotten what he's wanted all along. This fight was only a distraction to keep you from helping…"

Emma dreadfully understood what her father was saying and immediately looked up towards the top of the hill above them where Killian stood back, finding he was no longer up there, then in fear she suddenly uttered, "Killian! Regina… get us back to the Jolly Roger now!"

The Queen nodded and raised her hands to emit her magic that allowed her to transport everyone including Merlin, back to the pirate captain's ship where they immediately found their friends left onboard before the fight, bound and gagged as they all arrived back on the deck. Both of Henry's moms raced over to set them free, as did David and Robin, while Mary Margaret raced over to pick her son up in her arms to comfort him. Roland fell into his father's arms as soon as he was freed from his bindings.

And when Regina pulled the gag out from her son's mouth, Henry quickly yelled, "Down in the brig! Kil… Hook is about to help Arthur free Zelena."

"The hell he is," the former Evil Queen retorted coldly, then followed after Emma down into the ship's hold in hope of getting there in time to help Hook and stop the villains.

"Killian, no!" Emma shouted fearfully, when the two women arrived just in time to see as dark red smoke engulfed the man she loved, Arthur, as well as Zelena… though Hook didn't bother to transport Lancelot or the other knight still up on the deck being apprehended by John and Smee. "Killian…"

A few minutes later, Regina stormed back up on deck in anger after being too late to stop her sister from escaping once again, followed more slowly by Emma who was reeling with fear and anger of her own from the realization that the cruel King now had complete control over the man she loved, as he was in possession of the Dark One's dagger.

They appeared again just as Merlin freed Lancelot of the enchantment as well, and David rushed over to Archie upon seeing the blood all over the doctor's clothes, hands, and Henry's too, then looked them over for signs of a wound while he asked, "What happened? God, are you alright?"

Archie looked towards Emma sadly, then to David and the others before looking down at himself and despondently answered, "I'm alright because Killian saved me."

"Arthur and his men arrived onboard shortly after you guys went off to fight against the rest of his soldiers," Jiminy continued when word of Killian saving him made Emma walk over to join him and her father in interest, though mostly worry. "The King demanded that I hand over the dagger, which Henry and I tried to tell him we didn't have. However, somehow he knew anyway. I tried to refuse, but Arthur used a gun he took from off of…"

"From off of me," Lancelot replied quietly once he was back to his true self, as he had been listening to the doctor's story. "I stole the gun from David after Arthur placed him and Snow under the same curse I was in. I'm sorry for everything by the way. Honestly."

Mary Margaret reached out her hand and squeezed the knight's arm as she responded in understanding, "You couldn't stop yourself any more than we could."

Emma kept her eyes trained on Archie despite the disruptions from the others and requested sternly, "Keep going, Archie. What happened?"

"Arthur shot me," he responded once again, although the more he continued to share what happened with everyone, the worse the guilt he was feeling over letting Killian down only grew. "Here in my shoulder. I was losing a lot of blood. But I wasn't going to give the King the dagger."

"Archie only did it to protect me," Henry answered angrily. "Arthur threatened to kill me too."

Dr. Hopper nodded, then looked down in shame at what he'd done while he finished his story saying, "I told him the dagger was hidden in my umbrella. It was my 'good luck charm,' or so I thought until now. Arthur grabbed it and took the dagger, then used it to summon Killian to him. I'll never forgive myself for being partly to blame for the anguish he suffered from the moment he appeared. Killian, he… he begged Arthur to allow him to heal me and the King agreed. He saved my life, but at much too high a cost. I could see in his eyes and from the way his body trembled… just like the night of the ball. I could see how much pain he was in as he used the darkness' power to help me. But he did it for the right reasons and I will never, ever think of him as a villain again after he sacrificed himself once again, only this time for me. Even now that he's…"

Leroy curtly finished for him, "The Dark One. Hook's now full on Dark One. Although I am in agreement with Archie about seeing him still as a hero. And he still hates the King even more than the rest of us do."

"The pain overwhelmed Killian so greatly that he was forced to unleash his anger using the darkness' power… on that dead knight on the deck over there," the man of conscience continued once more. "He killed him and his power consumed him until… His entire appearance has changed. Despite what he might have said, and I know deep inside he didn't want to, but he's accepted the darkness completely. And finally, Arthur took control over him again and we're back to now."

"Before the darkness consumed him… Killian asked me to tell you he was sorry," Henry said to Emma remorsefully as he wrapped his arms around his mother in an embrace when he saw that she had been crying silently since they started to explain the truth of what happened to the man she loved. "He wanted me to tell you that he fought with as much strength as he had, but that he was just too weak. I don't believe that, but… he finally just wanted me to tell you that he loves you, Mom."

At last, the Savior couldn't take it anymore when her own mother attempted to reach out to hold her as well, as Emma then suddenly ran away from everyone to Killian's quarters where she could be alone to break down. Mary Margaret started to go after her, until David held her back because he understood their daughter needed the time.

Finally, Regina turned to the Sorcerer again as she glared at him while she asked, "Didn't you know this was going to happen? Surely you must have. You see everything, right?"

Merlin looked at her regretfully, then to the others around him as well, then replied, "I'm afraid I did."

"Then why didn't you do something to stop this from happening?" Mary Margaret asked him in turn. "You could have helped Killian. You would have protected Emma's heart from breaking."

"I'm afraid I didn't know what future I saw would truly come to pass," the Sorcerer responded to her as well. "Most of the time, I never do until it's either just occurring, or even too late to do anything to keep it from happening. Only today, I did see that Hook would become the Dark One fully. Except… I also saw that if I came here to help him instead and abandoned you in your fight against Arthur's men to keep him from becoming so, then I would have condemned some of you to death. I saw a future where most of you fell. While losing Hook to the darkness is tragic and very bad for all of us, I believed it was the lesser of two evils. I am truly sorry."

David shook his head in frustration, then reached out to pat their newest friend's arm while he answered, "Don't be. We realize you were faced with an impossible decision. Thank you for protecting us today."

It was then that Hook's first mate spoke up worryingly as he asked, "But what about Hook? We can't just let Arthur keep him under his control. The Captain hated being forced to do Rumplestiltskin's dirty work for him when Gold had possession of his heart. We can't just let Arthur get away with this and do nothing to try to save him."

"We're not going to leave him to suffer in the hands of anyone and we will still do whatever it takes to find a way to free him from the darkness as well," Prince Charming replied to Smee steadfastly. "Just like the Apprentice did for Gold. We have to find a way to destroy the darkness and not just expel it from Hook's body, only to have it become tethered to someone else. That was really our biggest mistake when we saved Gold that night."

"Well… I guess we better start planning then," Regina responded crossly. "I have a feeling that coming up with answers is going to take awhile."

Henry then looked over at Merlin again as he asked, "I don't suppose there's somewhere here in Camelot… or even in the Enchanted Forest where we can go to find more of the Author's books that might help to give us some answers?"

The Sorcerer smiled at the thirteen year old boy who had recently become the new Author and then answered, "Actually… I just might. I also know of someone who may be willing to help us. Thank you, Henry. If there's anyone here willing to join me on a quest, we can go and search for her now. She's a little rough around the edges, but you'll warm up to her."

"I'm definitely going," Henry stated. "If there's anything I can do to help Killian, I'm in."

"So am I," Leroy then replied crossly. "The kid can't go without having someone to watch his back. And I owe Hook."

David looked between his grandson and his friend as he responded, "The two of you be careful. And do whatever Merlin tells you to do."

The Sorcerer answered, "Don't worry. I'll look after them."


	29. Chapter 29

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Twenty-Nine

While Henry and Leroy prepared to go on their journey with Merlin to find whoever it was he thought could help them save Killian, or to take down Arthur, the Sorcerer continued speaking with the others, all except for Emma, who had yet to emerge from the Captain's quarters as she grieved. Seeing their daughter's own pain and listening to Emma crying through the door, broke both the Charmings' hearts, especially Mary Margaret's, as she desperately wanted to enter the room to comfort her in any way they could. However, David understood Emma enough to know she wouldn't accept their comfort until she was ready for it. So, they returned to the ship's deck and remained above with everyone else instead.

Regina stood behind her son down in the quarters they had chosen to sleep in along with Robin and his son, Roland, and John, while he packed a few things such as food and supplies into a bag, as she said to him sternly, "I want you to be careful out there and listen…"

Henry interrupted, "…and listen to everything Merlin tells me to do. I know. David said the exact same thing a few minutes ago. I know that it's not exactly the best idea to separate, but I need to do something to help Killian. I can't just sit here. If I do, then I'll just break down like Mom's doing right now. You weren't here to see what I did. What we did. Me, Archie, and Leroy. Roland too."

"I'm so sorry, Henry," his mother answered him with remorse. "We never should have fallen for Arthur's deception. I knew something wasn't right about Lancelot when he just suddenly showed up out of the blue like that. But I didn't trust my instincts. Just as I've failed to do this entire time since we've left Storybrooke. Robin almost died because of me too."

"Just be grateful Killian was there when he was," the teenager replied when he finished and finally turned around to face her. "I know you are. Which is why I also know you understand why I have to do this. Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine. Merlin and Leroy will keep me safe. I trust them."

The Queen smiled and pulled her son into a hug, then she responded, "So do I. We'll see you when you get back."

When the two of them walked back up on deck again to join with the others, Merlin was talking about what he believed might be Arthur's coming plans, for Camelot and for Hook as he was saying, "I believe Arthur wishes to restore this kingdom to his own will, by waging war on all of the kingdoms around Camelot until they all either fall… or their leaders surrender to Arthur and agree to form an alliance with him and his knights, with him as their true King and general to their armies. Starting with DunBroch. At least I've seen Arthur confronting a young woman with flame red hair, whom from my vision I understand is the island's rightful ruler."

"It's just like Agamemnon seeking to conquer Troy," Henry stated, as everyone turned to look at him strangely, making it clear they didn't understand what he was talking about, all except for Merlin who just smiled.

"Who's Aga… Agamemnon?" August asked the thirteen year old.

Henry sighed and then answered, "From Greek mythology. Agamemnon was a ruthless King who sought to conquer every known land all around his own by doing exactly what Arthur's trying to do. Only Troy stood in this king's way, so he and his men built a wooden horse large enough for his army to hide themselves in, then offered the horse to the people of Troy as tough it was a gift from their Gods. In the end, Troy fell and Agamemnon won. Or at least he would have had he survived the fight that took place that night."

Mary Margaret also smiled at her grandson as she replied, "I remember this story now."

"It is indeed very much like what Arthur means to do should he succeed," Merlin responded, impressed by the boy's knowledge. "Only Arthur doesn't have their Gods to fight alongside him, but the Dark One and the Wicked Witch from Oz. And with their power…"

"With their kind of power, none of the other kingdoms stand a chance," David answered darkly. "We have to figure out some way to stop them. But with that kind of power, we don't really stand much of a chance against them either. Even if we do have the Savior and the former Evil Queen on our side. And you of course."

Regina replied, "I can take care of my sister. I'm not worried about her. But Hook…"

Mary Margaret spoke up for their friend as he responded, "It isn't Hook until we save him from the darkness and the King's cruelty. Right now, he's only the Dark One because Killian was taken control of against his will. However, I also believe he's still inside of the monster somewhere. He'll find a way to break free long enough to help us in some way, I don't doubt it."

"I believe Mary Margaret's right," Merlin answered stoically. "But perhaps it's time we should be going."

"Is there a way to remove the darkness from him without killing him?" Archie then asked him despondently, finally bringing up the question no one wanted to ask out of worry of what the Sorcerer's answer would be. "You don't seem to be very optimistic that we will succeed in saving him."

Merlin looked over at the doctor sternly and then replied, "There is one way. Only to do so will be very difficult, if not impossible. Your friend will have to want to truly be free of the darkness and I fear that now that he has become completely engulfed by the darkness, getting him to want to rid himself of the power will be daunting."

Dr. Hopper shook his head while he responded, "Killian never wanted to become the Dark One in the first place and if we can somehow reach him through the darkness, he'll beg us to free him of it. That won't be a problem."

"Maybe not," the Sorcerer continued. "But like you have said, we're currently dealing with the Dark One. I hope there will be something my friend we're going to find can help us fix that. We can talk more about this when we return."

"Thank you, Merlin," David answered in sincerity. "I'm glad we were able to get you out of that tree."

Merlin laughed, then replied, "No more than I."

The Prince chuckled as well and responded, "I imagine so. Good luck and take care of one another. We'll be here when you get back."


	30. Chapter 30

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty

Sometime later, Emma still remained in Killian's quarters alone while she continued crying because she had lost the man she loved to the darkness at last despite the tremendous strength he fought with to remain himself… the hero she will always see him as even if he didn't. It of course broke her heart to learn Killian had suffered so greatly. However, what hurt her more was that she wasn't there for him to protect him, or to bring him back to her like she promised him she always would. The Savior failed to help him when he needed her the most because she had fallen for Arthur's deception when her instincts told her something was wrong when Lancelot showed up, as well as her parents to tell them Arthur was in the forest that afternoon planning an attack against them.

Finally, her tears stopped falling from her eyes when she wearily wiped away those that remained, but she could still feel them on her cheeks as they dried. Emma slowly rose from his bed where she had been lying and then to her feet to stand so she could move around. At first Emma just walked around as she looked around at the various valuables he kept inside his quarters, until she sat down at the table in the room's center where Killian kept his maps of the known worlds he's visited before he ever came into her life, and began to study them carefully in awe of where he had been. Were it not for knowing just how lonely he had truly been for the centuries he lived within these worlds, Emma might have eventually asked him to one day take her to all of them.

After awhile, she stood again and returned to the bed, then laid back down with her head against the pillow that carried his scent. Although she wanted to keep crying, no more tears came until her mind drifted back to a moment shared between her and Killian as they stood within Gold's cabin in the woods surrounding Storybrooke. A moment when the man she loved once expressed to her his fear of becoming the villain he used to be. It was one of her favorite memories shared between them because he had at last proclaimed his true love for her, even though she's known he has loved her ever since the first kiss they shared in Neverland, if not ever since they climbed up that beanstalk to find a compass.

A few short weeks ago…

 _Emma looked over at the pirate she had grown fond of in confusion as he stepped forward with his back to her and asked nervously, "Hook, what's wrong? You gave Ursula everything she wanted."_

 _He turned his head to the side, but didn't completely turn around to face her until part way through as he responded broodingly, "But I almost didn't, love. I was so desperate to figure out what the Crocodile was up to, I almost became the man I used to be. You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness."_

 _"Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula, you fixed," she answered as she moved close to him and looked into his eyes and he into hers._

 _"Aye, but it's a stark reminder of something," he continued, his fear becoming darker the more he spoke as he continued to look at her._

 _Still confused as to what he was trying to say, she simply asked, "What?"_

 _He replied despondently, "With all this talk of authors and the book, we've never discussed one fact... I was a villain."_

 _"But you're not anymore," the Savior responded as she finally understood what had him so worried._

 _"Neither is Regina, but she still lost her happy ending," he immediately continued as she lowered her head trying to let his words sink in. "If we're to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine."_

 _Upon his last words, she looked up at him in surprise as she asked again, "Wait, if you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?"_

 _Killian looked into her eyes again with sadness as he questioned her softly, "Don't you know, Emma? It's you."_

 _The Savior couldn't help, but stare at the man standing before her in shock over his fearful confession and undeniable proclamation of love. While she had already come to care for him so deeply before this moment, Emma realized then that she truly did love him back as he loved her long before now, even if she didn't have the courage to admit the truth of her feelings to him just yet._

 _She slowly moved in closer to him while he stood in place, not wanting to push her into anything she might not be comfortable with, then lowered her eyes to his lips as she longed to kiss him. Their foreheads met as Emma and Killian both closed their eyes, then fell into a kiss that was tender and deep as a single tear fell down her cheek._

Back in the present…

Emma was suddenly startled from her thoughts when she heard a gentle knock at the door just before it opened, to reveal Archie standing in the doorway looking to come inside so he could speak with her. Only, when the doctor cleared his throat as if he prepared to say something, he seemed to freeze up and she knew that he was nervous about talking with her because he was afraid she might be angry with him for giving up the dagger. So Emma slowly sat up to face him while she quickly wiped away any tears that might still be falling, and began to speak first instead.

"You really aren't at fault for giving up the dagger, Archie," she said quietly and with sincerity. "You were protecting Henry. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change the fact that Killian's now lost to us and that he suffered so terribly… because I failed to keep that blade safe when I promised you I would," Jiminy sadly answered her. "You and Killian trusted me and I let you down."

When he sat down on the bed beside her, the Savior shook her head and replied, "You didn't let us down. You saved my son's life when Arthur threatened to shoot him. I know Killian would never have wanted Henry to be hurt just so that he wouldn't be. Killian would suffer a hundred times over to keep him safe. To keep all of us safe. I also know that he doesn't blame you for handing the dagger over to Arthur either. It's my fault. I should have put a protection spell over it, or… I just wasn't thinking."

As a tear slipped down her cheek again when Emma turned away from him while she lowered her head, Archie reached out and gently laid his hand over the back of Savior's hand that rested on the bed beside her, then he spoke quietly once again saying, "Nevertheless… I am still so sorry, Emma. Not for letting you down, but because you lost the man you love. Now you must have hope that you will find the answers you need to save him. You're the Savior. You're his Savior. I don't know if he's ever told you that before or not, but he has told it to me. When you first met that day in the Enchanted Forest and climbed a beanstalk together… then carried out your plan to find the compass that brought you and your mother back here to Storybrooke for Henry, he told me he was awed by the courage he saw in you and that it instilled in him a hope for a life he never believed was in the cards for him. Even after you left him shackled up there in the giants' castle. It might have taken him some time to get over the hurt he felt when you did that, but he did."

"I'm sure my mother would have done and said the same things I did," she responded out of disbelief that she was really Killian's Savior, or anyone else's in that moment.

"Maybe… but he also spoke of the time when you convinced him to join you in trying to save this town at the time Storybrooke was about to become destroyed by the Evil Queen's failsafe," the doctor continued stubbornly in the hope of getting Emma to understand how much she means to Killian. "You told him he could be a part of something, or he could continue to be alone. You said you understood him, as you do. He might not have listened at first, but it was your words that made him turn his ship around… which allowed for you to travel to Neverland to save Henry. And then there was the kiss you shared while you were there. Your first kiss if I'm not mistaken. Even though you denied you felt a spark between the two of you as he did, it was from that moment on that he wanted to be a man worthy of your love and he continued to change into the man he is now. You may not think you've done so much for him because you know how hard he's worked, but he does believe it was because of you."

Emma sighed as she shook her head and fought to keep from crying any more than she already had, then she curtly asked, "Why are you telling me this? I already suspected Killian saw me in that light. He's told me so. Maybe not in so many words, but he has. So…"

Archie cut her off as he answered her, "Because Killian asked me to. In case anything ever happened to him. A few months ago, he started coming to see me. The first time was so he could apologize to me for once holding me a prisoner onboard this ship, even though I had forgiven him a long time ago when I noticed how he had begun to change. We talked for awhile that day and we slowly started becoming friends. It was just last week when he came to me and asked me to let you know of his love for you in case he ever fell… whether in death or to the darkness. Only then I believe he was talking about the darkness he's struggled against his entire life. Not literally the dark entity that forces even the best of men to become the Dark One. I can't help but wonder if he somehow suspected something terrible like this was going to happen to him. That's really why I volunteered to come with you to try to save him, Emma. To fulfill his last wish."

"It won't be his last wish," the Savior steadfastly replied to him. "I won't accept that he's lost to us for good, Archie. Killian was a villain for over two hundred years and we managed to help him become a hero instead. If we can do that… If Killian was strong enough to accomplish such an impossible feat like that, then he can defeat this darkness too. Because I won't ever give up on him. Thank you."

"You're welcome," the man of conscience whispered in surprise, when Emma immediately pulled him into a hug to show her gratitude.

At last Emma rose from the bed once more, this time with Archie as he helped her to stand, then together they left the confines of the Captain's quarters to rejoin her family and their friends. When she came back up on deck, both David and Mary Margaret pulled their daughter into a firm embrace and held her for nearly two minutes while apologizing to her again for their role in the King's deception. As she had done for Archie, the Savior assured them they weren't to blame, then together the heroes all began to plan their next move for Killian's sake.


	31. Chapter 31

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-One

Meanwhile…

When Henry, Grumpy, and Merlin began their journey, as they began to walk through the forest again after they had left the Jolly Roger to brave the unknown in search of someone whom the Sorcerer still had yet to tell them about, at first none of them really spoke while both the thirteen year old boy and even the dwarf were still struggling to get past the horror of the tragedy which occurred right in front of them a little over an hour ago.

"I don't suppose you wish to know more about the woman we're off to find, do you?" the Sorcerer finally asked in order the break the silence that had fallen over them, as well as to try to ease the tension.

"I wondered," the dwarf replied curtly, then slowed his steps in order to fall back with Henry when he realized the teenager was walking at a slower pace than him and Merlin. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

Without looking at either of them, Merlin answered, "We're looking for an old cottage somewhere deep within this very forest, though I believe it's closer to DunBroch than it is to Camelot."

Henry turned his head to face the Sorcerer again while he asked, "Can you not just use your magic to transport us there? And who is this person who lives there anyways?"

"She doesn't actually have a name," he responded. "At least not one I'm aware of, or anyone else for that matter. She's a very powerful witch. But not a wicked one like your mother's sister is. I suspect she's unlike any witch you'll ever meet. We just need to locate something first that will lead us to her. Would you care to do the honor?"

"It depends," the young Author replied anxiously. "What are we looking for?"

The Sorcerer smiled and then answered, "There's a magical force here in this forest that can lead us to wherever we need to be. It won't transport us there, but it will guide us. If you will allow me, I can show you where we can find it."

Henry looked back at Leroy, who just shrugged, then the thirteen year old turned back to Merlin as he responded, "That's why we're here. Show us."

"Imagine a mirrored lake," Merlin then replied once again, as he encouraged the boy to close his eyes. "A tall tree with low hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Picture it in your mind's eye. And be sure to picture it clearly."

"All right…" the teenager stated quietly as he did what was asked of him. "I'm picturing it."

Merlin leaned in close as he waved his hands gently over the sides of Henry's head above his temples, and immediately transported the three of them to the place where he was thinking of in that moment… when all of a sudden, they then found themselves beside a beautiful creek in another part of the forest.

After the Author opened his eyes and looked all around him, as did Leroy, the Sorcerer pointed a short distance away from them to where a magical blue creature was floating through the air before them, then said quietly, "Look. It's called a will-o'-the-wisp. If you wish to find this witch, just ask it. And as I said, it will guide us to her. We just have to catch it first."

Grumpy looked between the wisp and the Sorcerer in disbelief while he questioned, "You mean… that thing has the power to help us find this witch?"

"Of course it will," a familiar voice suddenly called out from behind them as the three on a quest swiftly spun around, then both Henry and Leroy were shocked, yet ecstatic to see one of their old friends they never thought they would see again. "But if you're looking for the same witch who lives where we've just come from, you won't need to waste your time trying to catch one of those things. They're very slippery. We can take you to her. We've just come from there."

"Ruby?!" the dwarf cried, as all those from Storybrooke immediately rushed forward to embrace upon seeing one another again. "We thought we'd never see you again, sister. What are you doing all the way out here?"

The girl wearing her red cape smiled at her friends, then looked over at Mulan standing a few feet away from the spot where she was standing moments before and answered, "It's kind of a long story. But first, I would like to introduce you to my new friend… Mulan. She's a highly skilled warrior from a very long ways from here. Mulan… these are a couple of my dearest friends from Storybrooke where I told you I was from. This is Leroy, though sometimes we call him Grumpy. And Henry… You told me you met Emma and Mary Margaret? Henry is Emma's son."

The warrior smiled at Henry upon remembering her old friends speak to her of him, then she responded, "Your mother and grandmother spoke of you often while they were here. We fought together against Cora and Captain Hook."

"Henry… what is it?" Red then asked when she noticed how his face fell upon the mention of Hook. "Is everything okay? Why are you out here? And where are Emma and the others?"

"Ruby… I'd like to introduce you to Merlin," the thirteen year old despondently replied when he looked back towards the Sorcerer, who then reached out to shake both women's hands in greeting. "Merlin's an all-powerful sorcerer who's helping us to find a way to destroy the darkness that's no longer inside Gold, but in Hook instead."

Mulan grew cold as she then retorted, "The darkness… inside Hook? You're saying Hook is the new Dark One?"

Leroy looked at her sternly while he answered, "He's the new Dark One all right, but it wasn't because he wanted it or asked for it. He sacrificed himself to it in order to save… well first Emma and Regina, then Henry, me, and Archie too. You clearly knew him when he was still a villain."

"You're saying Hook is no longer one?" the warrior questioned strangely as she stared at the dwarf skeptically.

"He's been a hero to all of us for a long time now, sister," he responded adamantly.

Henry quickly added, "Which is why we've all come here to Camelot to search for a way to save him. That's why Merlin, Leroy, and me are out here now looking for the witch. Can you guide us there like you said?"

Ruby nodded in understanding and then she replied, "I hadn't gotten to know Hook very well before I left. But if you say he's become a hero, then of course I believe it. And I'll be happy to help you save him too. We'll take you to see the witch. She may not be too happy to discover I've escaped or that I'm back to myself again… thanks to Mulan, but she'll have to accept it."

"You'll have to finish sharing that story with us," Merlin finally said to the girl in red out of curiosity.

"While we're on our way again," she answered sweetly, as she looked back at the Sorcerer to observe him once they began walking again in the direction of the witch's cottage. "I have to say, I've read a few books about the Arthurian legends and even saw the Disney movie that came out ages ago. Yet you don't look at all like how I would have expected Merlin to look."

The teenager spoke up again saying, "Since when have any of you matched the stories you're from? If I recall Little Red Riding Hood, you're hardly a little girl and she wasn't part wolf. Although… Mulan is pretty accurate actually. At least by the way you look and from what little I know about you, having just met you."

Merlin suddenly laughed as he listened to them talk and then grew more serious again as he responded, "As for the legends you've read about King Arthur… I'm afraid that their inaccuracies are my fault. Arthur was once destined to become a great and noble king. But I'm afraid I handled things between us very badly, stuck inside a tree or not. For which I carry deep remorse. I do hope to one day right my own wrongs. Someday."


	32. Chapter 32

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Two

Back at Arthur's castle…

Upon leaving the Jolly Roger as they became immersed within the red smoke that was the Dark One's power, the King of Camelot, Zelena, and Hook returned to the castle within the throne room, where Guinevere was sitting upon her throne waiting for her husband to come back once he completed his business. The Queen immediately rushed down to embrace him, as he hugged her back, then they finally both turned back to Hook and the Wicked Witch, who rolled her eyes at the affection shown between the two lovers. However, she sensed right away that something was wrong with Guinevere.

"You appear to have placed your own wife under the same spell you must have cast over the knight who stood with you down in the Captain's brig moments ago," the witch said to the King snidely. "I recognize the same glazed over look in her eyes that I saw in his. What's the matter, Your Majesty? Has your own love grown sour?"

"What's going on between me and Guinevere is of my concern, not yours," Arthur coldly answered her, then turned his head to face Hook. "The Dark One here is mostly to blame, which is why what I'm doing… forcing you to turn against your own love and your friends, is partly to make you suffer."

Hook glared darkly at the King while he responded, "Just get on with your orders. Do you wish for me to steal you a bigger castle? Treasures beyond your imagination? To help you conquer new worlds?"

The ruler of Camelot smiled, then arrogantly replied, "It's funny that you would mention conquering other worlds. Because that's just what I had in mind. Only… not new worlds, but all of the kingdoms surrounding this one. Their rulers all seek to destroy me so they can take Camelot for themselves. But now, I have the power to finally defeat them all one by one. After of course we take down the heroes of Storybrooke."

"What do you plan to do to them?" Hook asked, failing to hide the worry for those whom the man still buried deep within the back of his mind cared for.

"I didn't think you cared any longer," Zelena jeered cruelly to continue to taunt the pirate before her, simply for the fun of doing so. "But Killian Jones still does… doesn't he?"

The Dark One raised his hand as he was about to choke her by force once again, until Arthur raised the dagger to get him to stand down, then Hook retorted, "It's as I've told His Majesty here… that man is gone. I may not be able to rid myself of him completely, but he has absolutely no power over the darkness inside of me any longer."

The Wicked Witch smiled cruelly and then she spoke again saying, "If that's so… prove it. I'm sure that Artie here would like to see you show your power against those heroes as much as I would. Wouldn't you, Artie?"

"Have him start with forcing the Savior and the others off of the pirate's ship so that they no longer have a place of refuge," Guinevere answered, before Arthur or Hook could. "They will have to fend for themselves within the forests that can be rather dangerous if they're not careful."

"Oh… I do like her," Zelena stated smugly. "Or at least under this spell she's under I do."

The King smiled as well and then turned to Hook once more while he commanded, "You heard my wife, Dark One… You will do as she said. Take back your ship and bring it back here to Camelot's harbor. I will then use it to help me to conquer the known kingdoms surrounding us, beginning with DunBroch. And be sure to make your friends understand that they're no longer privileged to the ship's safety it has provided them thus far. Cruelly… if need be. Do you understand?"

Hook clenched his jaw as his anger grew deep within him, yet he kept it in while he darkly responded, "I understand."

When he was about to vanish, it was then that the doors to the throne room opened as a large number of Arthur's knights, most of whom had fought those from Storybrooke in the forest earlier, suddenly stormed in towards their King, as one of the soldiers pointed at Hook while he angrily cried out, "They were telling the truth! Arthur is a traitor. He plans to use the Dark One to do unspeakable acts just so that he can get whatever he wants. He even has the dagger. He doesn't care about Camelot… or us."

"Men… I implore you to hear me out," the King attempted to call out to them, while the knights swiftly pulled their swords as they assembled together to surround Hook in an effort to strike him down. "You won't be able to…"

The Dark One glared at them angrily as he suddenly used his power to force a number of them back across the room until they landed roughly against the floor, then did so again with several more. However, one of the men got through the chaos as the men still on their feet continued to charge at him, and suddenly thrust his sword through Hook's back in hope of killing him, not fully realizing that an immortal couldn't be killed by a mere blade forged by mortals. Hook turned as he reached behind his back to pull the sword out from his body, then immediately thrust the very weapon through the knight's own chest… all without any effort at all. Upon him doing so, the remaining men fell back in fear, while Arthur stepped forward to stand beside the man under his complete control.

"If you had all just heard me out, we could have avoided this display of foolishness and cowardice," the King said to his men crossly. "Yes… I am in control of the Dark One because I have his dagger. He is forced to obey my every will and I will use him to make Camelot as this kingdom deserves to be, in its full glory. The Dark One is the only way I have to knock down our enemies, or to make them fall under an allegiance to me as their new King. Your duty is to your King and to Camelot! If any among you cannot continue to follow me, then I will have you banished."

"I order you to go now to complete my earlier demand," Arthur stated again to Hook before any of his men could accept his proposal or object it, then turned to Zelena as well once the Dark One simply nodded and disappeared. "And you can find something to do to entertain yourself until Guinevere and I are finished here. Find me… some way to kill Merlin. If you can."

Zelena smiled as she replied, "I've got to say, I'm looking forward to it. Later, Artie."

On the shore beyond where the Jolly Roger rested within the waters…

Hook reappeared on land a short distance from the Jolly Roger, which he had been ordered to take back from the heroes he once cared about, or rather… still did care about much to his own dismay, and stared across the waters at her while the good man inside him struggled to go against Arthur's command.

Unfortunately, it was then that Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in front of him once again as the darkness' delusion laughed at him, then spoke cruelly saying, "So, dearie… how does it feel to have finally given in to the darkness? How does it feel to have finally accepted you are one of us now?"

"And here I believed that by accepting the darkness, it would mean I would never have to see or hear from the likes of you again?" Hook retorted brusquely. "Go away. I have something to do and I don't need your help to do it."

"Ah… but I think you do," the former Dark One answered snidely. "You see… I can tell that a part of you is still struggling. Only, now that you have accepted me completely, it is quite the opposite effect, as the good in you is still fighting to break free. By the way, I do like your new look. I particularly like the new Dark One-y glow and the black eyes with the tinted golden ring around the pupils. It all very much becomes you. Makes you appear the evil you've now become."

Hook shouted angrily, "Get the devil out of my head, bloody demon! I know what you want. And I know what I have to do."

Rumplestiltskin sneered at him and then maliciously responded, "Then be the man you are now and go do it. Hurt the ones Killian Jones loved and take back what is yours. You know that you won't be able to keep on resisting me for long. The darkness can make you the most powerful being ever to exist… even more powerful than that of the almighty Merlin! If you accept my help, you will even be powerful enough to take back the dagger you're still tethered to from that man who would be king and kill him. And then, we can return to Storybrooke where your revenge on your Crocodile still awaits. What do you say, Hook?"

"I say… I can't refuse," the newest Dark One replied darkly, then vanished once again to return to his ship.

"I thought he might say that," Rumplestiltskin uttered to itself smugly, then disappeared as well.


	33. Chapter 33

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Three

Once Arthur finished dealing with his knights' insubordination and their brief revolt against him, in the end he wound up having to banish a vast majority of his army when they refused to continue to follow a treacherous King, much to his bitter disappointment. Upon banishment, the men left the castle with their families and their horses, yet in disgrace as they fled from their kingdom under the threat of death or imprisonment for the remaining of their days. The belief that the round table once stood for was now divided, as a smaller number of soldiers remained with Arthur in loyalty to him and to Camelot, no matter how misguided their leader had become.

After his men parted, Zelena entered the war room where she found the King and Queen sitting at the round table talking quietly amongst themselves. With her she carried a couple of spell books that belonged to Merlin, which she had taken from the Sorcerer's tower to claim as her own, as well as a bag that held various potions Merlin must have been experimenting with before he had become trapped within the tree.

Arthur walked over to the Wicked Witch as she laid the items down on the table in front of her, then he questioned, "Doing a little shopping, are we?"

She smiled as she responded, "I do hope you don't mind, but there are a number Merlin's things just lying under mounds of dust in that tower, and seeing as you don't have any magic of your own… Well, I hoped I might be able to have these. If it makes you feel any better, I did plan to use some of them to help you win this war you're about to wage. I heard that quite a large number of your knights abandoned you. You'll need all the help you can get."

"I quite agree," the King replied, then reached out his hand to shake hers as though they had struck some sort of bargain, which Zelena accepted. "They're all yours. Did you find anything good in them?"

"Actually, I did happen to find something in one of these books, which I think you're going to be quite excited about," Zelena answered, then used her magic to flip through its pages until she came to the one she was looking for once again. "I know that you have been waiting a long time for the opportunity to kill Merlin, yet have been unable to do so because you only have most of your enchanted sword there. I'm afraid I can't help you with that just yet, but I might be able to do something almost just as good."

Guinevere came over to stand with her husband again and took his hand in her own while she asked, "And what is that? Can you really help Arthur to fulfill his dreams for Camelot?"

The Wicked Witch grinned, then responded, "For as long as he'll allow me to, Your Highness. You see, this book contains a spell that I will be able to enact so you will be able to control the all-powerful sorcerer, just as you control Captain Dark One. Shall we see if it works?"

 _"Oh!" she then exclaimed in excitement as she began to read the words to enact the spell on the page within her mind. "Here we are. It's quite an ingenious recipe for a tethering potion."_

 _"Excellent," King Arthur replied haughtily, as he and the Queen both watched her study the page._

 _Zelena then reached out to pull Excalibur from the King's scabbard, which Arthur allowed her to do, and she carefully laid it down on the able before him. The witch observed the enchanted sword for a few moments, then finally waved her hands over the blade as it began to glow green until she finished. Once the light of her magic faded away, Merlin's name appeared upon it just as the name Killian Jones was engraved within the metal of the Dark One's dagger Arthur also held in his possession._

 _The Wicked Witch laughed with glee, then she spoke to both rulers still standing by her again saying, "There… You can take it now. Cookies are done, and by 'cookies,' I mean that Artie here may have a shorter sword than a man would like, but it can control the world's greatest wizard. Sort of his plan, but I like it. Happy to help."_

 _"Most obliged, my lady," the King answered in sincerity while he stared at the name of his enemy upon the blade now in his hands once again, then he raised it high above his head to call upon the Sorcerer._

"This is going to be quite exciting," Zelena responded, then she stepped back to stand beside Guinevere as Arthur shouted out his command.

With a boisterous voice, Arthur bellowed, "Merlin, I command you to appear! Merlin!"

Meanwhile…

Ruby and Mulan continued to lead Henry, Leroy, and Merlin back to the small cottage they had come from once the warrior had saved Red Riding Hood from her wolf form that the witch had trapped her in. Along the way, they continued to share stories that included how Ruby came to be there, and how the rest of her friends from Storybrooke had also found their way to Camelot on a quest to save their friend.

At last, upon sensing Mulan's frustration in her silence, Red turned to her newest friend as she said quietly, "I know that we were on our way to help your friend. And I promise you that we will continue on. But I have to help my friends, at least in finding this witch and then we can continue on our path. I want to see them succeed in saving our friend and in defeating the darkness once and for all. The Dark One is dangerous and if there's even the smallest chance to destroy it…"

"Of course, then we must do what we can to help them," Mulan replied before Ruby could finish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem so unsympathetic. We were doing this in order to save Hook and it is important. I'm just worried about my friend, not to mention confronting this witch… in case she's back home that is."

"Is she really that bad, sister?" the dwarf asked sternly from behind them.

The warrior looked at him and answered, "Well… I never actually did get to meet her because she was gone when I came to her for help. But then I met Ruby and the witch did turn her into a wolf and kept her as such to watch over her cottage for her while she was gone. So I'm guessing the answer's yes."

Red then stopped everyone from walking as she lifted her nose into the air to smell something out in the distance, then she responded, "It smells like she's definitely home. I don't smell just her, but she's cooking something too."

"I hope you three don't mind if this is where we part ways again," she stated worryingly when she turned around to face Henry, Leroy, and Merlin again, and pointed in a specific direction when she continued. "If you go beyond that hill there, you'll find her at her cottage. I'm afraid Mulan and I are in a bit of a time crunch. But I do hope to see you again. All of you. I wish you luck with saving Hook. I really do."

"Be careful, Henry," Red Riding Hood then added when she pulled Henry in to hug him tightly, then did the same with Grumpy too before turning back to the Sorcerer with them. "You have to promise me that you'll take care of my friends for me. Please don't let that witch harm them."

Merlin bowed to her and to Mulan as well, then he answered, "I promise you I will keep them safe. No harm will come to either one of them. I have met this witch before and I think she rather likes me. I can use that to hopefully gain what we need. I wish the two of you luck as well."

Once they finished saying their goodbyes, and the two women split off from their friends to continue on their own journey to help another friend, the others walked beyond the hill just as Ruby had guided them to, then found themselves standing only a few feet away from the witch's cottage at last.

Leroy looked to Merlin who stood beside them and then asked, "So… what are we supposed to do now? Knock?"

"There's no need for that, dwarf," the witch suddenly responded to him from behind them, with a very thick accent much like that fiery red haired woman Henry remembered encountering in the forest when they first found Killian about to kill her. "I sensed you three would be coming to see me. Besides, you talk too loudly. I could hear you a mile away."

"She has her own way of seeing into the future, that's nothing like having visions as I do," Merlin whispered to Henry and Leroy to try to put them more at ease when he sensed they were growing more nervous than before.

She glared at the Sorcerer as she drew nearer to them and then spoke again saying, "So however did you get out of that tree? You're not at all what I imagined you'd be."

Henry looked over at Merlin in confusion as he questioned, "I thought you said the two of you have met before?"

"I'm very old, Henry," he replied. "And I've been trapped in that tree for over a millennia, remember? This witch may look old, but she's not what she appears either. I assure you. She once did something years ago to help me because I couldn't do it for myself while trapped in that tree. She did me a favor."

"It's good to meet you in person at last," she retorted curtly, yet then pulled the Sorcerer into a hug in greeting before releasing him again to look over at Henry and Leroy. "But what are you doing traveling out here to see me, with a dwarf and a young boy… whom I am sensing has a great power of his own. Is this true, boy?"

The teenager nodded and then he answered quietly, "Yes, ma'am. I do have power. I'm the Author. Chosen by… well I guess by Merlin and the Apprentice. Only… I broke the quill because I was afraid to risk becoming like the former Author before me. But I still plan to record our histories and stories. My family's and friends' stories that is. Which sort of brings me to why we've asked Merlin to help us find you."

Henry quickly pulled his backpack around in front of him and pulled out the storybook to show it to her, then continued, "I was hoping you might have come across any books that look like this, which was written by the former Author of course. A storybook that might contain King Arthur's story. And possibly Merlin's too. We're here… my family, friends, and us… because we are trying to save our friend. He was taken over by the darkness, but it wasn't because he killed to become the Dark One of his own free will. It's because he sacrificed himself to it in order to save all of us, especially my mom. She was going to do the same thing, to save someone else. But he loves her too much to have let her make that sacrifice. So he did instead. They're true loves you see. They just don't know it yet. But I do."

"You say this man has already been completely taken over?" she asked as she walked back inside her cottage, motioning for the others to follow her. "If that's true, then I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help you. Except…"

"Except what?" Grumpy asked curtly, as he began to look around at the odd items this witch kept inside her cottage.

She glared at the dwarf, then turned back to look at Henry while she responded, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can give you that will allow you to free him of the darkness. Yet I may have something that can bring the good man you see him as back out for a little while if you and your family can manage to trap him inside the circle of flames you can forge with this."

The witch held up a clear bottle which contained magical fire within it and handed it over to the boy, then added, "If given the chance, smash this at his feet and a circle of fire will form around him. He will remain trapped within it for only a short while. If there is even the smallest hint of goodness left within the Dark One fighting to get out, this magic will bring him out so you can talk with him again. To have the chance to say your goodbyes."

"I can't accept that there's no way to save him," Henry retorted brusquely. "If this fire works, then we'll use it to assure him we're still fighting to save him and to encourage him not to lose hope."

"I admire your determination and your strength, boy," she replied sincerely. "I hope you can do what you need to do. As for your books…"

The witch walked over to a shelf within the back of her cottage and lifted a number of pelts lying out, then carefully pulled out another storybook that matched the one he still held in his hands much to his surprise as she said, "The former Author was here in these woods some time ago and before he left the Enchanted Forest, he lost this book one night when a big storm swept through. I found it again lying within the mud the next morning. He might try to tell you that it was careless of him to lose it, but I believe it was the will of the Sorcerer and his Apprentice that this book remain here with me… until it once again fell into the hands it truly belongs to."

The Author shuffled through a few of its pages and saw that the stories were of those he spoke of before, just as he hoped it would, then he closed it again and began put both books back in his bag while he whispered with gratitude, "Thank you very much. Is there anything we can give you in return?"

"You were never afraid of me, or feared I might turn you into a toad while you've been here," she answered. "Most people when they first meet me usually are. It was nice to be seen as something other than just a witch. Your kindness and visit are enough. Thank you, Henry. Unless of course… you've brought some meat with you? Or some of the King's special ale? I wouldn't turn those down."

"I do have a little food with me, and it is yours, but it isn't much," he responded, then handed her a granola bar and an apple which he pulled out from his bag as well. "I'm sorry I don't have any ale, but I don't drink either. My moms would kill me if they ever caught me with alcohol."

Merlin then magically conjured a stein of ale for the witch and gave it to her while he stated, "I can take care of that for you. We should be getting back."

The witch wished them all luck once more before they left her cottage, then together Henry, Leroy, and Merlin started back towards the ocean where the heroes waited for them to return with what they hoped would be able to help them help Killian and to overthrow the unrighteous King.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Grumpy spoke up without looking back towards where Merlin was walking behind him as he asked, "I don't suppose you could conjure up another one of those steins of ale? I could use a drink."

"I'm not sure that's a good…" the Sorcerer began to say, until he suddenly felt a pull as he was somehow being summoned and being unable to stop himself, Merlin then vanished to answer the call, leaving Henry and Leroy alone within the forest to make their way back to the Jolly Roger all alone.

"What just happened?" the dwarf questioned sternly as he and Henry turned around just in time to see their friend disappear. "How are we supposed to get back without Merlin? I have no idea where we even are."

Henry looked ahead of them and saw another wisp floating around in the air as if it somehow knew that they needed guidance, then he quickly replied, "We catch the wisp and ask it to guide us back to the ship. Like Merlin said before."

Grumpy watched the kid start to run after the blue wisp, then finally followed after him while he answered curtly, "I really hope you know what you're doing! Henry?"


	34. Chapter 34

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Four

"The darkness originated here in Camelot… or in the Enchanted Forest," Emma said to the others once they began to discuss trying to find answers that might lead them to a way to help Killian. "What if we go in search of wherever that was? Where the darkness originated I mean. If we can figure out where it took Killian first after the darkness pulled him out of Storybrooke, it's possible this dark vault Killian spoke of waking up in might help us. It should have some answers."

"It's far too risky," Lancelot then replied worryingly. "I have been down in the dark vault. With Guinevere. We went on a quest to find the dagger once for Arthur, just so we could help rid him of his obsession in finding it. At the time, we didn't fully understand how corrupt Arthur really was already at that point, and what he really wished to do with the power of the dagger. Our quest led us down into the vault where I almost became consumed by the darkness left behind. A small fraction compared to what's locked inside the man you love. Or so my mother told me. She's the Lady of the Lake. However, Guinevere saved me. My point is… that same darkness could consume any one of you as well. It guards the vault so no one can come in and take what the darkness protects. We were lucky it didn't consume us both."

David looked over at his old friend while he asked, "Did you find the dagger then?"

The knight shook his head and responded, "No we didn't. Because Rumplestiltskin had hidden it someplace else by then. He was there though. All we wound up with in all that effort was the enchanted Sands of Avalon which made us Arthur's puppets. He stole the sands from Guinevere after she decided not to use it to trick Arthur into believing he possessed the dagger after all his years of searching for it, which the sands have the power to do. He turned it around on her and then on me, you, and Snow."

"I don't care of the risks involved," Emma answered him crossly. "All I care about is saving Killian. There has to be another way. I'm tired of being told there are too many risks."

"Merlin, Henry, and Leroy are out right now trying to find such a way, Emma," Mary Margaret replied to her daughter. "We just have to be patient. After all, Merlin said there was a way to rid Killian of the darkness."

All of a sudden, Killian spoke up from behind them all saying, "I'm afraid that's going to be quite a bit harder for you all now, love. Especially since I no longer wish to be free."

The heroes all spun around at the sound of his voice as Emma started towards him, only to have her father hold her back when she did so. However, she kept her eyes trained on the man she loved fearfully, especially upon seeing Killian's new appearance now that the darkness has consumed him as completely as it has. He had disappeared too quickly from the brig when she and Regina rushed down to try to stop him and Arthur from freeing Zelena for her to actually see him. Once again, her fear was for him and not because of him just as it had been before.

The Savior looked into his eyes for any sign of the man she loved while she responded gently, "I know that's not true, Killian. Just because the darkness has consumed you, it doesn't mean you like it. You said so yourself that you never wished to be a slave to anyone or anything ever again, and you're nothing more than a slave to the power inside of you if you allow it to continue to consume you."

"Killian Jones was the one who told you that, Emma," he answered cruelly as he slowly walked closer to her, then leaned in close so that their faces were only an inch apart. "Your lovesick puppy dog. But that man died the moment he grabbed the dagger from your hands back in Storybrooke and willingly stepped into the darkness. I on the other hand appreciate what it will be able to do for me."

"You mean once you get out from under Arthur's thumb?" David coldly retorted when Hook stepped back, then lifted his head and glared back at the Prince. "Tell us, what can the darkness do for you, Hook? What can it do that you can't do without its power?"

The Dark One raised his hand as he used his power to unbind the sails above their heads so that they would fall open, then raised the anchor from the waters as well in order to get the Jolly Roger underway, and as he did so, he replied, "That man you all supposedly cared about so much, the man Emma loved… He was weak. He spent two hundred years seeking a way to kill Rumplestiltskin and even after he learned of the dagger now tethered to me, he still couldn't get his revenge. He didn't try hard enough. But now I can. I will break free from the King's hold over me and when I do that, I'll kill him too. I can do anything I want. So long as I get that, I no longer care that the darkness is using me to have what it wants either."

Tears silently began to fall from Emma's eyes all over again despite her struggle to keep them at bay, while Mary Margaret looked around them as she watched Hook work to prepare his ship to sail and asked, "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"You won't really be going anywhere," the Dark One responded quietly, as Emma swore that he had spoken with the tiniest hint of remorse in his voice while he did so. "I'm taking back my ship, while I'll be sending the rest of you back to shore as soon as I'm finished here. You're going to have to fend for yourselves in the forest without anything you have with you and no refuge to keep you protected from the dangers all around us. The King's orders. So I can prove to him that I won't allow Killian's love for you keep me from being what I am now."

"If you think we're really going to allow you to do this…" Regina threatened until she was cut off when Hook suddenly forced her back hard against the mast behind her and held her there for only a few seconds before finally allowing her to fall back against the deck, causing the Queen to gasp in pain.

Robin cried out for her and rushed to help her, as did John and Mary Margaret, while Emma moved again so that she was once again standing between Hook and their friends to try to protect them, as David and Archie immediately did the same. The Dark One was about to strike out at the rest of the heroes as well, until he was suddenly rendered powerless when something made of glass was then thrown at his feet against the deck from behind him as it smashed open to unleash the magic within it that swiftly surrounded him and trapped him within a circle of flames.

Henry and Leroy then immediately rushed around the Dark One now trapped until the teenager was standing beside Emma, while Leroy moved to stand with his brothers, then Henry stated, "A little magic from a friend of Merlin's. Just wait a second."

Within the fire circle, Hook doubled over painfully as the darkness inside of him fought against the energy that soon began to course through his body while he gasped in anguish until finally, Killian resurfaced once again as his appearance slowly began to turn back into his true self down to the deep blue of his eyes and suddenly he gasped once more as if with relief, then upon seeing the Savior before him, he uttered weakly, "Emma?"

"Killian!" she cried out and rushed forward as she attempted to reach out to him, only to suddenly be repelled back by the flames and she realized then that neither of them could reach in or out beyond them to touch or embrace.

When David and Mary Margaret stepped forward again to stand with their grandson and their daughter, he looked over at Henry in confusion while he asked, "Henry… what's happening?"

"Merlin brought us to see a witch… a good witch," the thirteen year old answered without turning his eyes away from his friend as Killian struggled to even stand up tall within the circle. "She gave me a bottle of magic she said would allow for Killian to come back out if there was any good left within him still, despite him already having been taken over by the darkness completely. But it's only for a short time."

"Then allow me to be with him alone?" Emma then pleaded, as she turned her head to face her family and friends again. "Please."

Her parents both nodded, as did Henry, while everyone around them stepped back and then walked down within the hold of the Jolly Roger towards the Captain's quarters in order to give Emma and Killian the time alone as she asked so the two of them could talk without him being bombarded by so many questions from one person to another. As they did so, the teenager continued to share the rest of his and Leroy's story, including how Merlin disappeared.


	35. Chapter 35

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Five

After Arthur cried out his second call for the Sorcerer to come before him, Merlin finally appeared by magic only a few feet away from the King, and both he and Zelena laughed as he did so while the Wicked Witch walked around the table to join Arthur. Guinevere just smiled as she remained where she stood and Merlin looked around him in confusion upon his sudden appearance before the King, until the Sorcerer finally turned to face his enemy without having to ask Arthur how he had managed to summon him there.

 _The Sorcerer stared coldly at the man before him as he spoke firmly saying, "You can put that down. We don't have to do this. Give me the sword."_

 _When Merlin reached out for the enchanted blade, Arthur looked at his former teacher with disbelief while he retorted, "You mean give you the glory? No."_

 _"Glory?" the Sorcerer questioned sternly. "You seek glory? Is that really what you've become? I am so sorry I wasn't there to guide you, Arthur. This isn't the man you were supposed to be."_

 _"Oh, I am exactly what you made me," Arthur answered him in anger. "Look at the half man with his half sword, solving riddles from a tree.' I bet you laughed."_

 _Merlin kept his gaze on him firm as he replied disappointedly, "I was trapped, and I put my faith in you. You were meant to be like a son to me."_

 _The King immediately retorted curtly, "Shut your mouth. I was never a son to you. You lied. You told me legend would speak of the great King Arthur, using Excalibur to strike darkness from the realm! Tell me how this was not a lie!"_

 _"Because you will do that," Merlin continued. "You're a part of doing it right now."_

 _Arthur scoffed as he uttered, "A part of it?"_

 _The Sorcerer responded, "The future is in your hands, Arthur. Give me the sword. We can repair everything."_

 _"No, not everything," the man before him responded darkly. "This is my charge and my right. I will be known for more than defeating a stone."_

"By using Excalibur to control me, and the dagger to control the Dark One in order to rebuild Camelot in your own image?" Merlin answered crossly while he attempted to take a few steps closer towards the King, until Arthur lifted the sword higher to get him to stand back. "You are meant to repair this broken kingdom. Not to destroy it, even if you have means to build it up again. You are meant to be a great hero, not only to your own people, but in legends that people throughout all the realms will read about in centuries to come. That could have been your glory you have been seeking so badly. Instead, you've become yet another villain who is about to change your story in ways that will be unrepairable should you continue down this dark path you've fallen on. Please, Arthur… Please allow me to help you. It's not too late. Not unless…"

The King suddenly stopped him from talking any longer as he commanded, "Not another word. I've sought your help long enough and you've done nothing for me. But Zelena here has and so has the Dark One, who also has no choice but to do my bidding. In case you're wondering where he's at… Hook is out hurting those he loves to take back his ship… only for me and not for himself. The Jolly Roger will do nicely in helping me and my army attack the kingdoms all around us."

Zelena looked over at him as she replied, "You mean the army you're going to build up again should you actually succeed in getting all these kingdom's rulers to bow down to you as their new King?"

"With your help and Hook's… once he returns again," Arthur responded, then looked over at Merlin once again. "From you I need the means to reunite the two blades together so that Excalibur will once again become whole. How do I do that? Speak… and speak truthfully."

"There might have been a way, but it wasn't something you could have done, nor I on my own," the Sorcerer answered. "There's a spark. A spark from mankind's original fire… the flame of Prometheus. Its heat once forged Excalibur and it could have done so again."

Arthur looked at the Sorcerer in disbelief while he questioned, "Why is that not something I can come with you to get? Whose help do you need?"

Merlin looked between those in the room and then replied, "Captain Hook's. He is after all, the Dark One. If we were to go there, we would have dealt with the very first Dark One who ever lived. Not a trivial task. However… Hook has already succumbed to the darkness because of you. You ripped him away from those who've been fighting to help him keep the darkness at bay as he has done. Yet you have forced him to use his power for evil."

"Stop talking to me as though doing this isn't possible," the King retorted angrily, as he was growing tired of listening to the all-powerful being talk in riddles. "There has to be a way!"

"If there's still enough goodness left within him, he might still have the strength to resist the temptations of the first Dark One," the Sorcerer despondently responded as he bowed his head. "And from what little I've gotten to know of him in the last day, I suspect there is still good in him. He despises the darkness far more than he yearns for its power, which is very rare among all of the Dark Ones past. But doing this will take a tremendous amount of strength and I don't know if he is strong enough. I've seen both outcomes. Should he fail… Hook will become an even greater threat to all of us. He'll become the most powerful Dark One ever."

Arthur smiled cruelly, then said, "I don't care what this quest will do to him. I'm depending on you to see that he succeeds in getting the flame for me. Should he fail, I will order him to kill the woman he most loves. That ought to be enough motive for him to get it. Help him fight the darkness like before and I'll leave him be to adhere to your teachings. Once I call him back from his current task at hand."

He then pulled the Dark One's dagger from his belt and raised it out in front of him as he called out, "Dark One… I demand you return!"

"Is there something wrong?" Zelena asked impatiently after the King tried to call on Hook twice more, only to have the Dark One appear to ignore his order to return.

"It's not possible," Arthur answered crossly as he looked over at the witch, then turned to again to Merlin. "Why isn't he answering my call, Merlin? The Dark One has no power over me so long as I have his dagger. So what's happening?"

The Sorcerer sighed in frustration, then replied, "I know he can sense the command wherever he is at the moment. However, magic must be in play preventing Hook from obeying your call. The heroes have found a way to entrap the Dark One in hope that they will be able to help him."

The King glared at him and then responded, "Then you're to find Hook, stop whatever is keeping him imprisoned, and bring him back here. I have the dagger. I'm the only one who gets to keep Hook imprisoned, as all Dark Ones are. And Merlin, one more thing…"


	36. Chapter 36

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Six

"But how… how is this possible?" Killian uttered weakly while he stared down at his hand in disbelief as he slowly moved it around upon seeing that the golden glow had vanished from his skin, being unable to trust his senses telling him that in that moment he was free of the darkness' hold over him.

"It was Henry," Emma whispered sadly while Killian fell to his knees against the deck when a wave of pain knocked him down and caused him to bow over, then sat down before him as close as she could get to him with the circle of flames still between them. "He wanted to help you somehow. And he did. I'm just happy you're you and…"

He curtly interrupted her as he retorted, "But I'm not me again, Swan. I'm still that monster who hurt all of you just now. You've just found a way to suppress the darkness for however long this magic lasts. I lost to it because I was weak. Just as I warned you I was. I didn't want to hurt Regina, but I… That's a lie. I did want to hurt her. She never should have attempted to come against me."

The Savior shook her head as she responded, "Maybe the majority of you that has become the Dark One wanted to hurt Regina. Wanted to hurt all of us. But that was only because Arthur ordered you to hurt us. The good man I fell in love with is still inside of you and that's who I'm talking to right now because you're still fighting. Not because of this magic. I know the anger you're feeling is geared towards yourself, but I need you to try to push it aside. Please look at me, Killian."

"I love you, Emma… but I'm not nearly as strong or brave as you think I am," Killian answered miserably, still unable to do as she asked of him because of his shame. "This damn curse has destroyed what little I might have had when I fought to be that man for you. You have no idea how much strength it took for me to resist the darkness, even before this entity became a part of me."

"You told me as much the day you told me that I was your happy ending," she replied softly while a tear slipped down her cheek from her eye. "You didn't give into it. Your love for me, for our family and friends, for your life in Storybrooke that brought you the happiness you've sought since your father abandoned you… all of it made it possible for you to hold onto your strength. You have to let that love give you strength now. We all believe in you, Killian. I believe in you. I know you won't be able to fight against Arthur's commands. Just like you couldn't resist Gold's commands when he ripped out your heart. But I know that no matter what you're forced to do… when the darkness takes hold of you again and you're no longer yourself… there will still be a part of you trying to fight against the darkness just as you always have. I will always love you."

Killian finally lifted his head wearily to look into her eyes and saw her love for him within them as she smiled at him, then he pulled a ring he wore on a chain from around his neck and laid it down on the deck within the flames in front of him while he whispered, "This ring once belonged to my brother, Liam. It helped keep me alive this long… Long enough to find you. Take it… when I'm gone. It will protect you now. You're amazing, Emma Swan. No matter… what happens, I want you to know… I'm grateful to have had you in my life… for however brief…"

Forgetting for a split second she couldn't reach within the flames to touch the man she loved, the Savior tried to again and was immediately shocked for doing so, then in fear she responded, "Don't you dare say goodbye to me. The darkness may take you away from me for awhile, but I won't ever quit trying to bring you back. Not ever."

"I hope so," he answered and then raised his hand to the flames before the woman he loved without actually touching them, wanting so badly to feel the warmth of her skin against his own as he touched her face so he could wipe away her tears. "There's something I have to tell you, Swan. Before I… can't… The darkness… Ah…"

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asked worryingly when his hand fell and she saw as he began to struggle again against his pain.

Killian closed his eyes and fought to quell the anguish creeping in once more while he replied, "I can feel the darkness rising… This magic won't hold it in for much longer. I can sense Arthur's call… He's demanding I return. Listen… Arthur plans to attack DunBroch. Other kingdoms too, but… DunBroch first and he will use me… I'll be forced to kill…"

When he didn't continue, the Savior spoke in concern saying, "We already know his plans thanks to Merlin."

"You have to stop him," he immediately responded when he finally opened his eyes again to try to look into hers once more before he was taken over. "To stop me, or they will all die or fall under Arthur's rule."

"I truly hope they can, Killian," Merlin then answered when he suddenly appeared beside them. "But I fear for now you will have to obey his command until they can."

Before either of them understood what the Sorcerer meant, Merlin waved his hand over the magic keeping the Dark One entrapped and snuffed out the flames, while Emma cried out for him to stop as she shouted, "No! What are you doing?"

Killian screamed as the darkness suddenly consumed him again from within once the magic of the flames were gone. Upon hearing their cries, everyone from below deck rushed up to fight against the danger, as Emma swiftly used her magic in an attempt to force the Sorcerer through the air, then quickly reached out to grab the ring from the ship floor before she tried to help Killian. However, Merlin blocked her power and turned it back against the Savior and everyone else before anyone could strike out against him again.

At last, the Dark One rose back to his feet when the entity finished its task now that the good magic was gone, and Hook stared coldly at those he cared about until he turned to Merlin again, then questioned skeptically, "You're helping Arthur now?"

"Only because he now has control over me, as he has control over you," the Sorcerer replied. "Zelena has managed to tether me to Arthur's half of Excalibur. You heard the King's command."

"I'm taking back the Jolly Roger as I was first commanded to do," the ship's Captain darkly responded and turned back to the heroes who all struggled to rise back to their feet, then settled his eyes on his first mate. "Mr. Smee… You've always been loyal. Come with me and remain as you are, or remain with the others. But do so and you'll be turned back into a rat for betraying me."

The man wearing his red knit hat stepped out from among their friends despite their glares aimed towards him for doing so, then stated nervously, "I'm with you, Captain. Always."

Yet when he stepped past Emma, Smee quickly whispered, "If I can, I'll try to get the dagger. I like him even more when he's with you."

"There's no time for goodbyes, Smee," Hook called out to him, then continued to guide the Jolly Roger towards Camelot's harbor per Arthur's command as Merlin suddenly rendered those from Storybrooke unconscious, all except for the first mate and Emma on whom Merlin immediately summoned the magical cuff over her wrist to render her powerless, while the others Hook magicked to the land and left them as they were.

"Are they going to be alright?" Smee asked nervously.

Before finally using his power to return to the castle, the Dark One turned to face the Savior as Merlin grabbed her roughly by her arm to take her prisoner like the King commanded him to do, and then answered, "That will be up to them. I'm sorry, Swan. It's like you said to the weakling you still believe is inside of me… I can't fight the bastard in possession of my shiny new tether. But even if I could… I'm not him."

Emma held his ring now around her own neck in her hand while she sadly looked at his face and into his darkened eyes, though neither were his own any longer, then she strongly replied, "You're right. You're not the man I fell in love with. But like it or not, Killian Jones is still inside of you and he won't ever give up fighting to break free of you. And I won't ever give up on him. Just as I promised him I wouldn't."

No more words were spoken as Hook set the Jolly Roger firmly on her course, then magicked himself and his first mate back to the castle to meet up once again with the King as Arthur demanded from him. Merlin then looked at Emma with remorse in his eyes before following after the Dark One against his will, as he vanished with the Savior in his grasp.


	37. Chapter 37

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Oh God… what on earth just happened?" Regina uttered crossly once she awakened and struggled to sit up from the ground where she and the heroes all found themselves lying, as they quickly found they were no longer aboard the Jolly Roger. "And where the hell is Captain Dark One's ship?"

"Don't call him that," Mary Margaret replied despondently when her husband rose back to his feet and then leaned down to help her to stand as well.

Regina followed suit with Robin's help as he asked quizzically, "Why not? That's what he is now."

The Princess turned to her stepmother while she firmly answered, "Yes… But he never wanted to be. Killian was forced to become the monster Rumplestiltskin was in all the years we've known him. He's still a good man and Emma loves him. Which is why we still have to fight to save him."

"I agree with you, Mary Margaret, but first we need to find our daughter," David responded worryingly as he looked around them and found Emma wasn't among them. "Arthur must have ordered Merlin or Hook to take her back with them to the castle."

"We also need to help Merlin again," Robin stated as he began to check over his bow and the arrows within his quiver after he pulled it down from his back to do so. "However… it appears to be late. We ought to find shelter for the night. Especially for the children."

Henry looked at the archer in frustration and retorted, "I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to keep protecting me, or acting like I'm going to break in half. Besides, we just woke up from sleeping."

Robin shook his head while he replied, "I didn't really mean you. It was more about Roland and Neal. I mean… We all ought to just find someplace where we can gather ourselves together and come up with a new plan where it's not out here within the open."

"I agree with Robin," Leroy answered grumpily, just like his true name declared. "Tell me someone here has some idea which direction we should head in?"

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance," a voice called out to them from a short distance away, as those from Storybrooke swiftly prepared themselves to fight once again when they turned to see one of the King's knights walking towards them into the clearing along the shore from within the forest, followed by many other knights and their families which included Violet, who stood beside the man who had spoken. "Please… don't be startled. I assure you, we mean you no harm."

August immediately stepped out between the two opposing sides and looked between his friends while he said assuredly, "This man's telling the truth. All of these men are good men. I spoke to a number of them the day after the ball. Yes… they were loyal to Arthur, but some of them have expressed their concerns about Arthur being the traitor like we've tried to tell them he was. They're truly loyal to Camelot and to its people."

He turned to the man who spoke for the soldiers as he added, "Especially now that you know the truth?"

"We do," the leader responded sincerely, as the heroes all finally stood down upon seeing he spoke the truth, and Lancelot walked over to stand with his brothers in arms. "We've all been banished from our kingdom. Orders given by Arthur because we have refused to help him in his war to destroy our neighboring kingdoms. He hasn't begun it yet, but he will. In time. And now he has the power to do it even without most of his army behind him because he has the Dark One on his side."

"And Merlin too," David added as the worry he felt showed clearly across his face. "Only neither Hook nor Merlin are doing this by choice. They're being forced against their wills to help Arthur. We do have to figure out how to stop him. But we also have to find a way to save Hook and Merlin too. If all of you are willing… we would be grateful to have your help."

Lancelot and the man speaking for the others looked back among each of the men behind them as they all nodded in agreement, then the knight who has been a longtime friend to the Charmings, turned back to the heroes along with them all and replied, "It appears you have yourselves an army of your own to help you in any way we're needed."

The man still standing beside Lancelot reached out his hand to the Prince for him to shake in greeting while he continued, "My name is Sir Morgan. I believe you've already met my daughter, Violet. She's spoken very highly of you."

"She's spoken very highly of you too, Sir," Henry said respectfully as David took the knight's hand and returned the gesture of friendship between them.

"You said before that you know of a place where we can remain safe from any attackers who may wish to do us harm?" August questioned when he moved to stand beside one of their town's sheriffs and Mary Margaret.

Sir Morgan nodded and answered, "As a matter of fact, we do. Just after we were banished, we sent one of us to DunBroch to warn Queen Merida of Arthur's plans to invade her kingdom. Our envoy returned to us less than half an hour ago as he told us of the Queen's gratitude and invitation to join her there. In DunBroch."

Lancelot spoke again saying, "She'll wish to make sure that our banishment is not some sort of deception of the King's making in order to lull them into a false sense of security, but once we prove ourselves to her just as we've done to you… we will be welcomed there. Just as surely as she will want to welcome you and your family too. And your children, as well as some of the rest of you, will be given a horse to ride as well."

"That would be wonderful," Regina responded, as she wrapped her arm around her son and took Robin's hand with her free hand as well. "Thank you, Sir Morgan. And Lancelot. All of you really."

"It's the very least we can do, after all we've done to bring you to this point in time," one of the other knights replied regretfully. "After all… had we listened to you sooner, we might have been able to stop all of this from happening and we might have even been able to be back in our own homes, rather than a small army of disgraced soldiers on the run."

Another of them added, "It was also our fault that led to Arthur getting his hands on the dagger so he could control your friend. We deceived all of you in the fight earlier this afternoon and some of us even attempted to kill the Dark One, not really thinking too clearly since we know he can't actually be killed by our swords."

Lancelot continued, "But he is also your friend. If you wish to save him, along with Emma and Merlin, we will do whatever we can to help you do so. Come on. The journey to DunBroch isn't too far, but there are a lot of bandits living within this forest between here and there. We'll have to be careful."

"We've already had the pleasure of meeting some of those bandits," August answered in frustration. "In one of the villages also not far from here."

"I was among some of the men who were there the night of the Dark One's attack on them," Sir Morgan responded. "We feared bandits might attempt to loot what little of their belongings survived. Some of us should have stayed behind to help them longer in hope that our being there might have prevented another attack."

Archie spoke quietly stating, "They were surprisingly in good spirits when we spoke to them afterwards. In time, I think they'll be okay."

Mary Margaret whispered, "I hope you're right, Archie."


	38. Chapter 38

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Meanwhile…

Upon returning to the castle where Arthur waited for those now under his control to follow his orders, Merlin and Hook stood across from the King while the Sorcerer continued to hold Emma within his grasp as she struggled against him. Smee stood off to his Captain's left side, though slightly behind him out of concern, especially when Arthur glanced towards him with wonder as to why the Dark One had brought him along as well when it wasn't one of Hook's orders to do so. Finally, Arthur looked to Emma when Merlin shoved her down into one of the chairs surrounding the round table and smiled cruelly, while Zelena laughed upon seeing the Savior had been rendered helpless in part because of the man she loved.

Arthur spoke calmly saying, "Welcome back, Savior. You'll forgive me for not treating you with the same courtesy I showed to you and your family the first time you came into my home. But it's like I said, you all lied to me about bringing the Dark One here. And you protected the monster he is at great risk to me and to my people."

Emma glared at him as she angrily retorted, "Don't pretend what you've done and what you're doing is for your people, or even for your kingdom anymore. It might have been once a long time ago, but you've long since become as corrupt as any other villain we've faced. As far as Killian's concerned, it's you who made him what he's become. I know the man I love is still in him and that he'll break free again when he needs to. But for now you're the one who forced him to become the Dark One when you turned him against those he loves. You're the only one to blame for him being a threat!"

"It appears you might be right about him having some good left in him," the King answered smugly as he turned to Hook and saw the struggle belonging to Killian Jones within his eyes while Emma spoke, until he looked away in shame. "Which is good actually. And the reason why I've had Merlin bring you here. I need you both to help bring out the good in the Dark One once again even though he has finally surrendered to the power of the darkness. You see, I need the flame that will allow me to reforge Excalibur in its entirety. However, the only way to do that is if he can resist the darkness enough to get it."

"So… now you expect me to get you this all-powerful flame that requires there to be enough good in me, after all you've done to try to bring out all the bad?" Hook darkly questioned Arthur. "It's just as Emma said, Your Majesty… Thanks to you, there's barely any good in me left. You saw to that, the moment you stole the dagger away from the only heroes here in this kingdom anymore. And bringing out that good man again… it isn't just something you can command of me."

Zelena chortled once again as Arthur glanced towards her along with everyone else, then he walked over in front of the Dark One while he gripped the dagger tighter in his hand and responded, "Maybe not. I may not be able to command you to be good, but I can threaten the woman the man inside of you loves. One more reason why I had Merlin bring her here. You're going to join Merlin on this quest to get the flame. Allow Merlin to help bring out the side of you whom you despise so much because he makes you weak. Fail me, and I will order you to kill Emma when you return. What is it you truly care about most… Dark One? Your love for her, or your power?"

Emma immediately looked to the Sorcerer as she called out, "That's how we can rid Killian of the darkness too… isn't it? By reforging the blades together by means of this magical flame? Can it destroy the darkness once and for all?"

"Yes, it can," Merlin replied gently.

"Killian… you need to do this so we can help you defeat the darkness," the Savior continued as she rose to her feet and started towards the man she loved until Merlin reached out to grip her shoulder when Emma stood an inch away from the pirate captain, while Hook stared down into her eyes. "You don't have to do this to help Arthur. Only yourself."

The King raised the dagger again to his chest, and gripped the hilt of Excalibur, then he shouted, "Enough! You're to get the flame and bring it to me, or Emma dies."

Merlin then turned to Arthur as he stated, "If you wish for us to succeed, we'll be needing the dagger."

"Are you mad?" the King asked curtly as he glared at the Sorcerer coldly. "If I give it over to either of you, I lose my control over him."

"It's the only way Hook can pass the test required of him so he can get the flame," Merlin firmly answered. "Without it, this quest is impossible. You still have your control over me. And I am more powerful than even the Dark One. Should he attempt to escape from me with the blade in his possession, I can and will stop him. That is… should you command me to do so. You also have Emma here as a prisoner. The Dark One might not care, but Killian does. He won't ever abandon her no matter how much power the darkness has over him."

Arthur stared at him in search for any sign of deception in his eyes and then finally handed the dagger over to the Sorcerer while he responded crossly, "Then I command you keep him in line. You're to stop him should he attempt to escape. Either of you fail me, Emma dies."

Just before nightfall…

Upon the beginning of their journey, neither man spoke as they started out. The strain between them had been mended somewhat before Hook had given into the darkness, but now that the darkness had taken over, his distrust in the Sorcerer was even stronger than it was before and Merlin understood why.

 _Finally, the Dark One was the first one to break the silence that had fallen over them as he turned his head to look at him and said crossly, "_ _You look dire. What is it?"_

 _"When we get there, we will need to deal with the first Dark One," Merlin replied desolately as he kept his head turned down and his eyes on the path in front of them._

 _"The one who wore the mask?" Hook immediately questioned, as he thought back to the rest of the conversation between him and Merlin on his ship just before Emma and the others arrived early that very morning. "The one who killed the woman you love?"_

 _The Sorcerer nodded and then answered, "The very same. This is not a trivial task."_

 _Hook glared him as he angrily retorted, "I've been seeing Rumplestiltskin. Like, a voice in my head. And now you want me to let another one in?"_

 _"Yes, and not just anyone," he responded sternly when Merlin finally lifted his head to look over at the man beside him. "This is the first Dark One, the original, the one from whom all the evil that followed was born."_

 _"Will we win?" Merlin swore then that Killian Jones asked of him in fear, instead of the man whom the darkness had taken over._

 _Merlin sighed and then spoke again saying, "I see two paths for our journey, Killian. On one, you resist the darkness and we succeed. On the other, you succumb even more to the darkness and I do not return. I die."_

 _Hook again stared at him in confusion as he uttered, "You die? But…"_

 _"Even immortality has exceptions," the Sorcerer replied to him before his friend could finish. "A Dark One does have the power to kill me."_

 _"But they won't even be there," the Captain answered. "Not really."_

 _When Merlin looked down, Hook understood then what he was trying to tell him and continued, "Oh. It would be me. If you died, it would be me."_

 _Merlin looked at him once more as he responded, "If I die, it means that you lost your battle and the darkness stained your soul. Everything and everyone that you know will be at the mercy of the most powerful Dark One ever… Yourself. No pressure."_

"I've already embraced my powers and have accepted the darkness," Hook replied ashamedly as he looked ahead of them again to avoid seeing into the Sorcerer's eyes. "It has already stained my soul. Do you honestly believe that I have a chance at succeeding?"

"Only if you allow for Killian Jones to come back out and let him be the man to finish this quest we've begun," the all-powerful being strongly answered. "He can save us all, or condemn us all. If you do fail, not only will I die, but so will the woman you love. I believe in the strength of that love. And in the strength I saw in the man whom I spoke with this morning on your ship."

Upon coming to some old ruins deep within the forest…

 _Merlin spent the rest of their long trek through the forest in the dark of night trying to remind Hook of the man he wanted to be, the man whom Killian had expressed to him of aboard the Jolly Roger, and who loved the Savior above all else, until they finally arrived as the Sorcerer spoke again stating, "This structure marks the end of Prometheus' theft. The stolen flame burned on for a great while… Long enough for Excalibur to be both forged and broken here. This is where the first Dark One killed Nimue, the woman I loved."_

 _Hook stared ahead of him at the stone altar now in front of them as he questioned, "What happened to the flame?"_

 _"The first Dark One took it and still possesses it in the form of a single ember, with the spark deep inside," Merlin responded reverently._

 _"So that's what I need to get," the younger of the immortals uttered coldly. "Okay."_

 _At last, Merlin pulled the Dark One dagger from beneath his cloak and handed it over to Hook, then said worryingly, "You need its power to talk to the first Dark One, to reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic."_

 _Hook stared coldly at his name across the blade now in his hand as he felt its power become more and more intense and he called out to Merlin saying, "It's buzzing, like… ants crawling up my arm."_

 _"Is it safe?" the infamous pirate captain suddenly asked as he spun around to look at Merlin once more._

 _"Of course not," the Sorcerer darkly replied. "Your power is totally unchecked, and I've just handed you the power to kill me. Now… Call on the spirit of the previous Dark Ones."_

 _"Take the right path," Hook answered to himself shakily, upon understanding what it was that was needed of him, though his hand shook while he continued to hold the dagger out before him, as he did then as he was told._

 _The Dark One dagger suddenly began to scroll back through the names of all previous Dark Ones while he concentrated hard on his task at hand, breathing heavily in and out upon doing so, until a figure in a robe and mask appeared before the Captain, then when the Sorcerer saw the dark being as well as Hook, Merlin stated, "You did it."_

 _"Yes," the current Dark One dreadfully responded. "You can see him too?"_

 _"Yes," Merlin replied as well. "Power has its advantages. And it's not a him."_

 _Hook looked down at the Dark One dagger once again and saw the name now engraved upon it instead of his own while he answered, "Nimue."_

 _When the first of the Dark Ones finally reached up to remove the mask in order to reveal herself, she also pulled back the hood over her head and responded, "Yes. I'm Nimue. And you are Killian Jones. Or rather… Captain Hook."_

 _"It makes sense," Hook continued. "You killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me the full truth?" he sternly asked when he turned his head again towards the Sorcerer still standing a few feet away from them._

 _While Nimue looked at the man she once loved, Merlin turned his head to face Hook as he replied, "I did tell you. The creature over there is the first Dark One. It's not the woman I loved."_

 _She gently lifted her chin as she then said, "It's been a long time, Merlin."_

 _"I've thought of you every day," he despondently answered while he struggled to keep his tears from falling as he confronted her._

 _"And now, on your last day, I'll be your last thought," the woman responded to him cruelly, then was suddenly about to use her power to harm Merlin when Hook attempted to step in, only to discover it was his own power that did as Nimue wanted him to do. "How poetic."_

 _Hook looked to Nimue again as he asked, "Why are you doing this? You loved him."_

 _The first of all Dark Ones replied sinisterly, "Even when you love someone, you have to say, 'No, this is mine. You can't take it away from me.' And if they don't listen, if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them."_

 _"Oh…" she then mumbled coldly when the magic flowing through Hook now despite his struggle to stop it began to choke the Sorcerer, whom the man buried deep inside of him now considered a friend. "…and you're doing this…"_

 _"…because we are one and the same now," Nimue continued, as Hook suddenly appeared over Merlin who was lying on the ground while he struggled to breathe against the force over his throat when the pirate wrapped his hand around it. "All Dark Ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin."_

 _Merlin looked in Hook's eyes and pleaded, "Killian… please."_

 _Hook shook his head against the strain he was fighting against as he retorted, "It's… not me!"_

 _"Finish the job!" Nimue shouted at him angrily as she knelt down beside Hook._

 _"Don't listen!" the Sorcerer uttered._

 _The woman with crocodile like skin taunted him cruelly saying, "He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us."_

 _Merlin didn't look away as he added again, "You can control this."_

 _"Don't listen to him!" she shouted. "He doesn't understand what you and I do. He doesn't understand the power. If you don't kill him now, you'll go back to being powerless."_

 _"Killing is the dark path," Merlin whispered, as he was almost on the verge of death._

 _Nimue cried out, "No! It's power to protect yourself and your loved ones!"_

 _Merlin weakly uttered once more, "Let the light win."_

 _"Kill him!" the villainess shouted again. "Don't go back to being nothing!"_

 _"I'm not nothing!" Killian suddenly shouted angrily despite the darkness' power over him, when the good man within him emerged against all odds and released his hold against Merlin's throat, then rose back to his feet to face Nimue while he held the dagger out in front of him to keep her back, as the name once again changed back to Killian Jones._

Killian looked at her darkly as a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye and fell down his cheek when he continued, "All my life I was told I was nothing. And all my life I believed it. But then Emma… the Savior, came into my life and she made me believe I was worth more. That I could be a hero. And I was. I want to be so again. More than I want this power to destroy."

 _At last, Killian finished, "The power you have I don't need!"_

 _"Now I am going to take that ember from you, and you are going to let me," Killian said firmly as he walked to stand in front of the woman before him and immediately ripped the ember from her chest using the magic inside of him to do so._

 _"The spark you need is in there…" she answered him coldly, gasping in pain as she breathed heavily against the strain of his actions. "But the sword you will make has more than one use, and I am not dead yet, pirate. You know where to find me when you want me."_

 _She then reached out to touch his forehead and added, "I'll be right in there."_

 _Nimue finally vanished from before him and moments later, Merlin rose again from the ground, then slowly approached his friend and walked around the Captain to see the ember glowing within the palm of his hand while he said proudly, "You did it."_

 _"I did," Killian whispered weakly, unable to look into the Sorcerer's eyes out of shame for nearly killing him._

 _"How did it feel to take the right path?" he asked once again._

Killian stared at the ember, until he finally raised his eyes to look at the man before him while he responded, "Honestly, I… I didn't believe it was possible. I thought all good in me was gone. Thank you… Merlin. For reminding me as Emma did."

The Sorcerer smiled and said sincerely, "You're welcome."


	39. Chapter 39

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Early the next morning, the heroes from Storybrooke, the knights banished from their own kingdom, and their families finally arrived within DunBroch without incident after most of them walked through the forest, while the children and those less able to walk the distance rode the horses brought by the soldiers. Upon their arrival, they discovered Merida had come out from her castle on horseback herself to greet and welcome them all at the borders. However, the island's Queen hadn't come alone, as those from the small town in a faraway land immediately recognized Ruby standing beside the flame haired scot, and Mary Margaret recognized Mulan as well.

The Charmings were the first to reach the two women when they rushed towards them, as Mary Margaret immediately pulled Ruby into a hug, then did the same with Mulan, and David hugged their close friend as well, all while the Princess exclaimed happily, "Red! I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you. And Mulan… David, this is Mulan. The warrior I told you about, who helped me and Emma when we became trapped in the Enchanted Forest. It's great to see you again too!"

While Henry, Leroy, and the rest of those from their town stepped out from among the knights to greet their friends as well, Ruby glanced between Mary Margaret, David, and Henry again as she asked, "Did Henry and Leroy not tell you we were here? We ran into them just yesterday."

"They did tell us," Regina responded when she reached out her hand to shake Mulan's hand, followed by Robin who had once welcomed the warrior into his band of merry men for a time. "They told us you and your friend were on your way to help another friend. We just didn't know you'd be coming to help Merida. It's really good to see you again, Ruby. And nice to meet you… Mulan was it?"

"Yes," the warrior replied quietly as she looked among the new arrivals until her eyes stopped on the archer's again. "It's good to see you again too, Robin."

Robin returned the sentiment and finally, Merida spoke up as well saying, "I guess it's safe to say that you all really have come here in peace. To seek shelter and protection from King Arthur and those still loyal to him."

David turned to face the Queen of DunBroch, then with sincerity he answered, "We promise you, we have, Your Majesty."

"Oh… please… Call me Merida," the red haired woman quickly responded. "I haven't actually become Queen just yet. My coronation isn't actually until tomorrow afternoon. And even then, Your Majesty or Your Highness is a bit too formal for my liking. I'm not exactly what you might call… a proper lady. Much to my mother's frustration and disappointment."

"I think we can all relate to not being the proper of any of our stations," Mary Margaret replied as she smiled, then reached out to shake the Queen's hand as well before making introductions for everyone.

Once they were all made, Merida turned again to the leaders among them, as well as to Lancelot and Sir Morgan as she questioned, "So it's true then? Arthur is planning an attack against my people and our kingdom with the Dark One at his side?"

David nodded while she answered sternly, "Yes… it's true. But you need to understand that the Dark One is also our friend and he's not doing Arthur's bidding of his own free will. The King possesses a dagger that is forcing our friend to do as he's commanded to do."

"I remember all that from when we were always dealing with Gold," Ruby responded worryingly. "If there's a way to help Hook, we'll find it. Wait a minute… Where's Emma? I thought she'd be here with you?"

"Arthur's taken our daughter prisoner in order to use her against Hook as well," Mary Margaret crossly replied. "Finding her and freeing her is one of our main priorities. But we have to help Hook… and Merlin too. Also, another all-powerful being forced to help Arthur against his will."

The Queen of DunBroch looked at the Princess worryingly as she asked, "You mean there's another wizard we have to worry about?"

Regina shrugged her head and corrected her as she stated, "Sorcerer… actually. And a wicked witch too. But if there's anyone who might be strong enough to resist any of Arthur's commands, I'm betting Merlin can. He told us he's even more powerful than the Dark One is."

"Of that I have no doubt," Lancelot added to her sentiment in agreement. "I've seen Merlin's magic at work even when he was trapped in that tree for all those years. From ever since I was a young boy."

"We know that Arthur wants to force you and your kingdom to fall under his rule, or to destroy DunBroch if you refuse, but is there any other reason why he might have singled you out above all the other kingdoms surrounding you?" David then asked Merida as well. "He seems to have an even deeper hate for you and your people. From what little he actually spoke of you to us before we became enemies."

The flame haired scot looked between the Prince and the others as well, then she answered, "Some time ago… my father, King Fergus was murdered by Arthur when he came looking to steal from him what he believed to be a magical helm that has the power to lead men into battle for the cause of whoever wields said helm whether they wish to or not. This helm also protects those in possession of it so that he or she will not fall in battle. However, my father tricked Arthur, who stole a non-magical helm instead and killed my father for it. My father never used the helm himself. He was a good man. But my point is… Arthur now knows the helm is still here in DunBroch and that I now have it in my possession thanks to help from Ruby and Mulan. I will never use it, like my father. Not even in this war that is about to begin. The clans need to believe they can trust their Queen if I have any hope of leading our people as my father and mother have. I fear Arthur will seek to steal the helm again before I have the chance to destroy it so that no one will gain its power ever again."

Henry looked to Ruby and Mulan again as he questioned, "So you succeeded in helping your friend then? Like you hoped you would."

Red smiled at the teenager as she playfully brushed her fingers through his hair, then looked among everyone while she responded, "We have. And now we're going to stay here and help all of you fight against Arthur and anyone else who tries to invade this land. Mulan and I wanted to help you help Hook, and we felt terrible for leaving Henry, Leroy, and Merlin alone to find the witch. I'm just happy we've been given another chance to make it right."

"I agree with Red," Mulan replied. "Besides, I think I owe both Emma and you, Mary Margaret. For helping me to save Aurora that day we fought against Cora and… Well, and Hook too. You were also a good friend to me even when I wasn't to you. You helped me to believe in people more. Something I was never any good at for a long time."

"Maybe not, but you've got a lot of friends now," Mary Margaret answered and pulled the warrior into a sudden hug much to her surprise.

Mulan looked to Ruby who just started laughing, then she responded, "Thank you, Mary Margaret."

The dark haired woman known as Red Riding Hood in her stories replied, "If you stick around with us long enough, you'll have to get used to the hugs. My friends are a huggy bunch."

"How about we all head back to DunBroch Castle where we can continue to talk and not have to remain so out in the open," Merida finally spoke again upon realizing they've been standing at the borders far longer than she ever planned to and that the new refugees must be pretty tired and hungry from walking all night. "You're all welcome. And you'll be given food and drink, as well as a comfortable place to sleep."

"Thank you again, Merida," Mary Margaret said in sincerity. "For your kindness and hospitality. By the way, were you able to find your brothers?"

The Queen smiled and nodded as she answered, "Aye. I did. I just needed to remember to believe in myself to do it."

Regina nodded in understanding as she uttered quietly, "It's certainly not as easy as it sounds. Believe me, I know."


	40. Chapter 40

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty

Meanwhile, as the sun was rising…

Killian sat upon the stone altar within the ruins while he stared down at the glowing ember within his hand, which continued to shake ever since his battle against the first of all Dark Ones. For now, the darkness was thankfully leaving him alone as the delusion of Rumplestiltskin and the voices in his head had yet to return after he had defeated Nimue. It was a small mercy granted to him that Killian knew wouldn't last long. Yet he was grateful for the quiet moment nonetheless. As Merlin approached him again from behind, he quickly used his hook to finally wipe away the dried tear that had fallen earlier the best that his hook could do for him, then turned his head to face the Sorcerer once again.

"You've succeeded in your quest and yet you appear to still be troubled," Merlin quietly said to him.

"This is hardly much of a victory," the pirate captain despondently whispered as he turned away from the other man once again. "Don't get me wrong… I didn't believe I could do even that and I'm grateful to you for reminding me of the man I want to be. It's just that I'm still the monster I fear. My delusions will return and then so will that monster inside of me. And Emma is still being held prisoner by Arthur, whom I'll still be forced to take orders from when we return to the castle. How can I help her? How can I help you, when there's nothing I can do to fight against him?"

The Sorcerer used his own power to summon a golden box to contain the ember and set it down on the altar beside Hook, who then laid the spark within it while Merlin replied, "You can help us both by continuing to be the man you whom you wish to be, yet whom we both already see you as. Despite the power that the darkness and Arthur continue to have over you. Like Emma told you, you won't be able to resist Arthur's commands and you will fall again and again so long as he's in control of your dagger. But do not ever stop fighting to rise up again to the surface. Be who you really are. If you can do that… in the end when you are most needed, you will truly be victorious. For now, I'm afraid we must return to the castle. Arthur is demanding I return with you and the dagger."

Killian returned to staring down at his hand still shaking once again, then finally rose to his feet and quietly responded, "I need you to promise me that if you find an opportunity that will allow you to save and protect Emma, you will take it. And if you find an opportunity that allows you to destroy me, I need you to take it as well."

"I promise," Merlin answered steadfastly, as he looked over at his friend with sadness when he saw the despair and anguish in his dark, cold eyes.

Moments later within the castle…

The Sorcerer reappeared before King Arthur once more inside the war room with Hook in tow. Zelena was also there, and so was Emma as she immediately rose to her feet upon seeing the man she loved return carrying the box she had yet to learn carried the flame Killian had succeeded in collecting for the King.

"Did you get the flame?" Arthur questioned both immortals curtly when the Wicked Witch walked over to stand behind the Savior as she gripped Emma's shoulder tightly to make sure she wouldn't run to her lover. "You know what happens if you failed."

Hook lowered his eyes to the box and carefully opened its lid to reveal the ember to villain before him as Emma smiled at him with pride knowing that he was Killian inside despite his appearance still reflecting that of the Dark One, until she too saw the despair and pain in his eyes, then Arthur replied, "Very good. Now hand it over, along with the dagger. You may have the blade in your possession in this moment, Dark One… but I will order Merlin to force it from you if I have to."

Killian looked over into Emma's eyes sadly, then reclosed the lid over the ember as he turned back to the King and glared at him while he coldly retorted, "Release, Emma. Release her… and I'll give you what you want."

"You don't have a choice!" Arthur shouted angrily. "I don't have to make a deal with you. Hand it over or I will order Merlin to kill Emma here in front of you."

"Please… allow me," Zelena stated cruelly as she summoned a smaller dagger of her own within her free hand, then raised it roughly against Emma's throat.

Finally, Hook saw no choice in the matter as he held out the box for the King to take from him, then pulled out the Dark One's dagger from inside of his jacket and carefully handed it over to him as well while he darkly responded, "Let her go, witch. Arthur has what he wanted. I won't ask you twice."

The witch glanced over at Arthur who simply nodded at her to tell her to release her hold on the Savior, then he reopened the box once again to observe the ember carefully while he spoke again in awe saying, "It's quite beautiful. But I thought you said it was supposed to be a flame? This is nothing more than an ember."

"When the Dark One enacts its full power as he must do, that will then become far more than a simple ember," Merlin answered assuredly. "However… I should warn you of what will happen should you use this flame now in order to restore Excalibur to its entirety. As soon as the blades are reforged, then the power you have over me and the Dark One will disappear because it will lose its power to control us."

"What do you suggest I do?" Camelot's ruler asked while he looked between the two most powerful beings within the room.

The Sorcerer turned to face Killian once more while the Dark One glared back at him upon feeling the pain of Merlin's betrayal as Merlin replied, "I suggest you wait until after your war you're about to wage against DunBroch and its people. Otherwise, you will lose if you stand against Merida and the rest of Storybrooke's heroes with only the Wicked Witch from Oz and a few loyal knights."

Hook suddenly called out to him angrily as he shouted, "How could you betray me like this?! After all we've just been through?"

"I have my reasons, which you clearly aren't in the right state of mind to understand right now," Merlin responded to him reluctantly. "But for what it's worth… I am sorry."

"It appears you're right, Merlin," Arthur finally stated smugly, then glanced over at the Dark One once more while he raised the dagger higher up to his chest the same as he had done before. "Dark One… I command you to once again be the ruthless pirate I've seen in you when I first turned you into the monster you've become. I may not have been able to order you to be good so you could get me the flame, but I can certainly bring back out the cruelty I know you're fighting so hard right now to suppress. You want to kill me. I can see it in your eyes. To fight this coming battle, I need the Dark One in all his glory. I need all of DunBroch to see that they will all die should their Queen refuse to step down from her throne and make me their King."

Emma struggled in Zelena's grasp as she watched while the man she loved lowered his head and lifted his hand to his brow when his pain intensified and the voices in his mind, along with the Crocodile returned, then she cried out, "Killian… fight it! You can't listen to him or to the taunts. I don't want to lose you again."

When Hook finally raised his head again, he looked directly into the Savior's through the blackness that only deepened as Emma saw that Killian had lost the battle once more because of Arthur's command and then the Dark One suddenly answered cruelly, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to do better than offer up a trifle plea to keep me from being the monster I'm truly meant to be, Emma. King Arthur needs someone powerful by his side to help lead his army to war... then so be it."


	41. Chapter 41

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-One

Inside DunBroch Castle…

After those from Storybrooke and all of the men who once fought for Arthur, now fighting for Merida to protect her and her people from a corrupted king, were given quarters to get the rest they needed from having to walk most of the night through the forest to arrive in DunBroch, most of them slept for a few hours so they could regain their strength for the battle ahead that was soon to come. Upon awakening, the Queen's servants within the castle led the Charmings, Henry, Regina, Robin, Archie, August, John, Lancelot, Sir Morgan, Violet, and two of the three dwarfs all down into the dining hall so they could eat, while Doc and a few others remained with all of the children including Neal and Roland, who continued to sleep.

It wasn't long before they were then joined by Merida, her mother… Queen Elinor, her three identical brothers, Ruby, and Mulan, and finally the leaders of the three clans that made up the people of the island. Soon everyone was served pheasant, pork pies, sausages served in Yorkshire pudding with gravy, and Scottish shortbread for dessert, as well as pints of DunBroch's finest ale to drink. While everyone ate, they discussed Arthur's plans to attack their island so they could come up with their own plan of attack for when the time to fight came.

As they did so, Queen Elinor spoke up quietly saying, "Surely there are other options than just accepting we must fight against Arthur and his own army."

Mary Margaret looked over at her while she answered, "As much as we all wish that were possible, Your Majesty… I'm afraid your daughter's right to believe we will be given to no choice but to fight. Especially since Arthur has all the magic on his side, except for our friend Regina here. She has great power too and she will sorely be needed."

"Arthur will attack us using our friends to try to defeat us because they will have no choice but to obey his commands," David continued despondently, as he worried for Hook no matter any amount of distrust that was ever there between them in the past, then took his wife's hand in his own to offer her some comfort. "They've even taken our daughter, the Savior so that she can't be of any help to us in this fight and to use against the man she loves should Hook attempt to fight back against the King."

"I still can't believe you consider the Dark One a friend," Lord Macintosh replied crossly upon being uncertain he could trust any of these newcomers to fight alongside them against Camelot's ruler. "The Dark One would sooner kill you before he ever did anything to help you."

Robin spoke up in Killian's defense steadfastly saying, "Not this Dark One. You may not be aware that Dark Ones can be defeated when they're killed by the dagger they become tethered to, only for the one wielding the dagger to in turn become the Dark One themselves. While this is true, our friend only recently became the Dark One when he sacrificed his life as a hero to protect the woman he loves and the woman I love. Killian took the darkness into himself willingly without actually killing anyone to do it because the darkness managed to escape. My point of all that is… there's still a good man buried inside beneath the darkness and all of his pain he's suffering so long as he remains the Dark One."

Archie kept his eyes down on the plate of food in front of him as he responded, "We have to find a way to save him as well. It's my fault he's accepted the darkness even more than he did before. He saved my life and in so doing it cost him his humanity."

"Your devotion to your friends is admirable," Merida answered in concern as she looked between those not from her kingdom. "But how do we defeat him and the other immortal you spoke of? We will fight, of course. To our last breaths in order to defend our kingdom if we must, but there must surely be a way to win this war."

"It's as Robin and David have said," Archie replied crossly, rising from the table as he prepared to walk away. "There is still good in him. I saw it. We all did. We just have to do whatever we can do to break through to Killian so that we can bring the good man in him back out. There's a way. I know there is."

All of a sudden, Hook walked towards everyone from out of the shadows within the room, having magicked himself as well as Arthur, Merlin, and Zelena outside of the doorway moments earlier where they wouldn't reveal themselves just yet, and having heard most of their recent conversation, he responded darkly, "I'm touched that all of you still seem to care so much about my humanity… especially you, Cricket. And you too, Dave. I really didn't think you had that high of an opinion for the man I used to be."

Everyone immediately stood straight to face the three villains and the Sorcerer when they walked towards them as they attempted to raise their swords in order to defend themselves, until the Dark One swiftly forced the weapons from their hands to the floor to disarm them while Arthur said, "Don't worry. You won't be needing those right now. We have only come here to talk. Merlin… if you would, get them all to sit back down."

"I'm sorry," the Sorcerer uttered remorsefully while he forced everyone back into their chairs like the King ordered him to do. "There… it's done."

"Killian, where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked him in hope of appealing to the man inside of him who loved her daughter. "Please tell us she's safe."

The King raised his hand to silence Hook before he could answer her, then Arthur answered, "You're dealing with me right now, Princess. If you attempt to address the Dark One here, he won't be free to answer you. So you might as well just talk to me."

Arthur then looked between Merida and the three clansmen in charge of their people as he continued, "I've brought us here today to talk about a new alliance. There is no need for a war, so long as you give in to my demands and accept me as your new King. Your armies must fight for me should any of our kingdoms come under invasion from any outsiders. And you will beckon to my call, should I need your soldiers to fight for me when I plan to invade our neighboring kingdoms in hope of bringing them into our alliance as well."

"There will be no alliance between DunBroch and Camelot so long as you're the King in charge of your land," Merida retorted steadfastly when she rose again from where she sat to face Arthur. "We like and care about the people of Camelot and anyone who wishes to come here seeking refuge from your cruelty are all welcome. However, we will not follow a leader who is corrupt and is as immoral as one who would force two good men against their wills to do your bidding. You claim you wish to save Camelot and build your kingdom again to its true glory, yet you use dark magic to do it. You've murdered your own people, attempted to murder others, you have turned your own men against you when you betrayed them, banished them and their families from their kingdom… None of us here will ever obey a man who can do all that without a conscience."

"Is this how all of you feel?" the King of Camelot asked crossly while he looked around at the other leaders of the clans, as well as to Queen Elinor. "Macintosh… MacGuffin… Dingwall… Have you even spoken to your fathers and your mothers about what they might want? Elinor, please… Speak some sense into your daughter. Get her to do what is right for all of DunBroch."

The Queen slowly rose to stand with Merida, while everyone else rose to their feet again as well, then she resolutely replied, "I stand with my daughter in her decision. She is after all about to become our kingdom's true Queen and you… Arthur Pendragon… You are the man responsible for murdering my husband and our beloved King. So, as Merida has told you, there will be no alliance between DunBroch and Camelot until the crown you wear on your head is placed on the head of the woman who rightfully deserves to rule Camelot. Queen Guinevere."

Lancelot then stated, "Only once the enchantment she's been placed under thanks to the Sands of Avalon… is removed that is. I heard you tell the men you have done the same to her as you did to me, David, and Snow. We knights of the roundtable all stand with Queen Merida and the heroes of Storybrooke."

"And we, the leaders of our clans, all stand to fight with Queen Merida, the heroes from another land, and the knights of Camelot as well," Lord Macintosh added as well, while Dingwall and MacGuffin nodded their heads in agreement.

"You've all made a big mistake by refusing me today," Arthur angrily responded when he looked at all those staring back at him around the room. "If you wanted a war, then we'll have a war. In four hours time… meet me and my own army on the field where we've fought before the day I murdered King Fergus. I will have the Dark One cut all of you down one by one if you still refuse to align yourselves with me then. It'll be your final warning. Oh… and if those of you from Storybrooke think you can attempt to appeal to the good in your friend, I'm afraid Killian Jones has been destroyed once and for all. Or at least… he will be when I have him kill everyone he's ever cared about, including your Savior once the battle's over and I've won. Merlin… I command you to transport us back to Camelot."

Upon hearing the King's order, the Sorcerer raised his hands and waved them as he and the other villains all vanished within a dark smoke cloud, leaving everyone else within the room behind to contemplate the threat made against them. No one said a word, as those from DunBroch and the knights of Camelot parted ways so they could prepare their people for what was to come. As for those from Storybrooke, they remained behind within the dining hall while they considered their choices and how they could help those in dire need of hope.


	42. Chapter 42

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-Two

"Well… that was utterly disappointing," Zelena said starkly upon the villains' return to the castle once again. "We should have just killed them all right then and there. It would have been so simple."

"That may be, but it wasn't what I wanted just then," the King responded to the witch curtly when he stepped away from her and Hook to take a seat on his throne. "My enemies should be bowing to me. I may have the two of you to help me to destroy them for their refusal to make me their King, but in time I will need an army for when future enemies arise against Camelot. I won't have an army, if I'm forced to kill them all. I will give them one final chance to give into my demands."

Hook chortled smugly and then retorted, "It appears you're in a real bind. They will never agree to your rule. Sooner or later, Your Majesty… you're going to have to accept the truth that you're a lousy King."

Arthur glared darkly at the pirate captain standing before him with his arms crossed, then rose again from the chair he sat upon as he lifted the Dark One's dagger again to his chest while he furiously answered, "I am not a lousy King! I do what I do for the sake of my kingdom and my people. Just because I deserve the glory for making Camelot as this land deserves to be, it doesn't make me a terrible ruler. It makes me a hero. The hero you once pretended to be. From here on out, Dark One… I command you to never open your mouth to speak again. Not to me, or to anyone else unless I give you permission to speak. Is that understood? Nod if you hear me."

"How marvelous," the Wicked Witch uttered smugly once again after watching as Hook had no choice but to comply with the leader's command. "I have to say, I really, really love this new you, Captain. It suits you. Like a tamed dog."

"Ah… ah… I told you there would be no more of that," the King stated coolly when Hook raised his hand in an attempt to knock Zelena back into the wall behind her for continuing to mock him, as Arthur ordered the Dark One to stop before he could hurt her. "Take a seat on the floor against the wall until I call on you. Rest up. We will be fighting against your friends soon."

Four hours later…

When Arthur, Hook, Smee, Merlin, and Zelena, as well as the knights who remained loyal to their King arrived upon the battlefield before Merida, they came face to face with DunBroch's soon to be Queen, who stood with a number of those from Storybrooke and those who remained loyal to Camelot and their kingdoms' people. Among them were Regina and Robin, David and Mary Margaret, John, August, Grumpy, Happy, Ruby, Mulan, Lancelot, Sir Morgan, Merida's three brothers, and the leaders of the island's three clans.

David and Mary Margaret looked at their friends worryingly, especially Hook when they saw the darkness and hate within his eyes. And yet they could see despair in them as well, no doubt put there because of the horror he was about to be forced to inflict upon the innocent people about to die at his hand. Regina and Robin glared at Zelena, though the archer's concern in that moment was more for his child growing within her belly, knowing that she might become injured at any point during the battle.

Merida's eyes fell on Arthur's, then finally she spoke sternly saying, "This war doesn't have to take place, Pendragon. You can stop it before it even begins. All I want for my people and for your own… is peace. Why must we be enemies?"

Arthur laughed coldly and then replied, "There can be no peace unless our kingdoms are united in an alliance. But for that to happen, someone must lead. Merlin prophesied that one day I would become the once and future King. The right to lead us all is mine. So… I will give you one final chance to adhere to my command, Your Highness. Or this battle will take place and all of you will fall. To prove to me you will honor my commands, you will also hand over the magical helm which I murdered your father for as well."

"Prophecy or no prophecy, our answer is the same as before," the flame haired scot responded firmly as she pulled her sword from her scabbard to prepare to fight. "And you will never get your hands on the helm. My father died to keep it from you. I would dishonor his name should I turn it over to you now."

"Dark One… you know what you have to do," the King of Camelot finally said again as he took several steps back and pulled Excalibur from its scabbard as well despite it being unwhole, then raised the dagger once more to give the enslaved pirate captain and the Sorcerer their commands. "You will fight for me and will knock down anyone who gets in your way. Kill them if you must. I don't care if they were once your friends or not. Knights of Camelot… fight for me. Charge!"

With these final words spoken, the battle began as the warriors on both sides charged against their enemies. Without hesitation, Regina emitted the strongest of force of magic within her out directly at both Hook and Merlin to knock them back into a number of the soldiers behind them in order to give her friends a fighting chance before the immortals to strike the heroes down in one fowl swoop. However, Zelena stepped forward and released her own magic against her sister, while Arthur and those of his men still on their feet ran towards those on the opposing side. The rest of the heroes raised their own weapons and fought back.

Red didn't hesitate to pull off her cloak as he swiftly transformed into her wolf and charged into several of the soldiers who attacked her friends as she let out a mighty growl. Most of the heroes fought against the knights, except for Regina and Mary Margaret who stood together to fight and deflect against Zelena's magic.

Mulan remained close to Merida to defend the Queen with her own enchanted blade that could deflect magic as they fought against Arthur and four more of his knights. However, when Mulan was suddenly blasted off her feet as Hook appeared in front of them and blasted a fireball from the palm of his hand against her, DunBroch's red haired leader tethered her bow and fired an arrow towards the Dark One from behind him, striking him directly in the small of his back to protect the warrior.

Hook turned his head to look towards her when Mulan swiftly rose to her feet once more and rushed to stand with Merida, then lifted her sword in front of themselves to deflect whatever magic he might fire again. But he simply pulled the arrow out, then turned against a group of knights being led by Lancelot when they attempted to charge at him as well.

Arthur was about to command Hook to turn back around to kill Merida and the warrior protecting her. However, David moved in and suddenly clashed his sword against Excalibur to try to keep the corrupt King from giving the Dark One any more orders while Hook was busy fighting the soldiers surrounding him, slaughtering a number of them and knocking down several others. The King of Camelot and the Prince and sheriff from Storybrooke faced off against one another, as Mary Margaret saw as such from a distance and suddenly screamed out her husband's name in fear knowing the power the enchanted sword possessed.

It was in that moment upon hearing Emma's mother cry out for her own love, that Hook suddenly froze and then stood tall, just when he was about to thrust his cutlass into Mulan's chest after she had charged at the Dark One once again. He turned towards the source of Mary Margaret's cry, and when he saw she was safe right then, he looked through the multitudes of soldiers for David and watched as his friend was suddenly knocked back hard against the ground by a rough kick to the center of his chest from Arthur.

David fought to breathe against the pain as he glared up at Arthur and struggled to back away from the broken sword which the King lowered towards his throat, and spoke crossly saying, "This doesn't have to end this way, Your Majesty. You can still end this battle right now and make things right. Our world knows you as a great King… the man Merlin prophesied you to be. Your stories have been handed down for generations. They still can be if you stop this madness! If you don't, you will become known as an enemy to anyone who will ever hear of you for generations to come."

Arthur scoffed, then retorted, "Merlin has done nothing but lie to me my whole life! I won't listen to anymore of yours."

The King raised Excalibur high as he prepared to strike down the man beneath him, until all of a sudden, Hook appeared between Arthur and his friend and immediately stopped the blade in the air inches from David's face with his hook, then lifted his hand to force Arthur back against the ground himself by magic. The impact caused the corrupt King to drop the enchanted sword out of his reach, which allowed for Smee, who had been fighting one of the knights close by, to swiftly run over fast enough to pick up Excalibur before Arthur could.

"Mr. Smee… get the blade… to… to Merlin," Killian struggled to call out to his loyal friend in front of him against the King's earlier command to remain silent, then used his power to summon the box containing the ember and handed it over to Smee, as well as to keep an invisible hold over Arthur while he remained pressed against the ground, and once his Captain finished giving him his orders, the first mate immediately ran off towards where the Sorcerer was also fighting. "Tell him… tell him to use the flame… to free himself. Order him if you have to. Go!"

"Your orders are to fight for me and do as I order you to do!" Arthur shouted angrily at Hook as he fought to move, while David slowly rose from where he had fallen and watched his friend struggle against the King's orders. "What are you doing?!"

Killian glared down at him while he answered weakly, "Fighting back… for as long as I can. It's difficult to remain in con… control of two immortals… when wielding one blade at a time… Your Majesty. And just then, you were wielding… the wrong one. Besides, I've slaughtered many… of your en… enemies for you… per your command already. Now… I'm protect… protecting a friend."

Meanwhile… after rendering a number of the soldiers fighting against Arthur in his path unconscious and killing those who attempted to strike him down, Merlin started towards Mary Margaret and was about to force her off of her feet as well, until Ruby suddenly charged at him from behind in her wolf form to try to help her closest friend when she saw she was in danger.

The animal within the woman sank her teeth deep into Merlin's arm and hung onto him as she clawed at the cape he wore in effort to force him away from Mary Margaret, until the Sorcerer suddenly fought her off with a heavy blast of magic, swiftly rendering her unconscious as well.

The former bandit rushed to Ruby's side and knelt over her to make sure she was alright until Merlin walked up to them and she began to plead with him stating, "Please stop! You can fight Arthur's demands. You don't have to kill for him. You're the most powerful Sorcerer who's ever lived. If you can't fight him…"

"I'm sor… sorry," Merlin uttered weakly as he too began to fight against the King's commands, until Smee finally appeared at his side with Excalibur in his hands and immediately commanded him to stop. "How did you…?"

"Hook," the pirate in his red hat quickly replied sadly. "He said for you to use the flame to free yourself from the blade's control. He wants you to use it… to save yourself."

Knowing what Killian was sacrificing for his sake, Merlin despondently opened the box in Smee's arms and ignited the ember into its full power by his own magic. Smee handed over the sword and when the Sorcerer placed the enchanted blade within the flame, the tethering spell suddenly became broken and he was no longer bound to Excalibur.

He turned around to face Mary Margaret and Ruby as he waved his hand to summon the cloak Red Riding Hood wore to keep her wolf inside over her so she would transform back into her true self once more. He then reached out his hand to help both women stand and at last used his power to put an end to the fighting.

In the distance, Zelena blasted Robin back into several of the knights on the heroes' side to knock them down, but Regina quickly used her power within her to fight back and soon managed to place her sister under a sleeping spell with another wave of magic. She was about to unleash the same magic against the soldiers under Arthur's control, until Merlin suddenly beat her into doing so. She glanced towards the Sorcerer, then quickly ran to help Robin from off the ground, while Merlin turned to follow after Mary Margaret and Ruby as they rushed off to help David and Hook.

At last, despite the fading hold the Dark One had Arthur trapped under, the King finally managed to reach down to pull the dagger from its scabbard and raised it out in front of him before David could stop him, then rose back to his feet. The pirate captain's grasp immediately vanished and Killian collapsed to his knees in pain from having to fight so hard against his earlier orders given to him to harm all those he cared about.

David knelt beside Hook to help him as Mary Margaret and Ruby reached them, but Killian turned his head towards Emma's father as he uttered darkly, "Get out of here. Now! I don't… don't want to… kill you."

However, Arthur walked over until he was standing over his puppet as he responded cruelly, "This time you won't have the strength to resist my orders. Dark One… I command you to kill…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for him to do if they're no longer here," Merlin firmly interrupted the King while he swiftly magicked David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and all the rest of the heroes fighting against Arthur's evil including Merida and her warriors, as well as Zelena once again with her magic neutralized by the magical cuff, away from the battlefield and back to DunBroch Castle out of harm's way before Hook could comply to the King's command given to him.

"No!" Camelot's ruler screamed out in anger. "This isn't possible. This victory should have been mine!"

As Hook rose unsteadily to his feet once again, the Sorcerer turned back to Arthur while he answered sternly, "It was never yours, Arthur. Not so long as you use evil to fight for whatever it is you want. You see… Hook is much stronger than even I believed, for which I am ashamed that I couldn't. But his friends never stopped believing in him. He has made it possible for me to be free because his love for his family and friends is far stronger than even the darkest of magic. Give me the dagger. You have lost."

The King glared coldly at his teacher as he replied, "Hook is still under my complete control so long as the blade remains in my hands."

"And I've Excalibur in mine," Merlin continued, then raised the broken blade as he looked it over and suddenly gave it a command of its own. "Return to the stone from whence you came."

"Now you will never be able to use Excalibur again… either to save Camelot or to destroy it," he added sadly and lifted his eyes on Arthur again. "This battle is over and you have lost. Goodbye for now, Arthur. And Killian… don't lose hope. We will help you and Emma."

With that said, Merlin swiftly vanished, leaving Arthur and Hook alone among the dead and the remainder of those loyal to their King, who were still unconscious on the grounds all around them. Arthur screamed in rage upon losing to the heroes as he has before despite having the power of the Dark One on his side, then finally ordered Hook to return them and his soldiers to his castle.


	43. Chapter 43

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-Three

Down within the castle's dungeons, Emma was sitting on the cold hard ground inside one of the cells while she waited for any kind of word that would inform her how her family and friends were fairing against Arthur, as well as Hook and Merlin who were both still deep under the King's control. She knew they were being forced to fight against her loved ones in a battle which she wasn't able to fight thanks to the prison she was detained in and the magical cuff that had rendered her powerless, and it was killing her to feel so useless.

Hours passed since Arthur had two of his knights throw her into her cell and no one has come down to speak with her. The silence and waiting was maddening. However, she felt a small amount of comfort when she pulled the ring Killian had given her the evening before from beneath her blouse that was now meant to protect her and twirled it between her fingers when she wasn't staring down at it while she wiped tears from her eyes in order to keep herself from crying.

At last Emma suddenly heard the sounds of the door that led down within the dungeons open and the moans of the soldiers keeping watch as they were knocked unconscious or killed by unknown intruders the Savior could only hope were those there to free her. Thankfully, both of her parents ran towards her when they found the right cell she was being held in, followed closely by Henry, Regina, Robin, and Merlin.

The Savior immediately reached out through the bars to grasp hold of her mother and father in relief when they appeared before her upon seeing they were alright as she cried out to them saying, "Mom… Dad… thank God you're all okay! Henry! And Regina! Robin! Is everyone okay?"

David nodded sadly and replied, "Surprisingly, we all are. A lot of the knights who came to our side fell today, but… We're all safe thanks to… to Hook."

"Is he free of Arthur's control over him?" the Savior asked worryingly, as she looked for him behind her family and friends, but didn't see him. "Where is he then?"

"Honey, Killian broke free long enough only to save your father's life when Arthur was about to kill him," Mary Margaret answered her daughter with despondency in her voice as she spoke, while David attempted to break down the cell door to break Emma free since he didn't have the key. "He was amazing. But I'm afraid he's still Arthur's prisoner as well. We'll explain all that later. First, let's get you out of here."

Robin pulled David back to stop him from hurting himself when his attempts to break Emma out by brute force failed, then Regina stepped forward as she waved her hand over the cell, while the archer said to the Charmings frustratingly, "Even if your brute force was strong enough to break this cage open, it wouldn't do you much luck. There's a powerful enchantment in place to keep most of us from breaking Emma out."

Merlin finally stepped forward upon making sure their way back out was clear of attackers and was about to wave his own hand to release her, until the Savior reached out to grab his wrist as she forcefully uttered, "Stop. You were under Arthur's control too. How is it you're here now?"

"I'm here and free also thanks to Killian," the Sorcerer responded sincerely. "In his brief moment of strength, he was able to force Excalibur from Arthur's hands and I was able to reverse Zelena's tethering spell on it, then sent the sword back to its stone where it won't hurt anyone again. I owe him my gratitude and more."

"If you really cared… how could you warn Arthur that reforging the two blades would have freed Killian from his control over him?" Emma asked him angrily, still refusing to allow him to undo the enchantment that would free her too. "He would have been free to make his own choices and free of Arthur's cruelty. Wasn't that the point of your quest to get the flame? Not the one Arthur sent you and Killian on, but ours. We needed to have Killian forge the dagger with Excalibur. So we can save him. If the blade's back in the stone, how can we do that now?!"

Merlin lowered his arm and momentarily looked down as he tried to think of the right words to say since he didn't know how to tell her that freeing Killian using the flame was now no longer possible, then he finally lifted his head to look into the Savior's eyes and quietly replied, "I had another vision of the future. I saw a future that… would have been far worse had I allowed him to press forward."

Robin questioned, "What kind of future could be worse than one where our friend is forced to remain Arthur's slave for God knows how long now?"

"I foresaw Killian succeeding in reforging the dagger with Excalibur as we hoped he would," he continued despondently. "However, I also saw Arthur killing you in rage when he discovered he no longer had control over the Dark One anymore. Your death would have pushed the man you love too far and far beyond saving. He would have accepted the darkness fully once again in order to get his revenge on Arthur for killing you. Hook would have killed Arthur, then Zelena, and all of the knights still loyal to the King. Your death would have finally destroyed him once and for all. I was not only protecting you, Emma… but I was also trying to protect Killian. Besides… Killian pleaded with me to protect you above all else. All of you."

"That's what Killian does," Emma finally whispered when she allowed herself to fall back against the prison wall behind her, then she sank down to the ground once again out of despair. "He always looks out for me and everyone else above himself. Even when Arthur ordered him to be a ruthless pirate, Killian was only pretending to give in so easily. He was protecting himself for when the good in him was needed. I saw something in his eyes before. I just didn't understand that until now."

Regina spoke up again when Emma she knew Emma wasn't going to say more, as she then asked Merlin, "Can you free Excalibur from the stone again, then help him to use the Promethean Flame to forge the blades together once we help break Hook free from Arthur's control? So we can free him of the darkness at last as well?"

The Sorcerer looked at her briefly, then turned back to Emma and answered, "I'm afraid I cannot. On the battlefield, Hook asked his pirate friend to return Excalibur to me, but he also told Mr. Smee to order me to use the flame myself to free me from Arthur's control. Killian sacrificed the flame for my own sake knowing that it was the only way I would ever be free from his control except in death. Come, we should leave here to…"

"No," the Savior responded to him when she lifted her head to look up between him and her parents.

"What do you mean, no?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter in frustration. "Emma, we came down here to save you."

Emma stood and reached out to take her mother's hand for reassurance as she replied, "I want to stay here with Killian. Arthur will expect me to be here when they get back and I want to stay here for when he does. And since Killian has shown him that he can fight back against the darkness' hold on him, Arthur will be feeling even more desperate to have someone to use against Killian. I'll be fine. Besides, we need to know what Arthur's next plan is now that he's failed to win this war."

Henry finally spoke up saying, "It's a good idea, as much as it's a bad one too. Are you sure you're going to be alright, Mom?"

"I'll be fine, kid," the Savior answered her son assuredly, when an idea suddenly dawned on her as she looked down at her wrist when she reached out to mess with Henry's hair, then turned to look between Regina and Merlin. "Actually… I don't suppose either of you could remove this cuff from my wrist, then conjure up one that's fake in order to fool Arthur? You know… should a fight break out and I need to use my magic?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Regina responded to her smugly, then glanced at Merlin who motioned for her to do the honors and the Queen swiftly did like the Savior asked of her, only she also conjured up something extra Emma could hide on her as she showed her one of the shells used by Cruella when the dog hater had kidnapped Henry some time ago, which she had magically shrunken down. "If you need us, we'll have another one. Just call us using this and we'll hear you. I made it miniature sized so you can easily hide it."

Mary Margaret quickly grabbed her daughter's hand as she cried softly, "Please… be careful, Emma. We'll be right there when you need us."

Emma smiled as she looked into her eyes, then whispered, "I promise you that I will call you. I love you too, Mom. Dad. Henry. Don't worry… this is all going to end tonight. With or without the flame, tonight I'm getting Killian back."


	44. Chapter 44

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-Four

Meanwhile…

When Arthur returned to his castle after he ordered Hook to transport them back along with what remained of his loyalist of knights, the King screamed in rage once again as he angrily struggled to rip off the armor he wore in battle, while Hook remained standing in the center of the room in silence. Now wasn't the time for him to act smug even though he was happy those he loved were able to defeat Arthur despite him being forced to fight for the King. At last, the soldiers lying unconscious at the end of the fight, all slowly began to awaken as they weakly rose to their feet and looked to Arthur to explain to them what happened.

"Your Majesty… Please forgive us," one of the men pleaded on behalf of his brothers in arms. "We don't know how it was we lost when we had the Dark One on our side. It should have been…"

"Impossible?" their ruler retorted angrily before the solider could finish groveling, then turned towards Hook and started walking towards him while he glared coldly at the pirate before him. "You're right, Gawain. It should have been impossible. But it's because of the Dark One that we lost. And because all of you couldn't fight fiercely enough against the rest of heroes either. You may be my nephew, but don't think that will get you out of whatever punishment I come up with for all of you. Luckily for all of you… now isn't the time for that. It's time I punish Captain Hook."

Arthur finally addressed Hook again once they were standing inches apart, as the King raised the Dark One's dagger to his chest, holding it firmly in his grasp while he spoke to him angrily saying, "My men may have failed me too, Captain. But they're going to have the pleasure of releasing the anger over their failure on you. Remove your jacket and your shirt, get down on your knees, then bind your wrists in a pair of shackles locked into the floor in front of you. Make sure they're tight and that you can't slip from them just because you have one wrist concealed beneath that brace you wear for your hook."

Killian lowered his eyes to stare down at his hand and his hook as he silently obeyed the King's commands. He waved his hand to make the clothes he wore over his back vanish, then again to summon the shackles Arthur wanted as they locked in place, one shackle around his wrist and the other over his arm just below the bottom of his brace. And finally, he knelt down on his knees as low to the ground as he could in knowing exactly what was to come.

When he was done, Arthur turned around again to face his knights once more as he called out, "Gentlemen… take up any whips or chains you may wish and have at him. The Dark One can't do anything to defend himself against you this time."

A small number of the soldiers walked over to the weapons and instruments of torture hanging down or lying out within the war room where they found they had all been transported to from the battlefield, then returned to stand around the immortal bound among them. Some of the men weren't so keen to torture a man, whether he was the Dark One or not. However, enough of them were more than happy to punish him as to their King's command and so the torture began, as Arthur walked over to his throne at the table to watch with cruel pleasure.

Killian didn't let out a sound at the first strike of a whip as its lash hit his back, nor the rest as they came hard and fast. Instead he bit his tongue and kept his eyes firmly on the floor in front of him while he fought against his urge to cry out against the burning pain spreading across his back and chest as the men continued. He refused to give Arthur or his knights any more pleasure than what they were already getting from his suffering and humiliation.

However, Killian lifted his head slightly some time later and tuned in to listen as Arthur motioned one of his men over to him and ordered him to bring the Savior up from her prison cell within the dungeons. The soldier nodded, then was joined by another as they both left the room to do what their King asked of them.

Minute after minute passed and suddenly, one of the lashes somehow struck his back worse than the rest because the pain was excruciating enough to cause Killian to let out a gasp as he collapsed to the floor, just when Emma was dragged into the room. When she saw the pain being inflicted on the man she loved, Emma immediately shouted out to the soldiers to stop while she struggled against the men's hold on her.

"Killian!" she cried fearfully as she was forced to continue to watch while Hook was struck again and again, then saw as a few of the knights soaked their bullwhips in ale before they hit their mark to make the lashes far more painful. "Arthur… you bastard! Stop this!"

"I'll stop when the Dark One understands who of us is truly in control!" he answered cruelly when he rose from his throne at the round table, then walked over to stand in front of the Savior as he had done earlier with Hook. "I am so sick of your pirate's constant defiance against me despite my possession of the dagger. I will not let it stand any longer. The question is… what do I do about it? I could force him to kill you right here, but unfortunately, Miss. Swan… you're still of use to me. I need the Dark One to get me back Excalibur, not to mention your family and friends are still alive because of him. So, I needed another way to punish him and this was it. At least for now. He may be immortal, but he isn't impervious to pain and humiliation."

At last, the King finally turned back to his soldiers and ordered them all to stop when the Dark One fell the rest of the way to the floor, as his blood from the lashes and chains soaked into the stone beneath him. Emma pleaded with Arthur to let her go so she could go to him and much to her surprise, he nodded and motioned to the men holding her to release her.

Emma ran over to Killian and carefully lifted his upper body up from the floor, then held him in her arms as she whispered, "Oh, Killian… I'm so sorry. For all of this. I should have been the one to make this sacrifice. To take in the darkness."

Killian weakly shook his head as he struggled to sit back in order to be able to look into her eyes, then while he saw that Arthur was busy talking with some of the men surrounding them, he quietly responded, "We both know that isn't true. It's all right, Emma. I'm used… to this kind of pain. I was a… a slave… Remember? This is nothing I've not felt before. The scars will heal. Sooner… because I'm immortal now."

"You should never be used to pain," she replied sadly, as a tear slipped down her cheek while she gently laid her hands on both sides of his face to keep him looking at her. "This kind or any other."

"You haven't given up on me," she continued when he finally smiled at her. "You're still here. You're still you. I knew you could defy the darkness."

When Killian lifted his hand to touch her face so he could wipe away her tears that fell from her eyes, he answered, "I was reminded to… keep fighting. Out in the middle of the battlefield, I heard your mother cry out for your father when he was trouble. And then I heard your voice in my head. I could suddenly feel your strength and you pulled me back through the darkness. Your voice allowed me to somehow defy Arthur's control over me long enough… to save your father from being struck down."

Emma leaned in to kiss him while she reached around his back to heal him, until Killian suddenly grabbed her wrist to stop her and softly enough so that Arthur wouldn't be able to hear him, he asked, "Don't… Do you have your magic back? What of the cuff?"

"I had Regina remove the real one and replace it with a fake when I was still down in the dungeons," she responded. "They came to rescue me just before the knights came down to bring me up here, but I refused to leave so I could stay here for you. I'm not leaving you again."

"I really wish you hadn't have done that, Swan," he whispered softly, then smiled at her again. "But I'm… I'm grateful. However, you can't use your magic to heal me. I can do that myself whenever Arthur tells me I'm able. You can't give away that you have your powers back… until it's necessary for you to. Once we arrive at the stone. He's going to want me to try to remove Excalibur from it now that he knows he can't any longer… being a villain himself."

Just then, the corrupt King returned to stand above the two lovers while he suddenly pulled Emma roughly away from the man under his control, as the two soldiers who brought her out from her cell took over and held her between them once more. Killian then used the darkness' magic to dissolve the shackles keeping him bound and immediately stood to try to help her, but Arthur quickly ordered him to stand still.

He glared at Arthur, who just smiled as he said, "I've given you two a moment to be together. Now, you're going to take us… me, you… Emma and the men holding her, back to the stone where Merlin ordered Excalibur to return to, and then you're going to remove it so we can finally do what I've been waiting for ever since Merlin's first prophecy so many years ago. We are going to reforge my sword with your dagger. And don't forget the Promethean Flame. I command you… Dark One."

Unable to defy Arthur any longer, Killian waved his hand as he once again became fully clothed and transported them all within the forest surrounding Camelot to where the King commanded him to take them. And just like Merlin said, Excalibur's hilt stuck out while the enchanted blade was once again buried within the stone before them.

Emma struggled against the soldiers still holding her while she turned to Arthur and replied curtly, "This won't work. Your plan… The flame is gone. Used up to free Merlin. How else did you think Merlin was freed? And you won't be able to pull the sword from the stone this time either. Only a hero pure of heart can do that. And while I still see Killian as the hero he's always been to me, I know Excalibur doesn't."

"Why else do you think I brought you along… Savior?" the King retorted cruelly. "You are going to pull the sword from the stone for me. I may not have the flame, but I will still have both Excalibur and the dagger. If you refuse, or if you fail, then you'll no longer be of use to me and I will order Hook to kill you. And this time, he won't be able to fight against me to stop himself. You may be willing to die, Emma. I know the look of defiance in your eyes. But can you really condemn the man you love to suffer an eternity with the memory that he was the one who will have killed you?"

"I can't do it," the Savior finally answered steadfastly despite the tears that once again threatened to fall, after she momentarily looked deep into Killian's eyes as he gently shook his head, in hope of getting her to understand she had to refuse. "Merlin warned me there was a price to pay for pulling Excalibur from its stone a long time ago. Just like he did with Killian too. He may have already fully become the Dark One, but he's not completely lost in the darkness. If I remove this sword, I will lose him forever and that's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make. The lesser of two evils."

Before Arthur could retort, Emma quickly pulled out the shell Regina had given her from her pocket and spoke into it saying, "Come to Excalibur's stone now. I need you."

Upon hearing her call for help, Arthur shouted, "What have you just done? Who did you call?"

"She called on her family," Mary Margaret firmly responded to the King when she and David, Merlin, Henry, Regina, Robin, August, Leroy, and Archie at Merlin's request, all appeared before them, prepared to stand in defiance against whoever threatened them. "Release our daughter!"

"And let go of the dagger," Emma replied angrily as well, when she suddenly elbowed one of the men still holding her in his chest, then swung around and knocked the other hard to the ground with a punch to the side of his head, before she swiftly emitted her own magic from her hands to blast Arthur backwards until he landed roughly against the ground. "I won't ask you again!"

Unfortunately, Arthur held tightly to the dagger despite being thrown back through the air and immediately called out to the Dark One as he cried, "Dark One… this time you will do whatever you have to do to kill them."

Being unable to fight against the darkness rising deep within him any longer, Killian suddenly used his power to lift both David and Mary Margaret off the ground as they began to choke like Hook had done to Percival the night of the ball, while he telekinetically pulled his cutlass from its scabbard and swiftly thrust it towards Regina before she could use her own magic to strike back. Thankfully Robin was able to pull his own sword in time to keep the blade from killing her, then fought against the blade striking out against them without someone wielding it.

When the Dark One forced most of the heroes back through the air like Emma had done to Arthur, then attempted to do the same to her and to Merlin, the Sorcerer raised a magical barrier in front of them to repel Hook's power for as long as he could while Emma helped her parents after they fell hard to the ground, as the barrier broke the hold around their throats.

Hook stopped emitting his power against Merlin's barrier as he was suddenly struck down by one of Regina's flames. Yet he rose back to his feet and began to use his power to raise the roots of the trees from the ground around the heroes as they tightly wrapped themselves around each of the heroes that were a threat to him, including Emma.

Merlin was able to break free and emitted his power against the Dark One, who immediately fought back as both of their powers suddenly connected in a magical battle between them, then as Emma struggled to free herself as well, she cried out to the man she loved once more saying, "Killian, please… Don't do this! You have to fight the darkness. To fight Arthur's command. I know you can. I've seen you do the impossible ever since we met."

"The man you love is dying, Savior," the Dark One within Killian answered cruelly despite the good within him still struggling to remain on the surface. "It won't be long before Killian Jones is gone forever."

"You're wrong about that," Archie then responded when he slowly stood from the ground a few feet away from Merlin. "You said the same thing back on your ship… only you said that our friend no longer existed back then. And yet Killian Jones has shown us he's still in you several times since. He's not as weak as this part of you wants to believe."

All of a sudden, Nimue appeared before Killian instead of Rumplestiltskin as she sneered darkly, "Your doctor friend is naïve to believe the good in you is strong enough to hold out for much longer. As is Emma. But you know better… don't you, Captain?"

Hook glared at her as he replied, "I didn't ask for you, nor do I need you. Go away!"

"Maybe not, but nevertheless… I am here to prove to you that the darkness is stronger than the weak man still inside of you is," the first of all Dark Ones answered snidely. "Stop listening to their insignificant pleas and kill them as the King commands!"

"You're wrong about him, Nimue," Merlin responded to his love firmly. "He isn't as weak as you're trying to get him to believe. And he's about to prove it to you."

And in that moment, Merlin at last overpowered Hook as he suddenly was forced back against the tree behind him, causing him to fall hard into the ground again. Despite having lost much of his strength, he rose back to his feet upon hearing Arthur command him to kill the heroes once again and lifted the rocks on the ground around him into the air, then magically forced them at those left unbound by the roots still keeping the others from the fight.

The Sorcerer conjured another force field in front of the doctor, August, and Henry to protect them, then finally turned towards the King standing at the stone behind Hook, who became distracted when Emma also broke free from the roots and emitted her own power against Killian as he and Merlin had done moments earlier while she struggled to keep talking to Killian in order to bring him back out instead of the Dark One.

And then, Merlin closed his eyes in the midst of the fight as he summoned a tiny ball of light within the palm of his hand. Once it was fully powered, he propelled it directly at Arthur and the magic embedded itself within the King's chest where his heart resided. Upon being struck, Arthur froze where he stood while he stared at his former teacher in shock as he suddenly began to feel deep remorse over what he had done. The remorse that he should have felt all along from the moment he first allowed himself to become corrupted by his own darkness.

It was also then that Killian was finally able to release the darkness' hold on his friends as he felt the control over him fade upon Arthur uttering a command for him to rest, and immediately stopped emitting his power against the Savior, stopped driving the rocks flying through the air so Merlin was free to drop the shield protecting Archie, Henry, and August, then magically commanded the roots to return within the ground where they had been risen from so that the rest of his friends were freed as well.

Emma ran to Killian and wrapped her arms around him as he turned towards Arthur and Merlin, while the Sorcerer approached the King who only continued to stare at him as though he had fallen into a trance, then from behind him, David asked, "What did you do to him?"

Merlin spoke again saying, "I merely reminded Arthur of the good man still inside of him despite himself having buried the goodness deep down inside. Though I cannot force it out of him. It's taking a moment for the magic to work, but unfortunately it won't last very long. He's already beginning to resist the magic's power. Arthur… listen to me. I need you to hand over the dagger. Please. I know that deep down, you really don't want to be this man you've become any more than Hook wished to become the Dark One. Fight against your greed for one moment and do what's right for the good of Camelot, rather than what's wrong."

"You prophesied I would repair this broken kingdom," Arthur replied in the midst of his struggle against his own conscience. "Why have you done this to me?"

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," the Sorcerer answered sadly. "I never meant for you to feel this burden, nor did I realize the impact of all I've done for you… would do this to you."

The King turned his head to glare at the Dark One while he backed away from everyone and finally dropped the dagger on the ground in front of him, then responded angrily, "You and Merlin made it impossible for me to be the King I was destined to become. You can have the dagger. I may not have control over you any longer, but it won't be able to free you from the darkness anymore either. I hope you can live with yourself after all you've done."

Arthur looked at the Sorcerer one last time, then he finally turned and ran from the heroes. Emma stepped away from Killian as she walked towards the dagger still lying on the ground, but when she knelt down to pick it up, Killian used his magic once more to quickly summon the blade into his own hand instead.

Emma looked up into his eyes with fear when she somehow sensed straight away what Killian was about to do, yet she refused to accept what her instincts were screaming at her as she asked, "Killian… what are you doing? Don't… Please, don't…"

"I've no choice, love," he whispered weakly, as he bowed his head and stared down at his name still engraved across the blade which forced him to become that which he most feared with pure hated for himself in his eyes. "I must do what no… no other Dark Ones have ever really been able to do… before. Destroy the dark… the darkness once and for all so no one… ever has… to suffer by it, or by my hand and hook again."

"Killian… no!" the Savior screamed when the man she loved reached out to wrap his hook around Excalibur's hilt, then suddenly plunged the dagger deep into his abdomen, causing him to cry out in anguish the moment the dagger entered his body, while Nimue cried out for him to stop for a completely different reason. "Killian!"

Before she could even stand again, a bright light immediately engulfed him, that forced Emma and everyone else around them to shield their eyes. When the power finally faded, Killian was once again the man he was before the darkness ever entered his body, his appearance having changed back. And while he was still barely standing, it was clear to those who cared for him to see he was weakening fast.

At last, Killian struggled to pull the dagger free, then dropped it on the ground beside him just as his legs gave out and he began to collapse until Emma and David immediately rushed forward to catch him before he could fall the whole way. Emma allowed her tears to fall freely as she immediately pulled Killian into her arms to hold him tightly against her when he began to writhe in pain, while David reached out to pick up the dagger, seeing that Killian's name was no longer written across it. However, the blade suddenly disintegrated into ash before he could even touch it.

The heroes all stood frozen as they stared down at the pirate who sacrificed so much for all of them, and their Savior who loved him in sadness and in shock, while Emma pleaded with Killian to hold on as she weakly cried, "Please... no… no… no… Killian, I need you to stay with me. I can't lose you."

Archie silently came up from behind them and knelt down beside his friends next to David too, to try to be of any comfort to them when the doctor laid a hand over one of Killian's legs and the other over the back of Emma's shoulder, while Killian struggled to keep his eyes open to look into Emma's as he spoke weakly once more saying, "For… forgive me… Forgive me, Emma. But I… I couldn't live… with the dark… the darkness like Gold did. Maybe… for awhile, but… I don't want to hurt you… or anyone else again."

"We can help you," Emma replied miserably when his body arched within her arms as he gasped again in pain, then she laid one of her hands over the wound in his stomach and attempted to heal him knowing full well in her heart that even her most powerful magic wouldn't be enough to save him. "You wouldn't have been alone. I never would have left you."

"I'm finally free… Emma," he answered, then weakly lifted his hand up to touch her cheek, as she laid her hand over his face to help him keep his eyes on her. "The darkness… it's finally gone. At least I've do… done something…"

She interrupted him before he could finish as she firmly responded, "You have done so much more for all of us than you could ever allow yourself to believe, Killian."

He gently shook his head as he replied, "I'm sor… sorry. For not being strong… enough to… Thank you… for saving me. For making me a bet… better man and… loving me. I love you, Emma. Forgive me… please."

Once Killian finished pleading with her to forgive him, his hand suddenly collapsed to the ground while his eyes closed, and his head finally lolled against Emma's chest as death claimed its prize at last. Emma cried out angrily in despair as she lifted his body up tighter against her own and held the back of his head while she continued to weep, unable to hide her own anguish over losing the man she loved any longer.

The rest of those surrounding Emma and Killian all bowed their heads sadly and in reverence as Regina reached out to her son and pulled Henry into her arms, while Robin did the same for her. Both Archie and David stood again as the Prince held Mary Margaret who was also crying, and August laid a hand over Archie's and Leroy's shoulders.

"Surely there was something you could have done to prevent this," the Queen finally said as she turned her head to face Merlin. "We came here to save him, but… we failed. This is wrong. Hook didn't deserve this. And neither does Emma."

"I wish I could have saved him," the Sorcerer answered quietly, as he faced his friends who were now looking at him as well. "When Killian and I spoke on our way to retrieve the Prometheus Flame, he told me that if he should fail to retrieve it, or should something have gone wrong… as it has, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself just as he said. So I couldn't. I did foresee this future, only not just in a vision. I didn't stop him from killing himself… because this is what he wanted. To be sure no one would ever suffer from the darkness again. Sadly… it is far easier to destroy the darkness if its host is willing, than it is to remove the entity from its host without killing them. Excalibur chooses its miracles and the sword saw Killian's will to protect all of you from the darkness a noble act, which allowed for him to destroy himself so he could do just that. I'm sorry, Emma."

When Emma didn't say anything in return, Mary Margaret knelt down beside her daughter as she quietly responded, "We know you did… all you could, Merlin. We're grateful to you."

Merlin nodded and replied, "If only I could have done more."


	45. Chapter 45

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-Five

Back inside DunBroch Castle…

On the afternoon after Killian's death, all of the heroes gathered together within the great hall for Merida's coronation, except for Emma who remained with his body aboard the Jolly Roger, where those from Storybrooke carried him back to in order to lay him to rest until after they could finally leave Camelot to return home. The Savior was in mourning for the man she loved and she could barely bring herself to face anyone, including her family… let alone spend a few hours among them as they celebrated the crowning of a woman they hardly knew.

As much as Emma's parents, son, and their friends shared Emma's feelings of sadness and remorse over the loss of their friend, they felt it was their duty to join with the rest of their friends that included the soon to be Queen of DunBroch and her own family, Ruby, Mulan, the clansmen, Merlin, and the knights of Camelot who fought loyally against their own King for them, as well as their families for the celebration that would unite all the people of the island of DunBroch together.

 _After the coronation finished, and Merida had at last become Queen in succession after her father, she sat upon her throne while her mother stood beside her before their people as Elinor spoke out loudly for all to hear saying, "Presenting Queen Merida of DunBroch, leader of the clans, protector of the highlands, and my daughter."_

 _Everyone began to cheer in excitement, until all of a sudden, the doors swung open wide as the Witch of DunBroch entered the room once again and Merida called out, "You're early."_

 _"The sun's nearly set," the witch responded crossly while she swiftly walked towards the flame haired scot, as Ruby swiftly started to run from the room out of fear of being permanently transformed back into the wolf within her until Mulan and Mary Margaret pulled her back and promised to protect her. "Unless you want to rule over a kingdom of bears, you better have me helm."_

 _"Oh, I have it, but I'm not gonna hand it over to you," Merida steadfastly replied as she reached out to pick up the magical helm given to King Fergus some time ago from where it rested on the arm of her throne, then stood to face the witch head on. "I'm going to destroy it."_

 _Merida looked to Mulan proudly as the warrior nodded at her to confirm she was making the right decision for her people, then the witch asked, "Are you sure that's wise, dear?"_

 _Elinor looked over at her daughter in concern as she questioned, "Merida?"_

 _"I know what I'm doing, Mother," she answered her firmly, taking a moment to glance back at her for reassurance until she looked again upon her people and the witch as well. "No one should have the power to lead people into a fight they don't believe in. I'll find a way to stop your curse, but I am not going to be bullied into giving this back."_

 _"I was hoping you'd say that," the witch then strangely responded with a chuckle, much to everyone's surprise._

 _"What, now?" the red haired girl uttered in confusion._

 _The witch continued, "This was never about the helm, dear. This was about you."_

 _Merida still looked down on her with confusion in her eyes, as well as anger while she asked, "You mean this was all a test?"_

 _The old woman finally revealed her true reason for disrupting the Queen's coronation as she replied, "King Fergus came to me asking for magic to ensure the future of his kingdom, and that's exactly what I gave him."_

 _"Getting the helm back made me understand what it takes to rule," Merida said to the witch then in understanding, and looked again at her mother still standing behind her._

 _"Your magic's never very direct, is it?" Elinor questioned irritably._

 _The witch smiled at her, then looked around at all the people throughout the room as she answered, "It gets the job done. I pride myself on satisfied customers."_

 _The new Queen became serious once again as she asked, "Are we done, then?"_

 _"Not quite," the woman with magic responded. "I wouldn't have come to a coronation without a gift."_

 _"It's not another carving of a bear, is it?" Merida asked out of frustration and a little concern as well._

 _The witch looked into Merida's eyes as she replied, "Better. There's one person who could not be here today to see you crowned."_

 _The Queen immediately handed the helm to her mother, then turned back to the witch and walked towards her as she stated, "My dad."_

 _"What's that?" she quickly questioned as the woman held out a decanter for her._

 _"Magical ale," the witch answered simply. "You know the legend of Seonaidh… don't you, dear?"_

 _Merida responded, "Aye. Is it true?"_

 _The old woman stood tall as she assuredly replied, "Indeed. One cup of this can summon the spirit of anyone who's passed to the Underworld."_

 _"You mean I can talk to my dad?" the flame haired scot asked nervously, in fear that the witch might be wrong, until she handed Merida the decanter with a nod of her head to confirm she was speaking the truth. "Thank you."_

 _"Long live, Queen Merida!" someone from among the crowd suddenly called out once more as everyone began to cheer again, then the Witch of DunBroch turned and walked away without another word._

Later that evening…

Those who were from Storybrooke stood on one of the island's many shores a short distance away from where the Jolly Roger awaited them within the ocean as they gathered to say their goodbyes to Merida, Ruby, Mulan, Merlin, Lancelot, Sir Morgan, and Violet before the heroes left this realm once and for all.

The two knights said goodbye to their friends and thanked them for helping them stand against their corrupt King, as well as for helping them to give their kingdom the chance it deserved to rise back to the greatness it once was. Henry also took a few moments to say goodbye to Violet and told her that one day he hoped they would meet again under better circumstances.

As Ruby pulled both Mary Margaret and David into a hug, with sincere remorse she whispered, "I'm so sorry about Hook, and for Emma. If there's anything I can do for you before you go…"

Her closest friend shook her head as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before anymore could fall, and answered, "All we want you to do is go out there and find your pack just like you've wanted for so long now. We miss you terribly, Red. But I'm so happy you're here and seeking your own happy ending."

"And you've found another dear friend," Mary Margaret quickly added as she turned to look over at Mulan once she and Ruby broke from their embrace, then immediately hugged the warrior as well even though it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "It's good to see you again as well, Mulan. Take care of Red for us… will you?"

"You have my word," she responded to the Princess in sincerity. "I too am sorry about Hook and for your daughter. I didn't really believe Hook could possibly be capable of that kind of strength, or that he was even that good. You know… after our run-ins with him and Cora while we were in the Enchanted Forest. I'm glad to be shown I was wrong. Just sad it had to come at such high a price."

David took his wife's hand in his own while he kept his eyes on their friends as he replied, "Believe me, it was a surprise to each of us. Hook changed a lot and became a hero to us all."

Merida then stepped forward as she reached out to shake the Charmings' hands, as well as Henry's and the others, then turned back to David and Mary Margaret while she held out a flask to them and spoke out saying, "Please… give this to Emma for me. Some of the magical ale the witch gave to me. It's the least I can do to show my gratitude for all you've done. Like I was able to speak with my father again… to tell him I loved him again. Perhaps at some point when your daughter's ready, she too can do the same with Hook."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret answered in gratitude, then reached out to pull the Queen into a hug as well, while David took the small flask from her hands and carefully placed it into his jacket's inside pocket to keep it safe. "And congratulations. You're going to be an amazing Queen for your people."

"I appreciate your confidence," the flame haired scot responded sincerely.

Everyone other than the Charmings, Henry, Regina, and Robin then walked away to return to the ship, while the rest of them remained behind to speak with Merlin, who finally spoke despondently saying, "Once again… I am truly sorry I could not do more to help you all save Killian. I hope one day Emma will be able to find it in her heart to forgive me."

David shook the Sorcerer's hand while he replied, "She doesn't need to forgive you. She isn't angry with you. She knows you did all you could to help us. What will you do now? And what will come of Arthur and Camelot?"

"Guinevere… whom I have removed the enchantment from as Arthur also placed her under his control like he did you and Lancelot, will take up the throne and rule Camelot as this great kingdom deserves to be ruled," Merlin answered, then shook the others' hands as well to say their goodbyes. "I will help her as I should have helped Arthur. As will Lancelot and the rest of the knights of the round table."

"And Arthur?" Robin questioned. "Do you believe there's hope that he can change and become the man he once was? Maybe not King, but…"

The Sorcerer let out a sigh and then responded, "I do believe he can be that man again one day. Provided I can get through to him and help him through his own darkness, which I will do if I can. For now, he has been found and imprisoned within the dungeons beneath the castle where he will remain until he can prove himself to be a better man. He has much to atone for."

He then looked out towards the Jolly Roger and reached out his hand to Regina while he asked, "Do you have the wand?"

"I realize now we've never actually said it, but we're sorry for your loss as well," the Queen said to him as she magicked the Sorcerer's wand into her hands, then laid it into Merlin's since it truly belonged to him. "Your Apprentice died trying to save another of our… well, we wouldn't actually call him our friend. But one of our friends loves him and so I guess we saved him for her."

"Yes… the former Dark One before Hook," Merlin replied, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "He has been given a great gift. I truly hope he will appreciate the sacrifice his oldest enemy has made for him. Killian might have done all this for Emma and for the rest of you, but he also did it for Rumplestiltskin as well. I believe a small part of Killian knew that and wanted it to be so despite their pasts. Thank you for your condolences, Your Majesty."

He raised the wand high and emanated his magic through it to summon the portal that would send them all back home to Storybrooke, then immediately handed the wand back to Regina as he said, "This belongs to you now. In time, you too will be able to wield its power should you ever need to go to a new land for any reason. The portal will remain open long enough for you to return to the ship. Its storm won't tear it apart this time."

When the rest of the heroes started to get into the rowboat that would bring them out to the Jolly Roger, Merlin added, "It has been an honor meeting all of you at last. Oh… and one more thing… Thank you all once again for freeing me from that tree."

"You're welcome," David answered sincerely. "The honor was ours. We hope we'll see you again someday. Maybe in Storybrooke? Thank you again, Merlin. For everything."

"You're most welcome," the Sorcerer stated, then he watched as they rowed out to the Jolly Roger and until the storm finally swept the heroes away at last. "Goodbye."


	46. Chapter 46

Quelling My Bloodlust

Chapter Forty-Six

Down within the Captain's quarters aboard the Jolly Roger, Emma once again stayed out of sight in order to keep away from everyone as she continued to mourn, while she sat uncomfortably in the room's only chair beside the head of the bed where Killian's body laid out with his only hand and arm draped over his abdomen to cover the bloody wound he had inflicted upon himself to protect them all from the darkness, while his arm attached to his hook remained down at his side. Her heart was broken, and it hurt her to see him lifeless. And yet she couldn't bring herself to leave him either.

The Savior wept until her cries softened into only tears that continued to fall from her eyes, while she gently traced her fingers along the contours of his face, ringed hand, and hook, as well as held his ring he had given her tightly within the palm of her other hand. However, she couldn't speak with him even though the man she loved was no longer with her, as some people found speaking to their dead comforting.

Silence filled the room for hours apart from the sounds of Emma's sobs, until noise from a loud storm arising outside of the ship suddenly thundered all around her and the Jolly Roger began to shake just as the vessel had done when the heroes first left Storybrooke within the twister to head to Camelot in hope of saving Hook. She felt the ship become lifted from the waters while they were transported through the portal that was taking them all home again at last.

The Jolly Roger landed minutes later, only this landing wasn't nearly as rough as it had been the first time. And upon feeling the rocking back and forth of the waters once more, Emma knew they were still in the ocean. A part of her was tempted to leave so she could go out to make sure everyone was alright and that they all made it back to the vessel before the tornado took them away, but she still couldn't bring herself to leave the room… to leave him.

Much to her dismay, a knock suddenly sounded at the door, yet she didn't get up from the wooden chair because she still didn't really want to talk to anyone no matter who it was. But her parents and Archie entered the room a few minutes later wishing only to be of some small comfort to her.

"Emma, we… We know that you're hurting and would rather remain in here alone with him, but please let us help you," Mary Margaret said softly, then gently laid her hand atop of her daughter's head and Emma suddenly stood to embrace her mother tightly as she began to cry more openly once again. "Oh, baby… we're so sorry."

David came over to join with his wife and daughter to hold Emma as well, while Archie stood back and kept his head bowed in reverence knowing that there was nothing more he could say to her in that moment until he could think of the right words to say, just as he had struggled when he came down to comfort her a few days ago before Killian had made his final sacrifice.

Unfortunately, the doctor didn't get his chance before the candlelight from the candles set up on the table nearby began to flicker, until all light vanished throughout the room as the flames magically became snuffed out. David was about to ask what was going on, only the candles quickly became relit when a total stranger to them with powers of his own suddenly appeared among them upon the light's return. The Prince immediately moved to stand in front of his wife and daughter as he reached down to tightly grasp the hilt of his sword, then pulled Archie beside him as well when the probable threat arose.

"Each of you can relax… I promise, I didn't come here to hurt anyone," the man spoke out to them in a frustrated tone. "It's not like I even could if I wanted to. Did you like the trick I just did with the candles? Or was it a little corny? I think it was too corny myself."

David glared at him as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger sat on top of the table as he looked down at the maps still lying out and opened while he replied, "It's kind of funny you should mention Hell, although technically where I live is actually the Underworld. I'm Hades… the ruler of said realm."

"You're Hades?" Emma questioned strangely, as she stepped out from behind her father with one of her hands raised to defend them should the God attempt to hurt them despite what he said. "I didn't think someone like you was real. But then I've been wrong about that a lot. If you really are who you say you are, then why have you come here if not to hurt us?"

"I've come to you because I'd like to offer you a deal, Savior," Hades responded to her smugly, then rose from the table and started walking towards the body of the man she loved while the God looked down on him with a cruel look of glee in his eyes. "A chance for you to bring your dead pirate, Killian Jones back to life."

The Savior suddenly forced Hades back into the wall behind him when she released her power as she angrily shouted, "Stay away from him! You're not going anywhere near him."

The God just laughed as he easily absorbed her magic into the palm of his hand and stepped away from the wall again, then answered, "Clearly… you're not quite grasping the concept of who I really am and what I do, Miss. Swan. First of all, I'm a God. So, even your power can't hurt me. And secondly, I've already been near him and have even been close enough for him to feel my breath on the nape of his neck. You see… I have his soul down in the Underworld. He's my prisoner and I've already begun to torture the poor Captain. He has screamed out your name several times, which makes me feel as though I already know you so well."

"You're lying," Mary Margaret replied worryingly, especially when she felt her daughter's hand wrap tightly around her own.

"If you ask your daughter to see if I am or I'm not using her superpower, I think you'll find she'll tell you I'm not," Hades responded. "Isn't that so, Emma?"

Emma turned her head to look down at Killian's face in fear as she whispered, "He's telling the truth. At least about Killian being his prisoner. He hasn't mentioned my name. Has he?"

The God clapped his hands together, then continued, "Very good, Savior. But like I was saying, your pirate is currently in a new kind of prison than any of those he's used to… which I know he's used to quite a few because I have been watching him for a long, long time now with… eager anticipation. And well, it's a very dark prison he's in. I won't lie to you. He's already begun to suffer greatly because I've demanded it."

"If that's true, then why would you want to offer me a deal that could save him?" Emma asked coldly when she turned her eyes back on the God before them. "Just bring him back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Hades answered smugly once more. "You see, you can't get something like the soul of a dead man without giving up something else of equal or greater value in return. All magic comes with a price and I know you know that. Besides, my magic up here in your realm has its limits. I can do parlor tricks at best."

Before David could speak, the God quickly stated, "Oh… and just in case you guys are hoping that the other heroes aboard this vessel have heard your raised voices so that they'll be able to come down here… you should know I've cast a freeze spell of sorts over them as I arrived to keep this assembly just between us."

Charming looked between his wife and Archie as they looked to him in concern, then he turned back to Hades while he asked, "So what do you want then? I mean… What do we have that you could possibly want that's worth bringing us our friend back?"

"A life for a life," he replied darkly. "The soul of a Savior in exchange for Captain Hook's to be returned to his body. And before you ask me if it's even possible… it is. I rule over the Underworld and so therefore whatever I say goes. All Emma has to do, is make her way down into the Underworld, find her beloved pirate and give him her own heart, then stay there in his place. Her heart will help him return to his body. Just as Snow White's heart did for her Prince Charming."

"Only in this deal, Emma somehow dies and stays dead permanently," Mary Margaret curtly responded. "You can forget it. The answer's no."

However, without any hesitation and without turning away from the God, Emma suddenly blurted her next question as she asked, "How do I find a way down to Underworld?"

David immediately gripped his daughter's arm tightly to turn her around enough to face him and her mother while he retorted, "Emma… you can't be serious?!"

"Of course not," the Savior sternly continued, as she looked between all of those around her including Hades, who smiled in the belief he had just gotten what he had come for. "I don't mean I'm agreeing to this deal. But you said there was a way to enter the Underworld without dying first, Hades. How do I do that?"

"If you think you can waltz down into my domain and then walk right back out again with his soul in your possession in hope of reviving him, you're sorely mistaken," he coldly answered her, then reached out to pick up Killian's hook and unlatched it to take it from his body before Emma or the others could stop him. "On the other hand, a part of me might like to see just how far you're willing to go to save lover boy here. But Emma… it's like I said before, even you don't have the power to fight me for him. Nor the courage."

Emma swiftly magicked the metal hook from the God's hands and into her own, then she glared at him while she strongly replied, "After seeing the amount of strength and courage that Killian showed all of us ever since he became the Dark One, then died to save us all from the darkness… you can be damn well sure that I have just as much to do whatever I have to do to save him from you! If you really believe there's no way I can defeat you, then what harm could it possibly do if you tell me how to enter the Underworld without actually dying myself? You want my soul in exchange for Killian's… I'm offering you a chance to take it. Is there a way?"

The God took a minute to think about it, then having his reasons for doing so, Hades finally relented as he answered, "There is. I have to say, I admire your tenacity, Miss. Swan. If you're really so determined to risk everything, right here in your own realm there is a portal that will lead you down into mine. The only catch… to open it, you'll need the blood of a man who's been to hell and back. I believe the only one who fits the bill, is Rumplestiltskin. He has done what very few people can claim. Well… no one else can claim actually. He died, and then he returned. He can tell you where to find the portal. If you're willing to take his blood, if you're really willing to join me in my realm, then spill his blood into the pool of water and wait for the boatman to come to bring you down. I do hope to see you. Until then, Emma…"

"Emma, please don't even think about doing this," her mother uttered fearfully as soon as Hades suddenly disappeared within blue flames. "You can't risk your life by walking down into the Underworld for an impossible task. Killian died to make sure that you lived. You can't just throw away his sacrifice."

"I'm not throwing it away!" she shouted brusquely as she turned around to finally face her parents again even though she didn't mean to let her anger out on those only trying to help her, until she looked over at Archie before she continued. "Archie, can you… I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving us alone to talk? If you could check on everyone else to make sure they're alright, I'd appreciate it. Please."

Jiminy Cricket nodded and started to walk towards the doorway until he looked back at her and said, "I'm so sorry, Emma. Killian was a good man and he will be missed. Depending on your decision you're about to make that is. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. Anything."

Emma nodded at him, then finally faced her parents again after he left and tears began to fall once more as she whispered sadly, "I promised Killian I would save him. I know in his last words to me, he told me I had. But I only saved him from his own darkness. I should have been able to save his life from the entity that took him away from me too. I failed him and now he's suffering because of me. That's why I have to go. I'm bringing him home. And I'm going alone."

"You're wrong," David replied assuredly. "If you're determined to go, then I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to do that," she swiftly retorted in frustration. "This is my fight."

Her father pulled her into another firm embrace, then responded, "It's our fight. And I'm sure I won't be the only one to volunteer. We'll do all we can to get him back, Emma."

The Savior then wrapped her arms around him as she answered, "Thank you, Dad. Thank you."

The End


	47. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
